Never Take Anything for Granted
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: "You know,just to hang out,"He said cheekily."But if there happens to be making out..."He wandered off,making her laugh.Rachel pulled his head down and kissed him,smiling against his lips./15.LANG,MIKE/RACHEL Don't Like?DON'T READ!
1. Prologue

**AN: So I finished **_**New Dawn**_** and still plan on doing a sequel…just hang in there … : )**

**This is a Mike/Rachel story… one of the reasons I'm doing this is for them to become a more popular pairing. Everyone deserves some love especially Mike, he barely said three lines in the whole season of Glee (22 episodes). I still hope that he will talk more in the next season or maybe have his background introduced to us.**

**So I checked the pairing out and the ship is called **_**Cherry**_** (Mike **_**Chang**_** and Rachel **_**Berry**_**).**

**Hope you enjoy this : ).**

**I also fully intend to **_**never **_**abandon this story. I already have few chapter written up.**

**I have to warn you though… don't like the pairing, or Finn hating then please click the red button and don't flame. Of course constructive criticism is always welcome.**

Rachel didn't know if it was his dance moves, his looks or maybe his personality that drew her in for more.

His dance moves were unique, mostly he went free style, creating his own moves and impressing everyone.

His looks _had_ to be better than Finn's. Finn's look was innocent…but that because he really is dumb. Puck's looks was wild…and Rachel didn't like him, she was once upon a time attracted to him, but that's over. The only thing that she feels for him is friendly feelings. And the there is Jesse, , Schue's son, you name it…his look was more… well more pansy, if you excuse her. He used more hair product than or even Kurt , if that was even possible.

Or maybe it was his personality that drew her in the most. He was the quiet one, the 'other asian' , he was shy but still nice. And if you actually think about it, he and Matt were the only Jocks that didn't egg her house, nail chairs to her house… throw pee balloons at her house and gave her slushy facials. He was like Finn, but eve more innocent. He was the only one that didn't ever call her crazy or avoid her…and he was even loyal to Glee Club (that's a plus). And most of all, he wasn't worried about his reputation, he sat with her and the rest of the gleeks ( the glee jocks and cheerleaders too) at lunch. He wasn't afraid to stand up for her and never ever backed down from it.

So Rachel Berry didn't really know what was the best quality about Mike Chang, the dancing , the looks, or the personality. But does it really matter when you enjoy each one of them? Guess not.


	2. CH1: When All Hell Brakes

**So.. This is Chapter 1...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything…But I could borrow Puck, Mike and Matt for few hours ; ).**

**CH 1: When All Hell Breaks… **

'I love you' he said to her just before they opened the door to the stage, just before they were going to sing their hearts out.

But she didn't say it back, and that bothered her. She has been waiting so long for him to realize that they belong together, nearly a year.

Or maybe it was the time, nearly a year of him tagging her along. 'Tagging her along'…she didn't like that phrase, but it still described what he was doing perfectly.

So she smiled only slightly and opened the door.

_Too late_, she told her self. _Too late_.

And she was right, it was too late.

They lost Regional's, and as Artie himself said,

"We didn't even place"

Oral Intensity, or whatever they were called, placed. Vocal Adrenaline came first…New Direction came third. They lost.

And a deal is a deal. The club will be disbanded.

But when they walked into the Choir Room on Monday Morning, and told them the news, no one wasted time to cheer, dance and sing happily.

Two weeks of school was left, and then summer will begin. But what's best, is that Rachel will be a Junior. But she sighed when she realized that ,that wont change anything. She will still be having Slushy facials daily, been thrown into dumpsters, having drawn pornographic pictures of her and being stalked by one Jacob Ben-Israel.

So on Tuesday afternoon she walked to the choir room ready for the two weeks of fun to start.

What made her stop her dead in her place wasn't Finn holding Quinn's hand, and, Mercedes, while both of them argued with a pissed of Santana. Brittany stayed to the side of Santana and Kurt was to red-looking to say anything. Artie and Tina were sitting to the side trying not to get involved.

That's not what made her stop dead in her tracks (although Finn and Quinn holding hands was a part of it.)

What did, was that the argument was over her. And Santana seemed to be defending her along with Kurt and Brittany.

"So what you're saying is that all of a sudden _you_ want to be friends with _Manhands_?" Quinn shrieked.

"Yes, I want to be friends with _Rachel_. Look, I might have been cruel to her in the past, but she's the only person in this room that trusts me and believes in me. I was nothing but a stuck up bitch to her before, yet she still treats me like I mean something. You _never _believed in me, or Britt. You rather be a bitch with us followers. I hate that I've been pushed around by you. So yes, I want to be friends with Rachel and make it up to her."

"Your Point _Lopez_?" The blond snapped.

"My _point_ Fabray is that you will stay away from Rachel and take your stupid dumb ass fucker. You will not hurt her. She was nothing but nice to you, she accepted you after all you've done. Get over your self!" Santana all but screamed. Rachel decided to stop it. She walked over to The group and faced Quinn, Finn and Mercedes.

"What is going on here?" She said lightly.

"Oh, there you are RuPaul, I've been looking for you all day and trying to ask you why _my _Finn was too dazed to say anything this morning. I had a feeling it was about you." Quinn said with a menacing smirk.

And the way she said _my _Finn made Rachel flinch. _My Finn? I thought her loved me. He's back with her?_ I looked at Finn who didn't even look guilty or angry, he was looking happy, like he liked the way the blond spoke to her, or maybe they were back together. That broke Rachel's heart… _He said he loved her, and didn't mean it._ Although Rachel wasn't that bothered by that statement… maybe she wasn't in love with Finn anymore.

"Why would it be about me." She said weakly.

"Because." The blond snapped. "_Everything_ is about you. And I'm starting to get pretty tired of it. I just want to put you in your place." She said smugly.

"I already told you Fabray, you wont even get near Rachel. Leave her alone or deal with the consequences." The Latina snapped.

"As if I'm scared of you Lopez. You could do nothing but shit to me. Stay out of it Bitch and go fuck Puck. It has nothing to do with you!" The blond shouted, her words echoing through the choir room.

"Wanna get cut Bitch?" Santana yelled, taking a step closer to the group opposite of her.

"Like I said this is between me and Man hands, back off." Quinn said sharply but didn't do anything. New footsteps were heard in the room and Rachel turned around to see Matt and Mike with curious expressions. She met Matt's eyes and moved on to Mike's next, lingering just a second longer and met Puck's who seemed to catch on to what was going on.

He walked over to the group and Stood by Rachel.

"Whats going on here?" he asked suspiciously.

"No." Santana told Quinn, squaring her arms and taking another step towards Quinn, who slightly stepped back which made Santana smirk.

"Go fuck Puck ,Lopez. I don't need you here." Quinn shouted again and Puck scowled.

"Leave her alone Quinn! Stop saying such crass gestures. And get that stick out of your ass would you!" Rachel exploded and cursed, which made some people in the room spare Rachel an amazed look. Only Puck and Santana looked proud.

Rachel closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose , a gesture of her trying to calm, but she gasped as a wave of stinging pain reached her cheek.

Her eyes opened immediately and met Quinn's proud smirk. She looked at Finn, who's face was emotionless. Nothing showed, not guilt, or disgust or maybe even anger.

The next moment, Santana was trying to get out of Puck's death grip on her and Kurt and Brittany were checking Rachel's face. Then Brittany turned and glared at Quinn and made her way towards Quinn, the look of confusion not evident on her face anymore. Matt ran and Held Brittany down while Quinn and Mercedes smiled.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room, heading to the Auditorium.

She ran and sat on the steps and started sobbing hard.

Meanwhile in the Choir Room.

"You fucking _bitch_!" Santana yelled at Mercedes and Quinn. She was trying so hard to get out of Puck's arms but she couldn't. She suddenly remembered Rachel. She calmed down and look around the room.

Her eyes landed on Tina and Artie who were both frozen in spot. Her eyes moved to Mike who look Confused and Angry.

"Mike, go after Rachel." She said. Mike nodded and ran out the door.

Back to the Auditorium, Rachel sat at the piano and started playing one of the songs that fit this situations. But also her favorite song.

_You've got your mother and your brother_

_Every other undercover telling you what to say_

_You think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's Cupid_

_Baby, loving you has made me this waySo before you point your finger_

_Get your hand off of my trigger, oh yeah_

_You need to know the situation's getting old_

_And now the more you talk, the less I can take, ohI'm looking for attention not another questionShould you stay or should you go?_

_Well if you don't have the answer, why you still standing here?_

_Hey hey hey hey, just walk awayJust walk away, just walk away_

Mike walked up the three steps and went to sit beside Rachel, watching as the fragile brunette expressed her self through music. It was a wonderful sight. Mike still remembered when he began liking Rachel when he joined Glee. Unlike the others, he didn't think Rachel was crazy. She was special and determined, and that made her cute._I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school_

_So tell me, how come you never showed?_

_I gave you everything and never asked for anything_

_And look at me, I'm all aloneSo before you start defending baby_

_Stop all your pretending_

_I know you know I know, so what's the point in being slow?_

_Let's get this show on the road today, heyI'm looking for attention not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well if you don't have the answer, why you still standing here?_

_Hey hey hey hey, just walk awayJust walk away, just walk away_

Rachel, sensing Mike's presence (_what? She was physic) _shot him a grateful smile and he found the baldness to wink at her. Rachel turned back to he piano and sang the last three verses._I want a love, I want a fire to feel the burn, my desires_

_I want a man by my side, not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me, die for me, live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me? ?Cause if you don't then just leave!I'm looking for attention not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well if you don't have the answer, why you still standing here?_

_Hey hey hey hey, just walk awayIf you don't have the answer_

_Walk away, walk away, walk away, walk away_

She finished , lingering with the note for a while longer and stopped. Mike waited for Rachel to talk, but she never said anything. Mike , getting the obvious hint, started.

"So, what happened. I seemed to be gone for the most part." He said. Rachel in return was dazed by how smooth and easy voice he owned. She snapped out of it and began to tell him everything that happened.

"Well, just before we performed our numbers at Regional's , Finn finally told me that he loved me and I didn't say anything. I think it was the fact that he was to late-"_ Damn right. _Mike though "- So I just smiled. And then I walked into the choir room this afternoon and found Santana , Brittany and Kurt arguing with Mercedes and Quinn, and Finn just holding Quinn's hand. But for some reason that didn't bother me that much. And then Santana was defending me and Quinn was trying to have a go at me. And then you guys came in and you know the rest." Rachel rambled on, looking at her lap the whole time.

"You know he's an idiot right? He doesn't deserve you." Mike said firmly. "And you did the right thing not saying that you loved him back. At least we wont see you being tortured by his stupid little games anymore." Mike said. Rachel nodded in agreement and looked at Mike, giving him a small smile. Mike returned it and they spent the next five minutes in comfortable silence.

"You wanna go back? Glee probably started already." He said carefully, trying not to set her off. She surprised him by nodding and standing up. They walked towards the double door.

"I'm scared." She admitted while biting her lip.

"I wont let anyone hurt you." He promised and held his arm out for Rachel to take. Rachel swung her right arm through his and with her left arm she held on to his upper arm, to his bicep. They made their way to the choir room, only sometimes giving each other looks.

"Does your cheek hurt." He asked, pulling away and running his thumb over Rachel's cheek. The brunette sighed and slightly leaned into his hand. She nodded.

"You want an ice-pack?" He asked, both of them resuming their positions.

"No." She mumbled as they reached the choir room door. Everyone's gazes turned to their forms and Rachel blushed. Mr. Schuster looked at Rachel, amazed that she was late for the favorite part of her day. His eyes lingered on her cheek and he frowned.

"Rach? What happened?" Mr. Schuster asked curiously.

"We'll tell you later Mr. Schue." Kurt said quickly, glaring at Quinn and Finn, who were sitting in the far corner of the room along with Mercedes.

"C'mere Rach." Santana said, gesturing to two seats beside her. Rachel smiled gratefully as she and Mike went to sit beside the Latina and Matt. Mr. Schue looked at Rachel curiously but left it, knowing that Kurt _will_ tell him what's going on.

"Ok guys, since you did an awesome job at Regional's, I think you deserve a break. Free period the whole hour, but stay in the choir room." He said. The kids cheered and Will pulled Kurt aside and they began talking.

The Latina turned to Rachel.

"How're you doing?" She asked with a smile. This time it was a friendly smile.

"Good. Thank you for standing up for me." She said with a smile of her own. The Latina smiled.

"Thanks for standing up for me too. Nice come back by the way." Santana complimented. Rachel looked down with a smile. "Well, don't I get a hug?" Santana said rather impatiently.

"You want a hug?" Rachel asked incredulously . The Latina rolled her eyes again and pulled Rachel in a hug.

"I'm sorry for all the things I did to you. I was a bitch. But I hope we can be friends." Santana said rather uncomfortably, remembering all the things she did to Rachel.

"Sure." Rachel grinned. Santana extended her pinkie and Rachel hooked their pinkies together. They both giggled before both of them along with Brittany started talking about summer, and trying to get Rachel to let them give her a make over.

Beside them the boys started at the girls in amusement. Mike seemed to only have eyes for Rachel, who not only few minutes ago was paying him her undivided attention. His gaze was longing.

Puck nudged him with his elbow and grinned.

"I know your secret." Puck said, only able for Mike and Matt to hear. Mike looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, wont tell her." He added.

"How do you know ?" Mike asked rather embarrassed that he was caught making goo-goo eyes at Queen Diva.

"I used to look at her that way." He said with a sigh, but then he looked at the Latina who caught his eye, and she smiled. Puck smiled back. This time, Matt nudged Puck and smirked knowingly. Puck just nodded.

Meanwhile, in the other corner of the room, Kurt told Will everything that happened before he came in.

"She _slapped_ Rachel? _Why?_" Will said .

"Because, apparently, Finn and Quinn are back together and Quinn was jealous." Kurt said.

"Oh the drama." Will said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Back to the group of friends.

"I have a pool. Maybe we can hang out there over the weekend, have a sleep over or something." Rachel proposed. Santana smiled widely but Brittany asked.

"Wont your parents mind?" The cheerio asked.

"No. My daddies are always out on business trips. They're home only around a weekend a month. They left yesterday." The fragile brunette said. She loved her life, the freedom her parents gave her. But sometimes she wished they were there for her.

Santana and Brittany smiled sympathetically.

"So, we're having a pool party?" Santana asked excitedly. Rachel nodded.

"Awesome! You should invite everyone except Mercedes, dumb ass fucker and bitch." Santana said with a smirk. Brittany smiled hugely.

"We have new people in Glee?" Brittany said her giddy self. Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel did the same.

"She was requesting to Finn and Quinn." Rachel explained.

"Oh." She said .

"We should go shopping after school and get our bikinis." Santana said.

"Bikinis?" Rachel said kind of uneasily, she didn't want everyone know of her secret.

"Yeah, Rach, you have a rockin body under those granny jumpers, you need to show it off." Santana reassured her friend. Rachel sighed. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Ill tell you when we're at the mall." Rachel said with a smile. Santana gave her a tight smile.

"Everyone, quite down. I have something important to be known." said, the whole class went quiet and faced him, so Will continued.

"Me and Kurt have been talking if you haven't noticed. He told me some interesting stuff that occurred before I came in." said, and Quinn went even more pale if possible. Will turned to Quinn.

"Why did you do that? What did Rachel do to make you so angry?" Will asked.

"She stole my life." The blond said through clenched teeth.

"Well if you weren't such a bitch everything would have been just fine." Santana snapped snidely.

"Santana." Will warned. The Latina rolled her eyes and looked away from the blond.

"How exactly?" Will wondered towards the blond again.

"She stole my boyfriend." Quinn explained.

"She didn't. If you actually didn't sleep with Puck, none of this would be happening." Mike defended Rachel. Rachel looked at him and smiled gratefully and Mike winked.

"Well, then I'm sorry Quinn, Finn and Mercedes…we're going to have to visit Figgins office." Will said. Mercedes gasped and went to stand in front of the class.

"Oh come on!" Mercedes yelled with a smirk. "This is Rachel Berry we're talking about here." Mercedes yelled out with a chuckle. "We're supposed to hate her!"

Rachel looked down as a tear escaped and trickled down her swollen cheek. Mike saw that and went to kneel beside her.

Santana was again restrained from Mercedes this time by Puck and Matt, seeing as she was going pretty much spazz.

"Don't listen to her." Mike whispered, studying her face "You understand?"

Rachel nodded and looked up, as on que, the bell rang signaling the end of school. Mercedes walked out the door with Finn and Quinn. Matt let go of Santana who was calm now and went to talk to Brittany, while Puck and Santana sat on two chairs and talked. Mike and Rachel were still in the same position.

Santana and Puck stopped talking and the Latina grabbed Brittany's and Rachel's hands, with a smirk thrown at Mike, the girl were gone out the door.

Mike had a slight feeling of Santana knowing something and he looked at Puck, who was walking with Matt out the door, both whistling an innocent tune.

**That was Chapter 1 : ).**

**Like it/Hate it/ Change anything?**

**I hope you like my Mike, and the story line.**

**Looking for 10 reviews : )!**

**Next Up: Shopping and Rachel's secret is revealed among her new best friends.**


	3. Ch2: When New Doors Open

**Okk.. So this is chapter 2.… Thanks for all the reviews : ).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything : (.**

**CH2 : When new doors open…**

Santana , Brittany and Rachel walked down the halls to the parking lot. The Latina's phone rang and she answered it with reflex.

"Hey Beyonce." She said .

"That would be awesome." She said with a smile and hung up.

Rachel turned to the Latina with raised eyebrows as Brittany opened the door to Santana's car.

"We're going shopping for the new bikini's and then we're meeting up with the group and going to see Eclipse." Santana explained. She then turned to Rachel. "You have a curfew?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, my dad's are gone most of the time." The brunette said bitterly. Santana started the car and they sped out of the parking lot and drove towards Latinas house. "You said the group… are _they_ coming along?"

Santana snorted. "As if."

"So, heard Sylvester is giving the final so called 'quest' for the head cheerleader." Brittany said while rearranging her hair in her pocket mirror. Santana sighed frustratingly.

"Oh, what is it this time?" She said through clenched teeth, annoyed that Sylvester wasn't going to give her the title. Santana deserved it.

"You have to arrange the cheering tumble routine for our up coming baseball games." The sweet blond said , still distracted by her reflection. Rachel saw the Latina roll her eyes in the rearview mirror and decided to help out.

"Well, you could always divide the girls into three lines… the first line could do splits. Once they're done, the second line could perform a Salto and cartwheel out to left and right and at the end the third line could ..or maybe one of your more skilled cheerios could do a triple twist and the girls around her could do a flip and then the girl in the middle could do an x-out…" The brunette proposed, slightly embarrassed that even more of her past was revealed.

Brittany and Santana froze and stared at Rachel.

"Nice idea. I like it." Brittany said happily and looked at Santana for confirmation.

"How do you know all this Rach." Santana said .

"Promise you wont tell anyone? I don't want anyone to know anything- yet." The brunette said.

"Promise." The two cheerios said together and silently waited for Rachel continue.

The brunette continued. " Before I moved here, I went to 's High school, and I was a cheerleader-"

"You were a cheerleader? And what do you mean high school?" Santana interrupted.

"I came here at the beginning of Sophomore year. I did my freshman year in California. So as I was saying, I was a cheerleader and I was about to get nominated to head cheerleader but my Rabbi died and I had to move to Washington. I hated it there, and then my dads got an offer here in Ohio and that's how it all happened." Rachel finished.

"You were popular." Brittany said.

"Don't you miss it?" The Latina wondered.

"Yeah, but I didn't even have a chance to show the real me before I got a slushy in the face by Noah. Then I started wearing my bad clothes like these jumpers because I didn't want all my good stuff to go to waste…" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry I ever did this to you, Rach." Santana said.

"Yeah, me too." The sweet cheerio added. Santana parked her car in front of the mansion.

"Is this your house?" Rachel asked as they stepped out of the car. Santana nodded and took Rachel's hand, and opened the front door. "What are we doing here?"

"We're gonna change." Santana said and led the girl upstairs, letting her hand go when they neared a white door. The Latina opened the door and went straight to another door, opening it and walking in, probably the closet. Rachel took her time to take in her surroundings. The walls were Red, a passionate color that fit Santana. The room had Swedish floor with a huge rounded ,black carpet half way under the bed. The bed was black and had a leather frame, the sheets were also red and black.

Santana walked out of the closet with three outfits complete with shoes.

"I-I don't have and change of clothes with me." Rachel said but was pushed into the bathroom by Santana, with and outfit hanging down from the hanger.

Santana picked her out a tank top with stripes on it, from four shades of purple, grey skinny jeans and white gladiators.

This is the kind of outfit that Rachel wore in California… where she was popular, hot and where everyone liked her.

She stripped from her normal attire, the combination of skirt, knee high socks, tight shirt, granny jumpers and ballet flats.

She put on the outfit Santana picked and looked at herself in the mirror, remembering the times from California. She brushed her hair with her hands and swept one of her side to the other side a bit, making her look better. She walked out of the bathroom to see the both cheerios already dressed.

The Latina had put on a long white shirt that had a red heart on it and said 'Kiss Me', black long leggings and red gladiators.

The sweet Blond had put on a pink shirt that said I love Ken, with a strike across his name and instead, underneath it said Shoes. She had put on short denim shorts along with pink ballet flats. Both girls putting on lipstick. Santana chose hot red while Brittany decided on soft pink.

Santana turned around and smirked at Rachel's out fit.

"You look smokin' Rach." Santana complimented and took some black tube from her vanity and walked towards Rachel.

She opened the tube and Rachel sighed with relief when she realized it was mascara. Santana applied the mascara to Rachel's top lashes and smiled at her creation.

_I'm gonna bet with Puck that Mike's is gonna walk into the nearest object when he see's Rach._ The Latina smirked smugly.

_I don't know if I'm right, but I think that Puck wants to get back together with Santana…_ Rachel's thought trailed off.

_I wonder if Matt owns any unicorns…_ The rather not smart blond thought.

"Let's go." Santana announced and walked for the door. The three friends walked down the stairs and walked towards the car, opening the doors and jumping in.

"So, you said you wanted to tell us the secret." Santana said looking at Rachel through the rearview mirror.

"Ill rather show you." Rachel said uneasily.

"You don't have too…" The blonde said trying to comfort her new friend.

"I want to." Rachel reassured them with a smile. The two friends smiled back at her.

"Who do you like Rach?" Santana asked suddenly, Rachel seemed startled and stared at her.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon for that? You know, after the whole Finn thing?" Rachel asked. The two cheerios exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"No." They both said in unison.

"Well," The brunette started. "I might have a small crush on Mike." She admitted looking down at her lap. Brittany squealed and startled Rachel.

"Sorry, I think I had too much Vitamin E today." Brittany quickly covered.

"Vitamin D, Britt." The Latina corrected her friend.

"Oh." Brittany said in return.

Santana parked the car when they finally reached the mall, the three of them wandering from shop to shop, never finding what they were looking for. Finally, they reached a big surf shop called Beach City, all of them grinning at each other they ran in, reaching the bikini isle quickly. Why? Before the entered the mall they each promised each other that they wont get the same bikini's, which obviously turned to a bet, of who was going to get the best one. Rachel ran to the dark shades of the isle while Santana ran to the black section. Brittany said she preferred the bright bubbly colors.

After over an hour of trying on the bikini's, Santana decided on a Black Bikini with neon colored shapes on them. She went to the fitting room again and reappeared satisfied. She twirled in her bikini as Rachel and Brittany made wooing noises. Brittany picked out a white bikini with red, blue , green and yellow polka dots and she chose that one. Rachel finally decided on something more elegant. A purple triangle bikini with gold trims. She tried it on and walked out of the fitting room.

"You look Hot Rachel." Santana said with a bright smile and Brittany smiled in approval and nodded.

"You said you wanted to show us the secret." The Latina reminded Rachel, who sighed an turned around.

The two cheerios gasped when they saw what she meant.

Rachel still remembered it when she got it on her 16 birthday. It was a tattoo of black stars above her butt. Her uncle convinced her dads to let her have it and it was a present from him. She loved it, and of course, it was the perfect metaphor of her becoming a star. Perfect.

"Oh, My, Fucking, God. I'm Jealous… You're hotter than me." Santana yelled when she finally comprehended what Rachel was showing them.

"You look so hot Rach, if you weren't straight I would be totally into you right now." Brittany rambled.

"Thanks guys. It was a present from my uncle on my 16 Birthday." Rachel explained as she turned around.

"Go put your clothes on, we need to make it to the movies before 7. It already 6:45." Santana said with a smile as she began walking to the check out. Rachel and Brittany ran back to the changing room and changed quickly. Both of them meeting Santana at the check-out in record time. The girl paid for their bikinis and walked toward the cinema.

"Okay, you won Rach. You won the bet." Santana said as she neared the group of friends. Rachel did a happy dance and smiled widely.

"Won what bet?" Matt asked as he walked up to Brittany and offered her a red rose. The girl except Tina squealed when Matt gave Brittany the rose. Brittany just blushed as they stared at each other with shit eating grins. Santana walked over to Puck, who extended his arm and the Latina accepted it.

"Lookin' Nice Berry." Puck said with his trademark smirk and him and Santana made their way to cinema room 6. Mike made his appearance then , standing up from the floor beside a pole.

"This style fits you." He said with a small smile. "Is your cheek feeling better?" He said, his finger once again trailing her swollen cheek. Mike was just looking for an excuse to touch her. Rachel felt dazed so she just nodded. She saw that Kurt, Brittany and Matt were already gone after Santana and Puck, so she made her way to the aisle to buy her ticket. Mike stopped her and held up two tickets.

"You didn't have to do that, Mike." Rachel said with a sigh.

" I wanted to." Mike said with that smile again and it made Rachel melt. His other hand came from behind him and it revealed a soft pink rose. Rachel gasped and stared at him in shock.

"For me?" Rachel managed..

"For you." He said softly, handing her the rose.

"Thank you." She said, giving him that smile that made her eyes twinkle. Mike smiled in return. Rachel took the rose and breathed it in. Mike offered his arm to her and Rachel took it, slightly leaning into his form.

They Entered Cinema room 6 and went to sit beside Santana and Puck. The credits and adds just ended and the movie began

Half way through the movie she saw Tina and Artie gone, and Brittany and Matt cuddling while Puck stared at Santana with a stupid look on his face, while Santana watched the movie, slightly leaning into Puck. Mike still had his arm left out and Rachel still had her hand in it, both of them leaning into each other, both of them doing these actions unconsciously .

"I'm gonna get some candy, want anything?" Mike asked Rachel.

"No Thank You." Rachel declined politely with a smile throw in his direction. Mike nodded and walked out of the cinema room. The Latina followed, knowing this is the perfect time for them to talk.

When they both made it out of the room, Mike not even knowing Santana was following him.

"I know your little secret." She said smugly. Mike turned around quickly.

"What?" He asked confused. The Latina rolled her eyes once again.

"Let's just say that a little birdie told me something very interesting." She said with a smirk. Mike's brows furrowed before he realized what she was saying, he looked down at the red carpet, finding it very interesting. "I wont tell her. Maybe Ill give her hints, but you're gonna take care of it yourself. Just don't hurt her, I wanna keep her. She's a great friends Mike. Get close to her and get to know her. Oh and just to be clear, she looks even _hotter_ in her bikini than in her current outfit. You'll know what I mean when you see her on Friday." The Latina said.

"Friday?" Mike asked.

"The Pool Party. We're having a Pool Party on Friday at her house." Santana said with a smile. "C'mon . Don't wanna miss the battle scene." Santana said. Mike nodded and they went back inside.

Back when they were sitting again,

"Didn't get any candy?" Rachel asked when she saw him with nothing.

"Nothing good." He lied swiftly, or so he thought. Rachel rolled her eyes because she knew that he knew that she knew that he was lying.

When the movie ended, everyone stood up and stretched as they made their way out of the cinema. Santana and Puck were talking and laughing while Matt and Brittany were already gone and Mike's arm swung around Rachel's arms, none of them noticing. Rachel didn't want the night to end yet.

"Hey, you wanna come to my house guys?" She asked everyone. Puck and Santana who were in front turned to them and immediately noticed Mike's arm, but didn't say anything.

"Sure, I'm only allowed to be out until 10 though. My mom has a night shift." Puck said.

"My Parents are gone to Puerto Rico again, so no curfew for me." Santana said, and Rachel turned to Mike.

"Sure." He said with a smirk. The four glee club members made their way to Santana's car.

"Shotgun." Puck yelled as they neared it. Santana rolled her eyes and Mike and Rachel smiled at them, wondering if they're back together yet. The two teens sat in the back, both on different sides, and both missing the contact. Through out the whole ride, Puck watched them with a knowing smirk on his face. He grabbed Santana's phone and sent a text to everyone besides Mike, Rachel, Quinn, Finn and Mercedes.

_Mission Get Cherry Together: ON THE GO._

He pressed send and gave the phone back to the Latina who smiled at him, knowing that the plan is finally working.

When the teens entered the house, their mouths were wide open , well except Rachel's, at the beauty of the house. They living room was a classic black and white theme while the kitchen was red and brown. And the house itself was three stories. The teens sat down on the sofa, observing their surrounding.

Something caught Puck's eye.

"Berry? Why do you have a laundry basket in you livi- Oh." He realized what he was saying and looked down sheepishly .

"Yeah." Rachel said while walking to the kitchen. "What do you guys want?"

"Anything you're having Rach." Mike said and Santana agreed.

"You have any beer?" Puck said.

"No, but I have Wine-"

"Sweet." Puck called out.

"-but we're not drinking on a school night." Rachel finished which made Puck sigh. Rachel came out with three glasses of Orange Juice and one glass with some purple liquid.

"Wine?" Puck asked happily.

"No. Cranberry juice." Rachel said, which made Puck's face turn into disgust, but he still drank it.

"Do you have any _Cherry_ Juice?" Santana teased, but of course Rachel and Mike didn't know what she meant. Puck laughed out loud and startled both of them.

"How many times exactly did your mom drop you on your head when you were little?" Rachel asked.

"None. You don't know what she mea-"

"Yes they do. They just haven't thought about it." The Latina said confidently.

Puck checked the clock beside the plasma TV and sighed.

"Gotta go." He said while standing up.

"Ok." Rachel said sadly, because one of them is going to be gone, but she walked him to the door and told him she'll see him tomorrow.

"You want to stay over Santana?" Rachel asked the Latina as she sat back down. Santana smiled and agreed.

"It'll be soo great, Ill put together some of your clothes from California and we'll make new outfits." She said happily.

"Guess that's my que to leave." Mike said as he too, stood up.

"You don't have to." Rachel protested when Santana was already upstairs looking for the brunettes room.

"It's okay. Ill see you at school tomorrow." He said with that sweet smile and Rachel smiled back and they made their way to the door.

"Thanks' for the movie thing." Rachel said awkwardly. Mike smiled and kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"Have a good night. Sweet dreams." He wished the girl. Rachel just nodded, still overwhelmed by his actions. Mike smiled again and then he was gone. Rachel closed the door and locked it, shutting the lights of in the kitchen and living room as she made her way upstairs, to the Master Bedroom. See, since her daddies are gone most of the time, they gave her free reign of the house and let her have the Master Bedroom. She opened the door and the door from her walk in Closet was opened. Santana was in there with clothes all laid out everywhere, as she slowly pulled together outfits.

"It was a date." The Latina said.

"No it wasn't." Rachel said, but still could keep the stupid shit eating grin off her face.

"_Yes it was_. I bet he's skipping all the way back to his house now." Santana said as she turned around with her famous smirk and an outfit put together. It looked perfect.

"You're wearing this tomorrow. I'm gonna pull some more outfits together and then we can sleep." Santana said.

The girls spent their night laughing, gossiping and putting together outfits.

Just before they went to sleep, Santana asked Rachel a question.

"Do you like Mike, now?" She asked.

"Yes." Rachel smiled.

Rachel heard something along the lines of 'good' when Santana muttered something, but she let it go and let sleep overtake her visions.

**That was Chapter 2 : ).**

**Like it/Hate it/ Change anything?**

**10-15 reviews Maybe : )?**

**Next up: Next day at school and Quinn/Finn/Mercedes confrontation. **


	4. Ch3: When the beginning is there

**Ok Guys, this chapter is longer… I tried to stop writing but somehow my fingers typed and extra 1,000 words… o.O… Yeah, I like writing.. So sue me.**

**The response to this story is amazing : ). Keep the reviews coming ! : )**

**Ch3: When the beginning is there…**

The annoying alarm o'clock woke up the two girls bright and early at 6:30. Santana groaned but sat up and finished waking Rachel up. Rachel's eyes opened and she stretched, her bones popping here and there.

"Oh shoot, I left my cheerio outfit at home." Santana said grumpily.

"Do you have to wear it today?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we don't have practice today so I can wear normal attire, but I'm kinda used to my cheerio outfit." The Latina explained.

"You can borrow my clothes, just like I borrowed yours." Rachel offered, and Santana's face lit up with a smile.

"Really? Thanks Rach. Ill go and get our outfits." Santana exclaimed and skipped to the walk in robe. Rachel meanwhile giggled and went downstairs to make the two girls protein shakes. When she was finished, she left them on the dining table and went upstairs for two towels. She handed Santana one.

"Here, you can use my shower." She said with a smile and took her outfit.

"Thanks." Santana said with her own smile and walked to the bathroom, bringing her outfit with her. Rachel walked towards the bathroom on the other side of her house, trying not to drop her outfit. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Once she was done showering, she blew dried her hair and left it down. She put on the brown waist tube dress that had turquoise, yellow and brown beaded gems, the soft and plain turquoise cardigan and her Vera Wang Lavender gold/brown ballet flats. She walked out of the bathroom, throwing her used towel in the laundry and walked back to her room where she saw Santana sitting on her bed already dressed. The Latina walked over to the vanity and looked at Rachel.

"Do you mind?" Santana asked as she picked up black mascara.

"No, go ahead." She reassured the Latina as she herself made her way to the vanity, picking up her Coco Chanel perfume and spraying it on herself and Santana who smiled.

She put on her Juicy Couture Nostalgia ring, Chan Luu leather wrap bracelet and her book locket necklace.

"Pick out anything you want." Rachel told the Latina as she put on the mascara on her top lashes. She grabbed red and turquoise nail polish to fit Santana's and her nails.

"Ill do your's first." Rachel said and started applying the red nail polish to Santana's left hand, and then her right hand. When Rachel was done, they waited half a minute for the polish to cool down before Santana did Rachel's nails. The girls went downstairs and drank their protein shakes and checked the clock which said 7:30. The girls left the house, Rachel locking the door after them and sped off to school.

They were the first ones there but Santana wanted to talk to Sylvester about something.

They walked to the bleachers where they started talking.

"Are you and Puck back together?" Rachel asked curiously.

"No, we both agreed that we'll wait a while for the drama to die down before we start dating, but we decided to be sex buddies again." She said with a smirk. Rachel made a disgusted sound at the visuals the Latina just gave her while she just laughed. Matt and Brittany joined them then.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform San?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I left mine at my house so Rach let me borrow her clothes." Santana said.

"Lookin good Rach." Matt complimented Rachel. Britt nodded in agreement.

"I need to go talk to Sylvester. You stay here, Ill be back soon." Santana said as she stood up and walked towards the building. Just then Puck and Mike came.

"Where is Sanny off to?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Sanny, huh?" Rachel teased.

"Cherry!" Puck shot right back making Mike and Rachel once again confused.

"What the hell is up with the Cherry thing?" Mike asked, while Puck just rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"She went to Sylvester for something."

"So Rach, are you thinking about joining the cheerios?" the blonde asked. Rachel shrugged and bit her bottom lip. She would love to be popular again, but she wasn't sure if she wanted past to repeat it self.

"Cheerio? Why would Berry wanna be a cheerio?" Puck asked.

"Because she was a cheerleader in ." Brittany said.

"St. Monica Brittany." Rachel corrected her blonde friend.

"Oh, Right." The blonde said.

"St. Monica?" Matt asked.

"Its in California…I lived there up until half way through Freshman year." Rachel said.

"Cool." Mike said something, and it made Rachel's heart speed up for some reason. And then Santana was back, sitting on Puck's lap. No one missed the smile on her face.

"What's up?" Puck asked as his hand came to rest on her thigh.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Santana said simply.

"You wanna go into the Auditorium and put a number together a number or something? Its going to get pretty boring during practice." Rachel suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Brittany said and Santana agreed, the three girls already discussing what to sing, while the guys trailed after them.

"What about Russian Roulette? We can make it into a trio." Rachel offered.

"Hey, what about us then." Puck asked.

"Girl only. Sorry." Santana said with an evil smirk as the trio made their way to the Auditorium, discussing parts of the song they're going to sing.

Meanwhile the boys were watching girls with fascination as they agreed on solo parts, without Rachel saying a word or even making an uneasy face. What can they say? They were proud of her.

Rachel checked the time on her phone and saw that it was 8:00 and they had class in thirty minutes.

"I'm going to get my books." Rachel said when she stood up, Santana and Brittany followed her and they fell into step together , the boys once again following them like lost puppies. Brittany took her books and decided to have some alone time with Matt and since they have the same homeroom, they went early. Puck took Santana's books from her arms and Mike took Rachel's, swinging his arm around her shoulder as they made their way to their homeroom. Mike was happy to remember that Puck , San , Rachel and Mike had similar classes. He had his first class Math (seriously, Math? In the morning, but still, Rachel had it too.), his second class was Biology (He was partners with Mercedes though…), his third class was free period (Puck, San and Rachel had it too.) Then there was Chem. that he didn't have it Rachel, then there was lunch and gym after and English 2 with Puck and Rachel. Okay, so he may have kinda stole Rachel's schedule from Puck's locker. But do you blame him?

They group sat in their homeroom, waiting for the teacher to call their names, raising their hands when she did, and when the bell rang for first period, Mike, Rachel , Santana and Puck walked to Math, the hall parting like red seas for them, but the again, Santana is scary like a freaking Rachel Berry when she's crazy. And when Rachel is crazy, she's bat shit scary.

"You want to perform the song today, at practice San?" Rachel asked Santana when they walked towards Math.

"Sure, we have to show bitch and wheezy what real talent is." Santana said harshly, still annoyed by Quinn's actions yesterday. Rachel smiled at Santana and mouthed thank you to her, which Santana answered with a wink.

They entered the classroom and sat at the back where there were two joined tables. Puck sat on one edge and Mike sat on the other, leaving the girl sit in the middle. They took out their books and started taking notes, except Puck, who couldn't bother . Saying that he'll remember everything.

The teacher let them talk when they finished their work.

"So, what exactly is going to happen at the Pool Party, Rach." Santana asked curiously, gaining Puck's and Mike's attention.

"Well, we come dressed in swimming suites, eat junk food, drink and tan? Oh and have fun?" She said lamely.

"Drink?" Puck asked excitedly.

"My daddies trust me, I'm allowed." Rachel said smugly.

"Spoiled rich brat." Puck said with a smirk, to which Rachel scoffed. "What are you gonna have?" He added.

"What ever you want. We have Wine and Whiskey, oh Champagne. I can make drinks and cocktails . My auntie taught me." Rachel said again.

"Do your parents know?" Mike asked to which Rachel nodded.

"Seriously, you're such a spoiled little brat ,Berry." Puck said.

"Oh wait till you see her Friday." Santana said to which Rachel blushed.

The bell ran signaling the end of class. Mike and Rachel walked to Biology and Puck and Santana to Chemistry, Puck talking to Santana about _their_ Chemistry, to which Santana rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I hate Biology." Rachel announced. "I m partners with Quinn."

"Tell me about it, my partner is Mercedes." Mike groaned and Rachel grimaced. Mike and Rachel walked into the room and saw Mercedes and Quinn sitting in the corner of the class.

"Oh Mr. Chang, Mr. Berry, there you are. Miss Jones wants to sit with Miss Fabray if that's okay with you." The teacher said. Mike smiled widely and led Rachel to an empty table.

"Cool. We're partners." Mike said and Rachel answered with a smile.

"That we are."

Biology passed slyly, occasional glares from Mercedes and Quinn, which Rachel ignored.

The bell ran and Mike and Rachel walked out of the classroom, to be met by Santana and Puck.

"Bleachers?" Santana asked the group who nodded.

"Me and Mike are going to 7-11 to get slushy's . _Cherry_ Santana?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I _really_ want _Cherry_." Santana said while looking at Rachel. The brunette rolled her eyes and linked her arms with the Latina and they walked to the bleachers.

"What about you Berry? You want _Cherry_?" He asked innocently.

"While, I do like Cherry very much, I prefer Grape." Rachel said, still not knowing what her friends were talking about. Puck rolled his eyes and he and Mike walked out the door while Santana and Rachel opened the other door and walked into the field, and walked to the bleachers.

"Do you have a Facebook Rach?" Santana asked curiously.

"I deleted it before I moved to Lima." Rachel said..

"Oh, What about MSN?" The Latina tried again.

"That I do." Rachel said.

"Nick?" Santana asked, hoping it wasn't something ridiculous.

"GoldiStar." Rachel said confidently, not missing a beat.

"Okay, tonight I'm making you a new MSN and a Facebook." Santana announced.

"Facebook? Why? Why would anyone add me?" Rachel said and stared and Santana like she was an idiot.

"Cause soon, you're going to be popular. Precisely tomorrow." Santana said with a smirk.

"Can I know how?" Rachel asked weakly like a little mouse.

"No." The Latina said firmly, and just then as on que, the boys came. Mike handed a slushy.

"Thank you Mike." Rachel said as a blush crept up to her cheeks and Mike grinned at that. Puck gave Santana a slushy and she moaned when she tasted it.

"Mmm.. _Cherry_. Oh _Chang_ , _Berry_… you should _totally _go for the _Cherry_." Santana hinted but Rachel was still oblivious. Mike narrowed his eyes and looked at Puck who raised his eyebrow and dared him to say anything.

"No thanks San. I like the grape." She said happily, oblivious to what was going on around her.

"So what is my new nickname going to be?" The brunette asked Santana.

"I don't know. It has to be something catchy. Like, Berry or something. Or I know… What about , _Cherry_." Santana said.

"Enough with the _Cherries,_ for gods sake, what is with you guys." Rachel said frustrated.

"They're just being idiots." Mike said roughly and made Rachel's eyes snap to his when she heard how harsh and loud he was. "Sorry." he muttered to which Rachel nodded.

"Pick something like RachBerry , or I know. RashBerry." Puck said, proud with himself.

"RashBerry?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well yeah, Sanny calls you Rach, so maybe you good do Rash, as in Ras. So its Rashberry." Puck explained his logic and the rest agreed.

"Rashberry it is." Rachel said. The teens talked for a while longer before the bell rang for fourth period.

"I've got Chemistry now. Puck you have English with Rach now right?" Mike asked as he stood up. To which Puck nodded and kissed Santana on her temple and they set off to different classes.

When they were seated, Rachel started bothering Puck.

"What with the _Cherry_ crap?" Rachel asked, and Puck stared at her, still not used to her swearing. "Well?" She asked impatiently.

"You'll find out later Rach. Now stop talking, we have to do our work." For once not using her old nickname.

"No we don't. We're done remember? We have free time now." Rachel said smugly to which Puck rolled his eyes. Quinn was sitting in front of them and suddenly turned to Rachel.

"Oh shut it, man hands. Stop thinking you own the place . You do know that Mike just wants to be your friend so he could get in your pants? And the whole time you and Puck dated he just wanted to screw you and get over it." Quinn said scathingly.

"I assure you that me and Noah dated for different reasons. He needed to date a Jewish girl, and I was the only one that he knew." Rachel said, avoiding the Mike sentence, not knowing if it was true. It hurt her that Mike wanted to only have sex with her. But this is Quinn we're talking about, the person that wants to make her life a living hell. She had to be lying.

"Sorry Q, but to your disappointment, I actually liked Rachel." Puck said with a smirk. "So get your nose out of her fucking business." He defended.

"Puckerman! Watch your mouth young man." The teacher yelled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Loin ." He said with a flirty smile which made the teacher roll her eyes and turn back to her book.

"What ever _Puck_." Quinn said harshly, and with the last glare she turned back to her notepad.

The though of Mike using Rachel bothered her. She knew that Quinn was lying, but what if it was true?

"She's just jealous." Puck said when he saw the lost expression on Rachel's face. "Mike want to be friends with you." Puck added. Rachel, unable to say anything nodded with a smile and grabbed her Blackberry. She unlocked the keyboard and saw a recent text from Santana.

[San] : am dun my calculus .. Wat bout uu?

[Rach] : Done my eng. Sooo boring up here.

[San] : K. lunch, me n Britt are sitting with u guys. Kurt is planning on slushying Bitch and Wheezy.

[Rach] : Will me trying to stop kurt work?

[San] : nope.

[San] : Gotta go, bells goin in ten.

Rachel locked her keyboard and put her phone in her bag.

"What did she want?" Puck asked.

"_Sanny_ told me that Quinn and Mercedes are getting slushy facials today. By Kurt." Rachel said with a sigh.

"What's wrong? Don't you want them to get slushied?" He asked, wondering why Berry has to be so fucking nice all the time.

"Well, a part of me, the very, very selfish and naughty part of me, wants them to suffer. But I know what it feels like." Rachel said.

"They're gonna get what they deserve." Puck said, leaving no room for arguments. Rachel sighed but nodded. Looking at the clock, it said 3 minutes until lunch.

Just to have something to do, she sang over the part of their trio and the chorus. When she was done with that, she only had 26 second left.

_Damn that stupid Bell_. She thought.

Then the Bell went.

She and Puck stood up and went out the door, where Santana and Mike were waiting. Puck kissed the Latinas forehead again and swung his arm to her waist. Mike took Rachel's books and rested his Arm on Rachel's shoulders like always. Telling the Mc Kineley that Rachel was his, and of course Rachel was still oblivious. Santana and Puck who decided to play with them a little, took Rachels free arm and dropped it around Mike's waist.

"Don't pull away. I know you want to hold him." Santana whispered in Rachel's ear and with that, her and Puck were gone, running around the corner to the Cafeteria. Mike knew that Puck moved Rachel's arm, but he was still happy and smiled down at Rachel who smiled back.

They pushed the doors to the cafeteria and separated, Rachel going to put her books where The Gleeks minus Finn, Quinn and Mercedes were sitting, but instead two jocks and a cheerleader sat. She saved a seat for her and Mike beside Santana and went back to the line, where Mike saved her a spot in front of him.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at him. She bought a Nacho and orange juice and went sit but she was stopped by Finn. Mike bought similar and went to stand beside Rachel.

"Can we talk? In private." Finn asked, eyeing Mike.

"No. We can talk now." Mike said harshly.

"Its okay Mike. Go take the spot I saved us before someone steals it." Rachel told Mike and gave him a pleading look. He walked back to their table and sat where Rachel's books were, turning around to talk to Santana and Puck. Rachel turned to Finn.

"What?" She said harshly.

"I wanna be with you." He said.

"Are you kidding me? You are such a pathetic little boy, Finn. I'm not ever going to like you again. Stay away from me." She said snidely and walked back to their table. She dropped her tray of lunch and was about to sit beside Mike when some red headed Cheerio took her place.

"Excuse me. I was sitting here." Rachel said politely, which gained Mike's , Santana's and Puck's attention.

"Sylvia, Rachel was sitting here." Mike said, moving so he could give Rachel some space to sit.

"I was first." The red head said scathingly.

"Syl, let Rach sit there." Puck said with a wink, but the Red head just scoffed.

"Move Renedez." Santana said calmly, well, as calmly as the Latina could.

"Why?" She asked like a child. "Don't you want to sit beside me Mikey?" She asked Mike, clearly checking him out. Rachel didn't know what annoyed her more, the fact that a cheerio was checking him out, or that he wasn't doing anything about it.

"No." He said harshly.

"Guys, calm down. Its okay. Ill just go sit beside Tina." Rachel said with a smile and took her tray, but when she was passing Santana, the Latina stole her tray and set it beside Mike's.

"San, I don't have anywhere to sit." Rachel protested.

"Yes you do, I have the most _perfect_ place." Santana said. She grabbed brunette pushed her down on Mike, making her sit on his lap. Rachel blushed and immediately tried to get of off his lap, but the Latina stopped her.

"Santana, stop it. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Rachel said.

"You _won't _. Mike won't mind, Right Mike?." She assured Rachel and looked pointedly at Mike, who still hasn't said anything. But instead rested his hand on Rachel's hip, trying to steady her.

Rachel wiggled a bit, trying to get comfortable, which was pretty hard since something hard like his phone kept stopping her from her comfort. Mike grabbed both of her hips, making her stop.

"Stop moving." He said lowly and rested his head on her shoulder. Giggles of three different voices could be heard from her table as Puck laughed loudly and Matt snickered in Rachel's and Mike's direction.

Lunch ended a bit too fast for their liking, but since the whole gang except Mercedes and Quinn and Artie of course didn't have Gym, that made up for it.

Gym went by smoothly, except Finn trying to talk to Rachel, but when Mike flipped him a birdie, he stopped and avoided Rachel for the rest of the Class.

Next, Rachel had English 2 with Mike and Puck, while Santana had Math 2 and Brittany and Matt had free period and were probably making out in the Janitors closet again.

Santana kissed Puck on the cheek and skipped of to class while Mike and Rachel walked to English, both exhausted from Gym, sat at the back of the class and sulked and moaned about how unfair Tanaka was.

"You think Tanaka was hard? Then imagine Santana, she wouldn't leave me alone. I had to do 20 laps and then stretch for 30 minutes!" Rachel exclaimed and put her head on their table.

"Okay. You win." Mike said and then looked up and said "At least I have the class with you."

"That sure makes up for it." She mumbled into the table, but took her book out and started on her assignment . She needed to write either , a short story, a poem or a Diary entry. She decided on writing a diary entry, making sure that Mike wasn't looking at what she was writing, she described the Regional's, what happened after, yesterday and today. And lastly, she wrote a quick paragraph about Mike, still making sure he didn't see. When she was done, she closed the book .

"Mind sharing? Ill show you mine if you'll show me yours." Mike said with a smile, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Nah- uh." Rachel said shaking her head. "I don't want you to know my super secrety secret." She joked around it and made Mike smirk. The bell rang Rachel ran out of her classroom towards Glee, but was stopped by Brittany when she came running down the hallway and towards Rachel, when she was near Rachel, she threw herself at her and started crying loudly, well, more like sobbing. Rachel wrapped her arms around her and started rubbing her back.

"What's wrong Britt?" She cooed to the sweet blond.

"Matt just wants in my cheerio skirt." The blond girl wheezed.

"Who said that?" She said sharply.

"Mercedes. Me and Kurt were ready to slushy them just a second ago and before I could, Mercedes told me that." Brittany said.

"Sweetie, you should know better than to listen to Mercedes. Matt likes you, and Mercedes lied to you because she likes Matt. Don't trust her." Rachel told her, seeing Mike disappear to where Brittany came from. "Do you understand?"

The sweet blond nodded and smiled at Rachel.

"Now come on, we have five minutes to sort it out." Rachel said and led Brittany down the hall to where Mike went. When they reached the place, Quinn was behind Mercedes who was snickering. Kurt and Santana were held back by Puck and Mike and Matt was looking all over the place. When he finally saw us, he run over to Brittany who jumped into his arms. Rachel smiled.

"Guys, you still singing?" Rachel asked Santana and Brittany. At Rachel's voice, The Latina started calming down and turned to Rachel.

"Of course." She said calmly and Puck let her go. Santana threw one glare at Mercedes and walked over to Rachel and they walked towards the Choir room where Mr. Schuester was already sitting.

"Mr .Schuster ? Me, Santana and Brittany are performing a trio." Rachel said. Will looked up and smiled at the two girls.

"Of course, Rach. Lets wait for everyone shall we?" Mr. Schuester said. The two girls nodded and went to sit, waiting for everyone to come in. Puck, Matt and Brittany were the first ones there and went to sit around the two girls. Mike came in next, taking a chair and sitting beside Rachel, who threw him a smile. Tina and Artie walked in and sat beside Matt while Mercedes, Finn and Quinn sat two chairs from the group. Kurt came in last and grabbed a chair, sitting beside Puck, throwing glares at Quinn and Mercedes.

"Okay, Guys. Brittany, Santana and Rachel have something for you. Take it away Ladies."

Santana and Rachel stood up, taking their spots and the band began to play the music.

[Rachel]:

Take a breath, take it deep

Calm yourself, he says to me

If you play, you play for keeps

Take a gun and count to three

Im sweating now, moving slow

No time to think, my turn to go

[All]:

And you can see my heart beating

You can see it through my chest

That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving

Know that I must pass this test,

So just pull the trigger

[Santana]:

Say a prayer to yourself

Close your eyes

Sometimes it helps

And then I get a scary thought

That he's here means he's never lost

[All]:

And you can see my heart beating

You can see it through my chest

That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving

Know that I must pass this test,

So just pull the trigger

[Brittany]:

As my life flashes before my eyes,

I'm wondering if, Ill ever see another sunrise?

So many wont get the chance to say goodbye,

But it's too late to pick up the value of my life.

[All]:

And you can see my heart beating

You can see it through my chest

That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving

Know that I must pass this test,

So just pull the trigger

The girls finished and waited for the group's reactions.

**I know, how mean of me to leave you guys like that, but I think this chapter was too long : ).**

**Please review : ).**

**I am not updating until the total reviews hits 30 - 35 ; ). Sorry ^^.**


	5. Ch4: Baby, I like it

**The reviews were amazing last chapter. Thank you so much. I'm really sorry it took that much time to put this up. Please forgive ; )?**

**Anyway, so here it is.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything.**

**Ch 4 : Baby, I like it**

The girls waited for everyone's reactions. Everyone in the room was quite, but the suddenly Puck stood up and clapped and cheered loudly, Mike and Matt following his lead. Tina clapped in her seat along with Artie and Kurt gave them a thumbs up. The rest ignored.

"Wow, if we could only have had _that_ much spirit for the Regional's" Mr. Schuester exclaimed with a laugh but clapped with the rest of them. The girl took their seats and then Mike, Puck and Matt stood up.

"You guys performing too?" Mr. Schuester asked with a surprised glint in his eyes, the boys never really did any number willingly.

"Well, since our ladies were so _nice_, and didn't let us in their group, we decided to put a number together while they were rehearsing." Matt spoke. Puck walked over to the band and told them the song, and walked back, taking his rightful spot.

"You can sing along ladies." Puck said with a wink.

The music started playing and the boys moved their bodies to the rhythm of the music.

[Matt] :

One Love…One Love…

Puckerman, Chang…

Ya'll know what time it is..

We go set it off tonight, just go..

Set the club on fire, just go…

Puckerman, holla at them like…

[Puck] :

Girl please excuse me

If I'm coming too strong

But tonight is the night

We can really let go (he sang as he winked at Santana)

My girlfriend is out of town

And I'm all alone

Your boyfriend is on Vacation

And he doesn't have to know

_No oh oh, oh oh…_ (B + S + R + K)

No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you

_No oh oh, oh oh…_(B+S+R+K)

Shout out loud, Screamin loud

Let me hear you go!

(Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Tina joined them and started dancing around them.)

[Everyone dancing]:

Baby I like it,

They way you move on the floor

Baby I like it,

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it,

I, I, I like it

[ The girls ] :

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

[Mike] :

Girl please excuse me,

If I'm misbehaving, oh

I'm trying to keep my hands off,

But you keep begging me for more

Round ,round, round,

Give a low, low, low

Let the time, time pass

'Cause we're never getting old

_No oh oh, oh oh _( B+R+S+K+T)

No one can do it better, turn around I'll give you more

_No oh oh, oh oh _(B+R+S+K+T)

Shout out loud, Screamin loud!

Let me hear you go!

[Everyone dancing]:

Baby I like it,

They way you move on the floor

Baby I like it,

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it,

I, I, I like it

[Matt] :

Come on DJ…That's my DJ

I'm a Lima Boy, You how we play..

I'm playing, what you wanna, I play

What you give me got me good

Now watch me…

[The boys]:

It's a different species, get me in DC

Let's Party the White House lawn

Tiger Wood tired of Jesse James

Here goes Matty all night long

Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that its on.

[The girls] :

Pa' fuera ! Pa' la calle

Dalle mamita tirame ese baile!

Dalle mamita tirame ese baile!

[Mike] :

I see you watchin me, you see me watchin you…

I love the way you move

I like them things you do like…

[Puck] :

Don't stop baby, Don't stop baby,

Just keep on shaking along

[Santana] :

I won't stop baby, won't stop baby,

Till you get enough

[The girls] :

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

[Everyone dancing]:

Baby I like it,

They way you move on the floor

Baby I like it,

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it,

I, I, I like it

Party, (oh yes I like it!) Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

Oh yes I like it!

Party, Karamu (oh yes I like it!) Fiesta , Forever!

The song ended and everyone cheered loudly while laughing and breathing heavily.

"Wow ! I'm sorry girls, but this was _way_ better!" Mr. Schuester said happily.

"HA!" Puck yelled to the girls faces. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"You know, we could still un invite you to the Pool Party." The Latina said sharply. Puck's smirk fell from his face and his face looked pleading.

"Oh god, sorry. Please don't un invite me!"

"Whipped!" Matt exclaimed with a laugh. Brittany turned to Santana

"You have a whip?" The sweet blond asked which made some people in the room laugh.

"No Britt. If someone says that a guy is whipped, that means he's pretty much his girlfriends bitch." The Latina explained.

"Oh."

"Anyway, does anyone have any other performances?" Mr. Schuester asked.

No one said anything, so Will took is as a no.

"Well, since we don't have to practice anything, class dismissed." Will said as he picked up his leather bag.

Mercedes and Quinn practically stomped out of the room and Finn followed them.

"Anyone want to come over to my house and hang out?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Me and Puck will be there." Santana said defiantly.

"Hey Berry, mind giving Mike a ride? We drove to school together and I'm taking San to my house soo.." Puck trailed off.

"No, Of course I wouldn't. When are you coming?" Rachel asked, secretly happy that she got to ride with Mike.

"Straight after telling Ma." Puck said and with a wink, him and Santana walked out the door.

"I cant come over today, My family and Artie have a family dinner tonight." Tina said with an eye roll.

"That's okay."

Brittany just said that they'll be there and walked out with Matt.

"Well, come on then." Rachel told Mike and walked out the door, Mike following.

Rachel went to her locker and took her bag, then they stopped by Mike's locker and he took his.

They walked to Rachel's car in silence, both of them having one thing on their mind, not knowing that they were thinking similar.

They opened the doors and got in, still not saying anything.

"I really like your performance, especially your solo piece. I never knew your voice was soo.. WOW." Rachel tried making small talk.

"Yeah, well , still think your song was better." Mike mumbled.

"What time do you have to get home."

"No curfew… My mom is away." Mike said somewhat automatically. " That's why most of the parties are at my house. My mom is away every second week to DC. My dad and my mom divorced when I started Junior High." Mike said.

"Oh." Rachel said. The ride was short and fast, and they made their way to her house quickly.

Once the car hit the gravel , both teens got out and walked into the house. Rachel went to the kitchen and retrieved them both sodas, while Mike sat in the living room.

Rachel handed the soda to Mike and put hers on the coffee table.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable, Mind giving me 5 minutes?" Rachel asked, already standing up.

"Go ahead. Matt and Brittany should be here any minute now, so Ill open the door." Mike assured her. Rachel smiled gratefully and ran upstairs and into the bedroom.

She locked her bedroom door and ran to her walk in robe and went through outfits.

She picked out one of the lighter shades of the outfit rainbow and stripped out of her clothes, and put on the ones she chose. She ran to the vanity and quickly brushed through her hair.

She walked out of her bedroom and walked down the stairs where Brittany and Mike already sat.

"Hey Rach. Santana and Puck should be here soon." Brittany said excitedly.

"Okay." Rachel said walked to the kitchen to retrieve two more sodas. She walked back and gave them the drinks and went to sit beside Mike.

"So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Play games like Truth or Dare? Listen to Music.." Rachel trailed off.

"I totally wanna play truth or dare." Brittany exclaimed.

The bell rang and Santana and Puck came in. Matt jogged to the kitchen to get them drinks.

"My mom doesn't really like it. But who cares." Puck said gruffly while Santana looked down, feeling the unease.

"I really don't want her to be like that. I want her to like me, you know?" The Latina mumbled.

Rachel sighed.

"She would be stupid not to accept you San." Rachel assured her. "Now, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Everyone said 'me' so Rachel started.

"Matt. Truth or Dare." Rachel asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and go to my neighbor and ask for sugar." Rachel said smugly while everyone beside Matt exclaimed in laughter. Matt's eyes widened and he _blushed_. "What, are you scared?" Rachel taunted him.

"Pff. Of course not." He scoffed. He took his shirt off, followed by his jeans and shoes and opened the door.

"When I choose you, you are so going down Berry." He threatened, but Rachel just winked. Matt walked out the door and ran down the street to Ms Evans house. The group of friends ran to the window to observe the scene before them.

Matt knocked on the door and Ms. Evans answered.

Matt was just beginning to talk when Ms. Evans shut the door on his face and switched the sprinklers on, making them spray on Matt. He ran down the street again and back into the house where Rachel had a towel ready for him. He quickly dried and put on his clothes, and went to sit beside Brittany.

"Okay. That was humiliating." Matt snapped. "Santana. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"How many times did you and Puck have sex with parents in the house?" He asked.

"Don't remember. Loads." She said. "Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us the exact sum of hours you and Rachel dated." Santana said, knowing that Puck didn't know that.

"95." He answered automatically. "It was nearly four days."

"Wow. You counted?" The Latina said amazed.

"Yep." He said. "Anyway. Berry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think you ever _did_ love Finn?" Puck asked. Mike's ears perked up at that question and Rachel looked down and sighed.

"No. I think it was his voice. I seem to fall in love with every male lead. Like Jesse, and Finn… and Mr. Schuester." She added with a blush.

"Ohh… That means you have to sing with the boy that _likes_ you and that _you like_ so that you'll finally start dating." The Latina said with a wink. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the Latina.

"What is with all the _Cherry_ crap."

"You didn't ask me if what I wanted. I chose Dare".

"Fine. I dare you to tell me _what is with all the Cherry crap_." Rachel asked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"It is _so_ obvious. I would tell you, but then it would ruin everything."

"Ruin everything? Is this a prank or something?" Rachel asked.

"No. You'll find out soon enough okay?" The Latina snapped.

"Fine." Rachel huffed.

At the end, the game didn't last long enough and Rachel put on some music. No, not musicals. _Real_ music. As in Ne-Yo, Rihanna and Mario. Maybe some Enrique Iglesias.

The girls were dancing to Rihanna's latest hit when I Like it by Enrique Iglesias came on, the song that they sang in the Choir Room.

When the song ended, the group of friends erupted into laughter.

"Ok boys. You go home now and Me and Britt are staying and making Rach a Facebook and new Msn. So when you get home, you go straight on Msn and into Glee chat Room and we'll be there.

"Ok." Puck said with a sigh and got up. He walked over to his girlfriends and pecked her on the lips. Matt did the same wit Britt and hugged Rachel. Puck and Matt walked over to Puck's car and got in. Rachel followed Mike to close the door. Mike turned to Rachel and hugged her and like last night, kissed her on the forehead. He pulled away slightly and they saw a flash of something in the corner of their eyes. They turned around and saw Brittany with a pink camera and Santana going upstairs. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"See you on MSN." Mike said with that sweet smile. Rachel nodded with her own smile and Mike turned around and walked to Puck's car.

_Funny, I though they couldn't have any room for Mike_. Rachel though but shut the door when Puck started the car. She locked it and her and Britt ran upstairs.

They walked into the room and saw Santana already on Messenger Live, making a new account for Rachel. Rachel went to sit on the bed while the two cheerios made her account and started adding people from school.

At the end, she had 23 new friends that accepted her invitation. Santana then went to the Glee chat Room where a conversation was already started.

_RashBerry just signed in._

Puckerone : I used to be finchel ..u knw.. With quinn and all.. But now..I'm tottaly cherry.

Hummel Diva : Yeah. I'm tottaly routing for Cherry now. Who came up with the name anyway?

Puckerone: Sanny did

Rashberry : Err.. Hi guys.

Santana typed, not letting anymore information let loose in front of Rachel.

Changster : heyy Rach. San and britt murder you yet?

Rachel took over now.

RashBerry: well, obviously not.

Puckerone: Cool.

Rashberry : So, the cherry thing again? can anyone tell me what is with it? I'm getting pretty sick of it now.

Hummel Diva : Nothing darling. Don't worry.

RashBerry : Fine.

Santana took over.

RashBerry: Suuuppp Bitchez. San here. Me and Rachie are going brb now cause were making her a new Facebook.

Puckerone : kk.

Changster: Ok.

Santana minimized the conversation and went on and started signing Rachel up. When she was done, she completed the profile and started adding pictures from Rachel's computer. Santana took and Brittany's camera and her USB cable and loaded the pictures from her camera of the time they spent tonight and yesterday. Santana, being the sneaky little mouse put on the picture of her and Mike at the door from tonight and set it as profile picture.

"No! Stop it! They'll think were dating or something!" Rachel yelled.

"Stop it Rachel." Santana snapped and Rachel stayed quite. The Latina scrolled up on the page and went to the Alerts, accepting every invite from the alerts page and went to look for the popular people . She added a couple of popular people and some nice cheerios and then went back to Msn.

Puckerone : dude, ur totally whipped, and ur not even dating her .

Matterone : not dating her _yet._

Hummel Diva: true.

RashBerry : whipped by?

Changster: No one. don't listen to them.. Theyre idiots.

Rashberry: But you do like someone. Who?

Changster : don't worry. Ull find out soon anyway.

Rashberry: Okay. Fine.

Rashberry: San here. Again. Me and britt are going home…so we'll see you on our accounts

Puckerone : Ill sneak through ur window when ma goes to bed. See you there.

Rashberry: Yeah okay. Bye xx 3

Santana logged me off and stood up.

"I have to get home, Rach." Santana said when I stood up.

"Okay." The brunette said and guided the two girls downstairs.

Once they reached the bottom, Santana spoke.

"Meet me on the football field. In the Morning . 8:00 sharp. Don't be late." Santana said.

"Why?"

"Well, someone is going to have to show the cheerleading squad the new tumble routine." Brittany said.

"Oh. Ok." Rachel said as she opened the door.

"Good night Santana, Brittany."

"Oh trust me, I _will_ have a good night." The Latina said with a smirk as the two cheerios walked out the door. Rachel rolled her eyes and winced at the mental images Santana just sent her.

_I bet it was on purpose_.

Rachel waited until the two girl were in the car before closing the door and locking it. She turned the lights off in the kitchen and living room and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

She walked towards her computer and turned MSN on again and went to the Glee chat Room.

Puckerone : so what do u like about her that much?

Changster : Are you kidding? She's the prettiest girl in Lima.

Changster : No, scratch that. Prettiest girl in Ohio.

Changster : Plus, She HAS AN

Changster : AMAZING

RashBerry : heyy : )

Puckerone : Sup babe. Wb.

Changster : Wb rach.

RashBerry : So now I know that the girl you like is very pretty.

Hummel Dive : Sweetie, that girl is one beautiful _Diva_.

RashBerry : Oh?

Puckerone : Chang might as well cut his balls off and give them to her in a paper bag tomorrow. Lolz

RashBerry : Another clue. So now I know that he talks to her and that they might be friends.

Changster : Ok. Enough about my love life guys. I'm gonna play COD.. So see ya tomoro

RashBerry : Have fun Mike.

Changster : Sweet dreams Rach ; ].

_Changter just signed off._

Rashberry: So do you know who she is?

Puckerone : Why? Jealous?

Rashberry : No.

Puckerone You are jealous !

Rashberry : Stop it.

Puckerone: Whatev berry. I won't tell him though… ill respect ur privacy.

Rashberry: Thank you.

Rashberry : I'm gonna go on fb.. So if we won't talk today then goodnight noah. And yes, before you tell me you _will_ have a goodnight, I already know that. San isn't really private towards her sex life.

Puckerone : gnite. Sweet dreams babe and dream of Mikey.

_Rashberry just signed off._

"Jerk." Rachel muttered under her breath as she went back to Facebook. She checked her alerts and started accepting nearly all friends requests. She added most of the people from her other clubs and more nice cheerios; the ones that were never mean to her. Together she had around 70 friends. She checked the clock which read 9:00 now. It was an hour early, but Rachel was exhausted. All thanks to Santana and Brittany. But something told her it was just the beginning.

Rachel woke up the next day at 6:00 am. She went through her usual Morning Routine and put clothes on once she was done. She drank coffee today instead of her usual morning protein shake. She drove to school listening to I Like it again, memories flooding back from the day before . She walked towards the bleachers at exactly 7:50 am and went to sit on the steps, waiting for Santana and her cheerios.

"Hey Rach. Over here." The voice of Santana came from her right. Rachel looked up and saw the cheerleading squad stretching.

She stood up and jogged towards the group, thanking god that she remembered to wear shorts today.

"So, you're gonna show us the routine okay? And then we'll follow you." Santana said as she reached them.

"Sure." Rachel said as she began stretching on her own.

"Sanny? Can I go to the water fountain." Brittany said in a somewhat fake pleading voice. Rachel knew something was up.

"Sure Britt. Make _it_ quick." Santana said. And somehow Rachel just _knew _that Brittany wasn't going to the fountain. The blonde cheerio ran across the field at top speed and ran inside.

Meanwhile, Santana ordered Rachel to show her routine. The other cheerios complimented Rachel at her good work in putting the routine up and then they started it together, Rachel taking Brittany's place when needed. When the routine ended, the girls collapsed to the ground. The cheerios being mostly happy that they got a new routine and that Coach Sylvester might for once actually appreciate it.

"Berry! Your uniform will be in my office. You are going to pick it up after school. No excuses." A voice from behind her said. Rachel spun around to see Coach Sylvester with a serious look on her face. The coached eyes narrowed at Rachel's lack of answering.

"Of course Coach." Santana answered for her with a big smile on her face. The cheerleading coach nodded and took off towards the school.

"What just happened?"

**OHH! WHAT NOW? Didn't expect that huuuh?**

**Gimme at least 20 reviews this time! I know you can do it ; )!**


	6. Ch5: The Cherry Cheer

_**Hello, I love you won't you tell me your name…?**_**Bahaha.. That was random… it's a song that Finn sings in Hell-O (:… don't get me wrong, I tottaly hate that meathead, but that song is forever stuck in my head. But,**

_**I wake up every evening, with a small smile on my face, and it never seems out of place..**_** Now my Cherry juices have returned ( :**

**One more thing? Do me a huge**__**favor**__**and spread around the fic 'Mikel'**

**http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5779480/1/bMikel_b**

**It's a Cherry fic, RavenWolf2098 is an amazing author : ). You should also check out her other fic 'Matchel'**_ , _**RuthBerry fic (Matt/Rachel).**

**Don't own anything except my OC and the twists in the story (: .**

**On with the story….**

**Ch5: One, Two ,Three, Four, who do we appreciate more, not the Inns or the Kinn, but the mighty Cherry Team. Go…. CHERRY!**

_Previously :_

"_Berry! Your uniform will be in my office. You are going to pick it up after school. No excuses." A voice from behind her said. Rachel spun around to see Coach Sylvester with a serious look on her face. The coaches eyes narrowed at Rachel's lack of answering._

"_Of course Coach." Santana answered for her with a big smile on her face. The cheerleading coach nodded and took off towards the school._

"_What just happened?"_

Rachel stood in the middle of the field with the cheerleading squad beside her. Some where squealing delighted, some where bored and started taking of towards the school.

Rachel's head turned to the Latina and she glared, hard.

Santana's smile started to fade slowly as she stared right back. What did she do wrong?

"How could you do that?" The brunette snapped, for once not even minding the audience. The Latina's look changed from blank to simply confused.

"What's wrong Rach? Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked timidly. Santana was trying not to act rude, she tried to stay calm. She like Rachel and didn't want to lose her. Rachel's face softened at her friends tone and suddenly she felt bad for acting like a spoiled bitch.

"Santana, I did want this," The brunette started as she licked her bottom lip. "But, I wanted to earn it. Myself." She said as she stood her ground. Santana's face fell down further if that was possible. She didn't feel bad though, she wanted Rachel to be popular. She wanted her suffering to stop. Santana looked back at the ground but then looked up.

"I'm sorry." The Latina apologized, but she wasn't done. "But I don't regret it." She added.

"I accept, but I'm still kind of mad." Rachel said. "But I don't regret it, either." She added with a laugh. Santana's famous smile returned and she walked towards her friend and pulled her into a hug which Rachel returned.

"Group Hug!" Brittany yelled excited just as Santana saw the boys coming across the field. Brittany squealed and jumped on Santana and Rachel, taking them off guard and making them land on the grass.

"Are our Ladies having a threesome? Fuck. That's hot. Canna'join?" Puck yelled as he neared the three friends who were laid over each other.

"Fuck no, Puck. You're not manly enough." Santana said, but judging by her tone and the wink she sent Puck, everyone knew she was just joking. Rachel who was surprisingly on top of them stood up and wobbled to Puck, giving him a hug. She hugged Matt next and lastly Mike, staying in his arms longer and inhaling his scent. She stepped out of his embrace but remained standing beside him.

Santana stood up from Brittany and bounced happily to Puck, sending him a sly smirk and proceeded to suck his face in front the group of friends who fake gagged. Brittany skipped innocently to Matt and hugged him, staying in his arms and smiling happily. Rachel checked the time on her phone and knew it was time to go inside.

"Come on. Bell is going in few minutes." She said as she pulled on Mike's shirt. Mike smiled at Rachel's innocent yet possessive gesture and pretended to let be dragged into the school, the group following amused, well except Brittany who was counting the colors of her cheerio uniform, gathering that they only had two colors.

Once they entered the school, Rachel's hand dropped from Mike's shirt and they made their way to his locker since it was on their way. Mike grabbed his Math's book and his Letterman jacket and handed it to Rachel. Rachel raised one perfect brow and looked at him for an explanation. Mike scratched the back of his neck as heat rushed to his chest. Santana walked past with Puck, whispering "Take it." as she strode along. Rachel grabbed the jacket but didn't put it on, letting her hand hold it.

"Put it on." Matt whispered into her ear as he and Brittany passes and made their way to their class. Rachel bit her lip softly as she watched Mike, who was watching her put his Letterman jacket on. The number (28?) standing out. Mike sighed with relief as the Jacket was fully on. They stopped beside her locker to get her Math's book before they walked into their first class. Mike, Rachel, Puck and Santana sat through the class in boredom. Math's was one of Puck's weaker subject, but having Rachel as a partner really didn't matter .

Biology was the hour where Rachel was on her edge, her nerves more prominent whenever she was paired off with Mercedes or Quinn.

The third period was when Rachel started to Relax.

Puck and Santana were already sitting on the bleachers, discussing 'The Cherry Plan'.

Mike and Rachel walked towards where The Latina and Puck were sitting, One of Mike's arm lazily draped over Rachel's waist. The brunette didn't seem to notice, but she did smile wider and she leaned into him more than usual.

"One, Two , Three , Four, who do we appreciate more, not the Inn's or the Kinn, but the mighty Cherry Team! Go…CHERRY!" Santana cheered and squealed around as the Cherries came closer.

Rachel heard the cheer and narrowed her eyes as a light-bulb went off in her head.

"So the Cherry crap, is actually a ship name?" Rachel asked incredulously, her mouth shaping a perfect 'o'.

Santana's and Puck's smile's dropped and they nearly cracked.

"It is!" Rachel yelled but then her voice lost her enthusiasm and she started thinking again. "Mine and Noah's ship name was Puckelberry. And Cherry is… wait." The brunettes said accusingly. Her eyes narrowed as she thought. "_Chang, Berry you should tottaly go for the cherry?_" She mimicked Santana's hint from yesterday, making all three go paler than possible. "But that means…" The brunette trailed off. "Santana!" She snapped before her face turned red and her fists bowled. She snarled and stamped her foot before stomping towards the school. Santana looked down guiltily and Puck's hands flew towards his face, rubbing it tiredly.

"Fuck. She figured it out. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" He yelled before burring his head in his hands again. Mike's form was still frozen before he sent Santana a glare and took off, searching for Rachel.

He found her in the Choir Room. He breathed in a deep breath before he stepped in and took a chair, placing it in front of her before sitting down. Her face was confused.

"You knew." She accused him. There was no use denying it anymore.

"Yeah." He said, his voice barely over a whisper, but it still made Rachel's body shiver with delight. She bit her lip before she looked up at him.

"Do you know why they've been saying all those stuff?" Rachel asked. Mike's head hung down as he found the courage to tell the fragile brunette how he feels. He licked his lips, his heart missing a beat as the words came out without a warning.

"I kinda like you Rach. I had for some time." He mumbled, a part of him wondering if she heard him at all.

"I like you too." She said, her smile bright. Her voice was strong, making Mike embarrassed. Mike looked up and smiled. The Bell rang, interrupting the teens from their thoughts.

Mike cleared his throat and kissed Rachel close to the corner of her mouth. She blushed at his action but smiled.

"I gotta go to Chem now. See ya in 55 minutes?" Mike asked.

"Ill be counting." Rachel said dramatically. Mike chuckled at her antics but took off towards his class. Rachel skipped towards her English class but stopped dead in her tracks as Santana stood there with a sullen Puck. Santana's eyes met mine and they looked apologetic. She ran over to me and started fussing and apologizing over and over again.

"It's fine Santana. Really!" She shouted irritated.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really." The brunette huffed out, huffed out because Santana pounced on me before the words were fully out of my mouth. The warning bell rang and the Latina stepped out of our embrace. Her eyes shone with joy and she pecked her lips in a friendly manner before flouncing off towards her next class. Rachel rolled my eyes at her antics but stepped into class, sitting on the seat Noah had saved her.

"That's Perfect, she didn't even give me a peck since before school started, looks like you were the lucky one." Noah joked as Rachel sat down. The brunette knew he was avoiding the subject. She turned her head to him and glared. Noah lost his fake happiness and his eyes widened. Rachel Berry just used her famous glare on him!

"You knew!" She whispered angrily, her eyebrows furrowed, still glaring. Her pose was somewhat uncomfortable but she kept in place. The two friends stayed quite as not to interrupt the class from wide reading. Noah's face softened faster and he looked pleadingly at Rachel who only raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Sorry! It's just that you like each other and we only wanted you guys to know that and get together. You're perfect for each other. Please forgive me!"

Rachel face softened and she put on a wicked smirk. "Its okay." She dismissed him.

"What?" He asked confused at her sudden change of mood. "Berry, you PMSing?" He asked rather uncomfortably.

"No Noah. Me and Mike confessed our devotions to each other." Rachel said happily.

"And?" He asked impatiently .

"And Nothing." She said again, beginning her reading.

"You didn't kiss?" He asked.

"No. He kissed me close to my lips though." Rachel said, although she really wished that they did kiss.

"Oh." He said disappointed.

"Noah? If I tell you something, will you promise not to kill me?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Promise." He said, although his voice was a bit cautious.

"Well, ever since you started dating Santana again, well, you turned into a big softie." Rachel said and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Noah looked at her with warning but then softened and winked at her.

The English lesson passed rather slowly, surprisingly with no glares from Quinn, only Mercedes did. Once, Puck caught Mercedes glaring at Rachel, he flipped her a bird, and she turned back surprised.

The bell rang and Rachel jumped slightly, interrupting her Mike thoughts. She carefully packed her books, taking her time, ignoring Noah who was eyeing her weirdly. She put on her bag and walked to the door slowly, being greeted by the Latina cheerleader before she got a chance to walk through the door frame. The Latina kissed her cheek and dragged Puck to the lunch room. Rachel and Mike stood there awkwardly for few second before Rachel rolled her eyes slightly with a smile and hugged Mike. Mike gave out a sigh of relief and hugged her back, they pulled away at the same time and Mike wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, the brunette doing the same.

"So, how was Chemistry?" Rachel asked, trying to make small talk.

"Same as usual, boring. Couldn't wait for it to be over." He said with a smirk thrown at her making Rachel blush. "English?"

"Quinn stopped glaring at me." She mumbled, absentmindedly. Mike relaxed further but tensed again.

"Mercedes?" He asked hopefully.

"No."

They walked towards the cafeteria and took their seats beside Puck and Santana who were filling everyone in on what happened today. Rachel rolled her eyes to the part of the Cherry Cheer and she took of towards the line, the school sending her some curious glances as to why she was wearing Mike Chang's letterman jacket. She bought a taco and an orange juice and went back to sit where she originally sat, not finding Mike anywhere on the table. She looked behind her to the line to see him buying the same lunch as her and walking back to the table. He sat down beside the brunette and both started eating.

"So, let me get this straight. Cherry Mission accomplished?" Kurt asked, one delicate hand resting on his cheek. Rachel grimaced slightly not knowing the answer.

"That's the point. I don't know!" Santana said, her tone sharp and frustrated. Kurt sighed dramatically and fixed his fringe to the side.

"Those two love birds are so unpredictable!" He said.

"Tell me about it." The Latina said clearly annoyed, her dark eyes rolling in rhythm to her words. Kurt and Santana were the only ones discussing the matter while Matt and Puck just listened. Brittany was to absorbed in her yoghurt to even focus.

"You guys mind to actually involve us in a conversation while we're here?" Mike asked irritated, making Kurt, Santana, Puck and Matt jump.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't know we were here." Santana said quickly, looking at Rachel with the 'If you don't tell me what the fuck is going on I will corner you and bitch slap you until you do.' look which made Rachel's eyes widen. She looked away quickly and turned to Mike.

"You coming to my pool party?" She asked pleadingly, her eyes wide and her pout visible. Mike's eyes flickered curiously to her lips before looking back up and nodding. She smiled and turned back to her food. She ate the taco quickly and just laid her down on the table, hoping to have some minute of rest. As soon as she did that, the bell rang and the whole cafeteria stood up and made their way to their next class which for Rachel was Gym, then English 2 She put her tray away and walked closely to Mike, her head resting on his arm as he put it on her shoulder. The group of friends walked to the gym where Coach Sylvester stood with Rachel's new uniform, arm extended to Rachel.

"Berry, you're wearing this for the gym class everyday from now." The coach said calmly before throwing it at Rachel and walking off, pushing students out of her way.

"You're a cheerio?" Mike asked, his tone surprised.

"Yeah." Rachel said tiredly before she took of towards the gym bathrooms.

She took off her clothes and put on her new cheerio uniform. She looked at her reflection and sighed looking at herself and imagining what she looked like in those hideous jumpers and tight shirts. The uniform looked good on her, fit perfectly. Santana came into the bathroom and fixed Rachels hair into a perfect ponytail. Both girls looked in the mirror and smiled. Rachel and Santana walked out of the bathrooms and into the Gym, boys and girls whistling at her new attire. The two girls walked towards the group of friends, Puck smirking appreciatively at Rachel, Matt and Brittany jogging around the group and Mike just licking his lips as he stared Rachel up and down. Santana bounced over to her boyfriend and practically jumped him.

"Your Car?" She asked seductively. Puck's eyes darkened and he smirked again and the couple ran out of the gym. Rachel sighed and walked towards Mike.

"Hey." She asked shyly, a trait she always owned when she wasn't around her friends. Mike focused his attention on her and smiled down at her, making Rachel melt instantly. He walked towards the bench nearest to them and patted the space beside him. Rachel skipped over to the bench and sat down, her legs swinging back and forth.

"Hey." He answered back.

"So…" She began anxiously. "What are you gonna do this summer?" She asked biting down at the corner of her lips. Mike smirked and looked at Rachel.

"That's easy. Hang out with you." He said proudly. Rachel looked away and blushed at Mike's boldness. Suddenly she smirked and looked back at Mike.

"Oh really? And what are we gonna do?" She asked innocently, once again eyes wide. Her lips parted slightly. Mike's jaw clenched quickly before he narrowed his eyes.

"I have few things in mind." He asked with a side smile, making Rachel once again turn around and blush.

"I'm thinking of singing a song for glee today." She asked timidly, her mind was a bit dazed, already thinking of how to sing the song.

"What song?" Mike asked curiously, his eyebrows were furrowed and Rachel thought he was cute. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek.

"Crazier by Taylor Swift." She said. Brittany and Mike jogged up to them and sat down.

"Love song, really Rach?" Matt asked with a wink to which Rachel shoved him.

Rachel stood up and started jogging, Mike following and quickly catching up to her pace. Rachel was aware that her skirt was twirling up with every step she took but she let it be. She ran three laps before she jogged back to the bench and rested. Mike came few seconds after Rachel, his eyes dark and hooded while his whole face flushed. He sat down beside Rachel and closed his eyes, his hands running erratically over his face. The bell made them all jump. The group of friends walked towards their lessons. Rachel had English 2 with Mike and Puck now. She walked into the classroom with the Asian dancer and sat down, her head resting on the cold surface of her desk. The second bell rang and Rachel pulled out her wide reading book and started reading Vampire Academy. Mike read some freestyle dancing steps. The brunette did some reading sometimes glancing over at Mike. His eyebrows were once again furrowed and his lips were slightly pouty yet still pressed together lightly and his hair was slightly sticking up from the gym. Rachel bit down her girly giggle and focused back on the group.

Rachel curiously glanced towards the door every once in a while wondering when Puck and Santana would be back. The bell rang shaking Rachel out of her thoughts and she quickly threw her book in the bag and took out mike's letterman jacket out of it and put it on since she was getting a bit chilly. Her and Mike walked out the classroom and walked towards the glee room, the hallways parting for them like red seas. They walked in where Santana, Puck , Matt, Brittany and Quinn already sat. Quinn was sitting few seats down from them, her face miserable while she clutched her stomach. A habit, Rachel thought. She walked over to The group and sat down in the seat nearest to them.

"Hey, Noah. Do you still remember the chords to Crazier by Taylor Swift?" Rachel asked curiously, which made everyone turn to Noah surprised.

"Yeah." He asked nervously.

"You know a love song, Puck?" Matt asked suddenly.

"Rachel made me learn the chords okay?" He said uneasily.

"Good. I'm performing it today." She said simply which made Puck groan. Mercedes and Finn came in , Kurt followed but went to sit beside Rachel.

"Hey sweetie. How's your day been so far?" He asked.

"Perfect." she said absently. Mr. Schuester walked in and went to sit by the piano.

"Okay. From today, on I want us to practice different genres of music. Usually, we do either pop or show choir. This time, I want _all_ of us to practice. So, Rachel, no show choir. Try some, I don't know. Mild rock, or country maybe. Mercedes, you need to do some more delicate songs. No rap or R&B. Do you understand me guys?" He asked to which everyone nodded. "Good, so? Any performances today?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"Yes ." Rachel said and dragged Puck to the middle of the room. He grabbed his guitar and started strumming the beginning of the song.

_I've never gone with the wind Just let it flow Let it take me where it wants to go Till you open the door There's so much more I've never seen it before I was trying to fly But I couldn't find wings Then you came along And you changed everything You lift my feet off the ground Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier Watched from a distance as you Made life your own Every sky was your own kind of blue And I wanted to know How that would feel And you made it so real _

_You showed me something that I couldn't see Opened my eyes and you made me believe You lift my feet off the ground Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier, oh Baby, you showed me what living is for I don't want to hide anymore You lift my feet off the ground You spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier Crazier, crazier_

The whole time the brunette sang the song, she stared at Mike. His expression was unreadable but turned to happy by the end of the song.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out there, but I had such an awful writers block lately and I barely even touched Word. Forgive meeee…?**

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Readers of Whatever you want me to be, please wait a little longer while I put all the ideas together for the next chapter : ).**

**Another thing, I want you guys to know that the next chapter will start getting shorter because I want to drag this story out a little. The chapters will come up to 3,100 words at most but will be always more than 2,400.**

**20 reviews! Come on! You can do it : )!**


	7. Ch6: Dont give in, yet

**I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, but I still couldn't help but update.**

**Before you scroll down, and ignore my AN like some of you do, READ THIS. ITS ABOUT GLEE SEASON 2.**

**Ok.. First of all…**

**OHH MYY CHERRY! Did you see the teaser promo for season 2? All I can say is, my mouth watered with delight when Finn told Quinn he still has feelings for her. HOT DAMN. Puck, hot as ever. Quinn is back on the cheerio's and her and Santana have a fight.. I think its over the position.**

**Anyway, check it out. Its amazing. More info at the end of the chapter (:**

**I will be writing the chapters for this story during their summer break, until season 2 comes out so that I will have everything the same in show except it will be cherry. Like, I was already planning the songs, but then I saw the promo and I knew that there will be other songs, obviously. In my story, It will end up with the songs I chose though, my story, my twist.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ch6: Don't Give In…Yet.**

…**..**

_**Previously:**_

_You lift my feet off the ground You spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier Crazier, crazier_

_The whole time the brunette sang the song, she stared at Mike. His expression was unreadable but turned to happy by the end of the song._

…**..**

Later on that day, Santana , Rachel and Brittany were sitting on the deck chairs near Rachel's pool, deciding the time of the party.

"It cant be 4. It has to be later. Maybe when it gets dark." Santana proposed.

"Yeah, people might be tired after school." Brittany agreed as she sipped her orange juice.

"Ok. So maybe from 7?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that's good. 7-8. Anyway, who are you inviting?" Santana asked.

"Well the glee club minus the trio and yeah.. I don't really know." Rachel mumbled.

"Ok. Ill just invite the nicer cheerio's and jocks then, Okay?" Santana asked. She knew Rachel wasn't that popular yet and by inviting _her _friends, maybe, just maybe they would approve of her.

"That would me great, Santana." She said happily.

"Ok. Now, changing the subject." Brittany said after a while.

"To?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Mike." Santana said evenly as if she said it a million times.

"What about him?" Rachel mumbled, her face going slightly pink.

"You're blushing, you like him." Santana said proudly.

"N-" Rachel began.

"Berry, I'm a girl too, I know these kind of stuff. Don't hide, okay? I just want to talk about you two." Santana said.

"Ok." The brunette sighed, defeated.

"You like him." Brittany said.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"And you wanna kiss him." The Latina said smugly.

"Yes." The brunette said.

"Don't. Not yet." Santana said carefully. Rachel turned to the Latina and looked at her curiously.

"Why not?"

"If you want him to want you, you need to _make _him want you. You .. You need to tease him . Don't give in yet, okay?" Brittany answered for Santana who nodded appreciatively.

"Well.. Okay." The brunette said tiredly. She liked Mike, and she wanted him to want her.

"Good."

The three friends laid quietly on the deck chairs, fixing their tan for tomorrows Party, when all for a sudden Rachel said.

"I wanna sing something."

"Of course you do." Santana said loudly with a laugh.

"Sweet Escape?" Rachel asked her friends.

"Perfect." Santana said with a bright smile.

[Rachel] :

_If I could escape I would but, first of all, let me say_

_I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way_

_?Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together_

_Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?_

_(The sweet escape)If I could be sweet_

_(Sorry boy)_

_I know I've been a real bad girl_

_(I'll try to change)_

[All]:_I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever_

_We can make it better_

_Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?_

_(Sweet escape, sweet escape)_

[Santana]:_I want to get away to our sweet escape_

_I want to get away, yeahYou held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point_

_Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint_

_Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around_

_Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common groundSo baby, times get a little crazy_

_I've been getting a little lazy waiting on you to come save me_

_I can see that your angry by the way that you treat me_

_Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with meIf I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?_

[All]:_(The sweet escape)If I could be sweet_

_(Sorry boy)_

_I know I've been a real bad girl_

_(I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever_

_We can make it better_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?_

_(Sweet escape, sweet escape)_

[Brittany]:_If I could escape, if I could escape?Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?_

_If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?_

[All]:_(The sweet escape)If I could be sweet_

_(Sorry boy)_

_I know I've been a real bad girl_

_(I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever_

_We can make it better_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?_

_(Sweet escape, sweet escape)I want to get away to our sweet escape_

_I want to get away, yeah _

The girls erupted in laughter as they huffed for breath after their little performance.

"That was a bit random." Rachel admitted.

"We should sing that for our assignment for glee." Brittany thought out loud.

"That would be great." Rachel agreed, by now the laughter had died down and the girl sighed happily at the same time, erupting another round of laughter from the trio.

"Let's go on Facebook." Santana said as she stood up and started walking towards the house and up the stairs, Brittany and Santana following.

Rachel sat on the chair and logged onto her account, having about 20 notifications, she checked all of them, some comment from the cheerio's and the jock's. The last one caught Rachel's attention. Rachel doesn't remember adding her.

_Quinn Fabray : Enjoy it while you can, manhands. I will be back on the squad and your fairytale life will turn to horrible again._

_Puck 'Stud' Puckerman : go annoy someone else Fabray._

_Quinn Fabray: Cant deal with the truth?_

_Mike Chang : I don't know about you, but If I were you I would shut that little trap of yours, click that pretty button 'x' and get the hell outta here. Rachel's with us. And she's gonna stay with us. DEAL WITH IT._

_Quinn Fabray: No one asked you to comment._

_Kurt Hummel : No one asked you to start this convo, but here we are. _

Rachel, tottaly ignoring Quinn's try in hurting her, wrote her own comment.

_Rachel Berry : Quinn, if you didn't slap me that day in the choir room, I would try to be friends. I wouldn't 'steal' your position and I would leave your friends alone. But I cant, because Sylvester didn't give me a choice for that matter and your friends didn't either. So leave me alone. I haven't done anything wrong._

She decided to leave it alone now and went to sit on her bed, letting Santana and Brittany surf the internet.

"We're not gonna block her. I'm gonna keep tabs on her." Santana announced.

"Ok." Rachel mumbled as she scanned through her music collection, picking up the 2001 version of The Calling.

She put it on, and her favorite song started playing, Santana and Brittany joining once in a while. Rachel sang the chorus.

_If I could, then I wouldI'd go wherever you will goWay up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will goRun away with my heartRun away with my hopeRun away with my loveI know now, just quite howMy life and love might still go onIn your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of timeIf I could, then I wouldI'd go wherever you will goWay up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will goIf I could turn back timeI'd go wherever you will goIf I could make you mineI'd go wherever you will goI'd go wherever you will go_

"Your voice really suits this type of music, Rach." Brittany mused as she scanned her email.

"Actually, I like all types of music. Mild Rock and Pop are my favorite, but if I wanted to be on Broadway, then I had to learn more show choir. I got addicted." Rachel explained.

"Looks like there is more to it than we thought Berry. Let's start from the beginning shall we?" Santana asked Rachel, well more like demanded butshe didn't let that show.

The two girls sat down on the bed beside Rachel cross legged and waited for her to begin.

"I was born in California. I pretty much lived there all my life, I did every kind of dance I could think of. Street, Jazz, Hip Hop, Free Style, Ballet, Tap.. I did Judo too but quit when I found out it wouldn't really do much to my career. I lived for music and dance. Then my dads, at the age of 10 taught me everything about Broadway and show choir and everything and it all just sunk in and I got addicted to it. I lived it. Its been my dream to get at least and Emmy." Rachel explained why she loved Broadway so much.

"There is nothing bad with wanting things Rach. I should have understood you more." Santana said guiltily.

"So why didn't you try out for the cheerio's ,again?" The sweet blonde asked.

"Two words. Puck and Slushy." Rachel answered automatically, making Santana wince. The Latina still remembered telling Puck to slushy her.

"Who was your first kiss?" Santana asked randomly. Rachel smiled at that and said a name of the boy she would never forget.

"Jay Lazaro."

"Was he hot?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. He was so sweet and cute and nice. He was my first boyfriend. He was a year older than me but my dads loved him."

"What happened?" Santana asked, she knew Rachel wasn't telling them something. Rachel's day dreaming smile flew from her face quickly.

"He died in a car crash. Everything pretty much went down for me in Freshman year." Rachel mumbled. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not._ She thought over and over again.

"It's okay if you cry." Santana assured her.

"No. Its over, He's gone and I'm sick of mourning over the past. You guys are my future." Rachel said strongly as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Okay."

The girls laid down on the bed for a while, each having different thoughts. Rachel, thoughts were filled with Mike , mainly thinking how she was going to resist him. Santana's thoughts were about revenge, some were the positions of her and Puck from last night and others were the cheers she was thinking of. Brittany's thoughts were as always were filled with cute little animals, but mainly about making Rachel feel better.

All of a sudden Santana said something that made Rachel love her friends more ( If that was even possible)

"Someday everything will all make perfect sense, so for now, laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason." The Latina said timidly to her best friend. She loved Rachel, its easy as that. don't like it? Don't have to.

The three friends smiled at that and fell into deep thoughts again.

…**..**

**I know, no Cherry in this chapter. Sorry. I really want to explore Rachel's relationships with every character, so that's why this chapter was all Pezberritana.**

**I hope you liked my version of Rachel's past. Review, Review, Review (:!**

**SPOILER FOR GLEE!:**

**So as I said, I will talk a bit more about the promo. don't read if you don't want to get it spoiled.**

**Schue and Sylvester become frenemies and Rachel gets a competition. Tina and MIKE hook up (Eww. Just, just eww.)… I know. Its just wrong … but guess what! WE GET TO SEE A HALF WAY SHIRTLESS MIKE FUCKEN CHANG!… okay.. I'm a bit hyper. Sue me. Cant wait :D. I cant wait for the next season to come.. Can it just come faster? No… It cant.**

**Sorry for rambling.. But the whole mike chang shirtless thing got me a bit.. Hyper… or something.**

**Until next time (:**


	8. Ch7: Never again

_**So I have a little time on my hands right now and want to write something.. (:.**_

_**I dunno about you but I really cant wait for season 2.. Just a week left (;**_

_**I also want to inform you that I might not be updating from the today the 13 / 14**__**h**__** because my dad is going on a business trip again and said that he might be taking me with him (: Cant wait . We're going to Rockhampton.. Check it out. It's beautiful there.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter goes to both gleek06126 and RavenWolf2089 because they're the best Cherry/Berryford authors out there and I just love them (:**_

_**-gleek06216 because she's a loyal reviewer, and she shares my love for Mike.**_

_**-RavenWolf2089 because she is also a loyal reviewer and she also shared something fucking special with me ^^ (I love you for that.)**_

_**Ch 7: Never again will I have teardrops on my guitar.**_

…_**..**_

_The three girls walked into school , Rachel for the first time in her cheerio uniform in the morning. Everyone was glancing at her then quickly back and muttering to their friends. All Rachel could do was smirk._

_She stopped when an icy beverage hit her face and most of her torso. From screeches around her she guessed Brittany and Santana got it too. The brunette wiped off most of the liquid from her eyes and opened them, coming square to square with Mercedes, who wore an award winning smirk. Rachel was so not stopping Santana from beating the crap out of her._

_A slap swept across her cheek and Rachel was surprised that it wasn't Santana nor Brittany. In front of them stood a blonde with her hair down. Quinn?_

"_I told you to leave them alone." The blonde said calmly as if reigning in her temper._

"_No. I told you that they're gonna pay. Outta my way." Mercedes said loudly before she walked away. Quinn stomped her little foot and walked off quickly._

"_What. Was. That?" Rachel said calmly. Santana and Brittany didn't answer. They were amazed too. The three girls heard a few 'what the fuck's' as students passed them but she heard one louder than others. Oh shit. Puck._

"_What the Fuck happened here?" He yelled as he eyed Santana._

"_Well Santa sure as hell didn't visit us!" Santana yelled and walked off. Puck looked a bit off and Rachel decided to follow Santana along with Brittany, both girls not wanting their friend to do anything stupid._

"_What's happened here, San?" Their coach asked as the girls neared the bathroom._

"_Mercedes Jones, our former cheerleader slushied us. I just had my seaweed facial, Coach." Santana said sweetly and walked into the bathroom, pushing the door so hard that it hit the wall behind it. Rachel and Brittany followed once again._

_The three girls were down to their bra's and washing their hair from the slushie when one of their cheerios came in._

_She put three nicely folded uniforms on the shelf top and crossed her arms._

"_Who did this?" She asked as she tapped her foot on the linoleum floor and made her expression sour._

"_Mercedes." Santana answered._

"_Little Closet Diva, Mercedes? That little bitch. I warned her, I goddamn warned her so many times. But 'NO'. God, Payback. Payback's a bitch and karma's gonna bite her oversized ass!" Mandy yelled as she paced back and forth. "She can win a slushy battle, but she cant win a slushy war. Oh sweet Jesus , I am going to get her back soo bad." She ranted on._

"_No Mandy. We cant. Coach said that if we slushy anyone in this school again, one of us is going to be suspended. We need our numbers for Sectionals, for both Cheerios and Glee." Brittany answered quickly._

"_Fine. Have it your way, but she's still gonna pay back." She yelled louder as she stomped out of the girls room._

"_Oh My, sometimes I wonder why she isn't head cheerleader. She could really put some of us in our rightful places." Santana murmured as she put on her uniform._

…_**..**_

_Mike, Rachel , Santana and Puck walked into Math's, all late by few minutes due to the slushie accident. Although Rachel doesn't really know why Mike and Puck weren't in class already._

_Rachel sat beside Mike and Santana with Puck._

"_I'm sorry I got so harsh earlier." The Latina whispered to Puck who just nodded and kept writing his work down. She sighed and decided to do the same._

_Mike was the first one to brake the silence between the two._

"_So, what happened?" He said when he finished his work._

"_Um, Mercedes slushied us, then Quinn came to our rescue and slapped the hell out of her." She mumbled just as she put her pencil down._

"_Quinn? Quinn Fabray?_" Mike asked astonished, replaying the comments from yesterday.

"Yes, It's a bit weird."

"Maybe it's a set up."

"Maybe." Rachel wondered.

…**..**

Biology went a bit weird. As in, super, super weird. Quinn and Mercedes kept glaring at each other and Mercedes glared at both Rachel and Mike, but Quinn didn't look at the brunette even once.

The whole lesson, they had free time and they sat in silence, watching Mercedes and Quinn like a tennis match that was about to set on fire.

"Maybe it's not a set up." Rachel wondered out loud. Mike who watched them wide eyed answered.

"Maybe not."

Only when the bell rang did the two girls shake out of their glaring contest.

…**..**

The third period was free so the four friends went to sit on the bleachers, discussing the pool party.

"So 7?" Puck asked as he drank his blueberry slushy.

"7-8" Rachel answered as she sipped her cherry slushy.

"Who's coming?" Mike asked.

"Um. The glee clubbers minus the trio, and some cheerios and jocks." Santana answered.

"Am I invited?" Puck asked which made Rachel roll her eyes.

"You can be pretty stupid sometimes, Noah." She said and patted his cheek, making Puck glare at her. Rachel threw her empty slushy cup in the trash and went down to the field with Santana, the two girls practicing their cheers for the baseball game on Sunday.

Mike and Puck watched she the two girls did cartwheels, back flips, double flips and head stands over the field.

"I admit, Santana is a bitch, like seriously, I won't take that back. But she has this thing about her, this thing that makes you come back begging for more, she has this aura. And whenever I'm near her, or with her, or just holding her, I get this feeling, my skin burns and my heart just pounds faster, and then the only thing I can think about is that, the bitchiness is the best quality about her." Puck blurts out.

"You're in love with her." Mike says easily, like said it a thousand times before.

"Yeah." Puck didn't even try to deny it.

…**..**

Puck and Rachel walked into their English room and sat down at the back of the class, taking out their books and started to write down their Shakespeare information down.

"We should get the paper done over the weekend." She said which made Puck groan loudly in protest. "Shut up. You want to come to the party tonight or what?" 

Puck threw her a death glare and began writing once again. Quinn stared at them blindly through out the lesson.

…**..**

The bell rang for lunch and both friends stood up and met Santana and Mike in the doorway. Santana pulled Puck into a heated kiss and dragged him to the canteen. Mike and Rachel stood there awkwardly before he dropped his arm around her shoulder and they too made their was to the canteen.

When they finally made it there, they sat down at their usual table and started chatting to their friends.

"When does the party finish?" Mike asked no one in particular.

"I finishes when people will wanna leave." Santana answered and went back to flirting with Puck.

Mike and Rachel rolled their eyes at them and laughed when they realized they did the same thing.

"Wanna go out this weekend?" Mike asked and Rachel choked on nothing; air pretty much.

"Um. I'm having a sleepover with San, Brit and Kurt tomorrow-"

"We are?" Kurt asked, but quickly changed his answer when he saw the glare form the brunette. "Ah yes, we are." He said with a kind smile thrown towards Mike.

"And Sunday, I'm writing my Shakespeare paper for English with Puck." She said.

"Oh." He answered.

"Rain check?" She asked eagerly.

"Definitely." He answered with a bright smile and Rachel smiled too.

…**..**

Gym was one of the best parts of the day for Rachel. With the exception of playing dodge ball . Like seriously, Rachel was some rubber prone for the balls, and she kept getting out. Mike caught the ball from the opposite team and waved at her to get in and smirked when she smiled brightly. At times like these, Rachel wondered what the hell she was playing at. 

And then a ball hit her under the knee and she got out.

Puck rolled his eyes.

…**..**

English 2 was the time Puck and Rachel tried to finish their Shakespeare paper and got it halfway done with the draft copy. I mean, they would have got it done sooner but Puck kept losing his focus and Rachel wondered what was he thinking about. 

About the seventh time Puck wandered off she got _pissed_.

"What the hell is wrong with you Puck? The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can start our good copy and then we'll be done with it."

"Huh?" Puck answered dazed.

"Oh god, Noah. Tell me, please just tell me. What is going on in your mind right now." She asked tiredly.

"Santana." He said with a sigh and Rachel looked confused.

"He's in love." Mike answered with a smirk for him.

"Fuck up Chang." Puck said but he got his thinking face back on and all Rachel could do was groan .She grabbed the pen and started writing once again.

…**..**

The bell finally rang and Mike, Rachel and Puck made their way to the choir room. Santana and Brittany along with Matt caught up with them during their walk.

When they entered, they saw Mercedes and Kurt arguing again, Finn sitting there uncaringly and Quinn talking with quietly.

Finn stood up and walked towards Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel. Can I talk to you?" He asked with his light quiet voice.

"Make it quick meathead." Santana snapped and went to sit down along with the rest of her friends.

"Yes, Finn?"

"I- do you wanna go out?" He asked with his puppy eyed expression and sweet grin.

"Excuse me? Did I not make it clear merely two days ago that I am not interested in your offer of going out with you? Are you completely futile? I will not ever be a part of your, nauseate and delusional try in a relationship ever again Finn. Move on, I finally have." She said. Finn stared at her like he didn't understand a word. She rolled her eyes and went to sit beside Puck and Santana. The bell rang and everyone else took a seat.

"Before we start, anyone have anything to perform." asked.

"Yes, ." Quinn said and stood up. She grabbed a stool and moved it to the middle of the class.

"The song says it all."

The music started and Rachel realized something.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without._

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh 'cause it damn funny_

_I cant even see,_

_Anyone when he's with me._

Quinn looked at Rachel now.

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows ,_

_He's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in my car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_Drew walks, by me._

_Can he tell that I cant breathe._

_And there he goes, so perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight, _

_Give him all her love._

_Look into those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause._

Quinn looked down onto the floor.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in my car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_So I drive home alone,_

_As I turn off the light._

_I put his picture down,_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

'_Cuz He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in my car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough,_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

The song ended and Quinn walked out of the Choir Room and no one said anything.

"I never knew Quinn had a guitar." Brittany said and everyone looked at her weirdly.

"That was intense." Puck said as he didn't take off his eyes of the stool.

"It was. Any other performances?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yes." Rachel said as she stood up.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your wordsI never read your letter_

_'Cos I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try and make it all OK _

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_Never againIf she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away _

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never again _

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_NeverNever again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never _

_Does it hurt,_

_To know Ill never be there?_

_Bet it sucks,_

_To see my face everywhere._

_It was you._

_Who chose to end it the way you did_

_I was the last to know._

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do._

_And don't say,_

_You simply lost your way._

_They may believe you_

_But I never will._

_I never will._

_I never will._

_Never Again._

She finished with a quiet note and smiled when she saw the hurt face of Finn.

Santana and Brittany stood up and cheered loudly.

…**..**

**I know, how evil of me to end it here like this. Sorry for not updating but I had enormous writers block and I find Sims 3 very addictive :/.**

**Love yaa ,**

**Tiaa xx * heart * (Cause we cant do the three and the arrow D;)**


	9. Ch8: Your Only Girl

**Competition Time !**

**It's time for a Competition. A Glee pairing (any except Finn/Rachel) one-shot contest to be exact.**

**Rules:**

**1) No racism.**

**2)All Ratings.**

**3)No Under 300 words please**

**4)No Rudeness.**

**5)Stories need to have correct punctuation. Simple mistakes will be ignored, exploit mistakes will be noted and the story might not get a chance to win.**

**6) ENTRIES BY 6TH**** OCTOBER. Stories That will be sent after that time will be ignored unless you have a good excuse.**

**Prizes:**

**1) 30 + 5 Reviews for chosen story/ies (How does that work? : If you win, you get to chose if you want the reviews to be on only one story, or many. Example: All reviews for Story 1 , or , 15 Reviews for Story 1 and 20 for Story 2.) + 2 story requests whenever (Glee, Twilight, Wildfire, Beautiful People, Dance Academy ect.).**

**2)15 + 5 Reviews for chosen story/ies (How does that work? Look Above) + 1 story request whenever (Glee, Twilight, Wildfire, Beautiful People, Dance Academy ect.).**

**3) 10 + 5 Reviews for chosen story/ies (How does that work? Look Above.) + 1 Story whenever (Glee, Twilight, Wildfire, Beautiful People, Dance Academy ect.).**

**Everyone Else) 5 Reviews for Entering.**

**KEEP READING!**

**How to Enter:**

**1) Sign me a review or send me a PM saying that you're entering.**

**2) Write the one shot by October 9****th**

**3)Upload the one-shot to your fanfiction profile.**

**4)Send me the link to your entry.**

**I hope you'll enter. Remember, ANYONE WHO ENTERS WINS 5 REVIEWS!**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman own a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); .**

**Ch8: Your Only Girl**

…**..**

"Wow, that was, Very Nice, Rachel. I might add that to next years Sectionals or Regionals list. Amazing. Anyone else?" Mr. Schue said when the applause died down.

"Yep." Santana said and made her way to the centre of the choir room just as Rachel sat down.

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie _

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like _

_So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight _

_I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride _

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world... _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man _

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one... _

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right _

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night _

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world... _

Everyone knew that Santana was singing this to Puck. It was easy to tell, the way her eyes were quenched lightly and as she smiled through out the song. Puck, well. He just looked like he fell in love. Like seriously, he wore an adoring smile and looked at her with goo goo eyes.

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one... _

_Take me for a ride_

_Oh baby, take me high_

_Let me make you first_

_Oh make it last all night_

_Take me for a ride _

_Oh baby, take me high_

_Let me make you first_

_Make it last all night _

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world... _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world..._

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world... _

Rachel and Brittany jumped out of their seats before the music stopped and started cheering loudly.

"Um, WOW. Santana, that was …" Mr. Schue began but found out he was out of words.

"Good?" She answered with a hopeful smile.

"Good? That was fantastic. Amazing." He said with a loud laugh. Puck rolled his eyes, grabbed his girlfriend and swung her over his shoulder cave man style, Saying 'Mine' loudly one before walking out the door. Everyone knew what they were up to now.

stared after them but shook his head and went on with the lesson.

"I can see that most of you have improved in their genres for music. Rachel, you did what I told you too, and it turned out to be great. I would like _everybody _to do the same. Okay, practice over. Have a good weekend guys." said and headed out the door.

Mercedes walked out and Finn followed. Quinn looked at Rachel and Kurt once and she too walked out.

"Well, looks like they'll be in there for some time. Why don't we just hang around here." Rachel proposed.

"Good idea." Matt said and pulled out his Mac from his bag and unlocked it with his password. The Gleeks sat in comfortable silence until Matt interrupted.

"Hey, guys. Check it out. How fucken' stupid can she get?" Matt said.

The three teens stood up and walked over to Matt who had Jacob Ben Israel's Blog on. The first thing they saw was a girl that was sitting in front of a webcam , her shirt partly undone. Matt played the video. The girl spoke about the dare that she was given about showing off her bellybutton. She fully unbuttoned it and basically shoved it in front of the camera for a good five seconds. She also mentioned she will be paid $100 dollars for that. Basically, some old Pedo asked her to show herself half naked for $100 bucks and she did it. God, teens these days.

"Why did she do that?" Sweet Brittany asked everyone and no one blamed her because honestly? Who would do that?

Santana and Puck walked through the door and the silence was broken.

"What did we miss?"

"Nothing." Matt said and shoved his Mac into his bag. He threw his arm around Brittany and walked out of the class. Rachel and Mike shrugged and the four teens too, walked out the door.

"I'm going to Ray's now. To prepare her house for the party." Santana said and untangled her self from Puck who groaned but made his way to his Car while Santana got into Rachel's. Mike and Rachel stood beside her car and her smiled down at her.

"I better not catch you showing off your cute bellybutton like that." He warned her with a grin. Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully.

"How do you know my bellybutton is cute?" She asked.

"Well, truth is, You're cute all over." He said with a cheeky smile. He kissed her on the forehead and walked towards Puck's car.

"Come to the before party!" Rachel yelled to him and jumped into the car. Mike turned around and nodded before he got into Puck's car. Rachel got into her car just as Puck reversed out of the parking lot.

"He was basically throwing yourself at you there, Ray." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and she too drove out of the parking lot.

…**..**

The Girls walked into Rachel's house and Santana skipped to the mini bar in the corner of the living room.

"I'll prepare the cocktails and you do the patio and the pool ,'kay?" The Latina asked as she began to take the alcohol out of the cabinet.

"Sure." Rachel said and walked outside and towards the shed where she kept the extra deckchairs and the extra long table for the snacks. She brought it all out and set them so they could look at least a little acceptable. She checked the pool and the water seemed to be clean so she went to the kitchen and got out any party snacks she could find. Many flavors of chips, cookies, sweet candy and chocolate. Then she brought three stacks of different fizzy drinks in cans to the table and decided that ,that was all everyone would want. She skipped back to Santana who seemed to go a bit over board with everything and made so many drinks it could last two parties.

"Uh, Santana?" Rachel asked shocked.

"People seem to drink a lot these parties. Not all of them are alcoholic." Santana assured her friend.

"Let's get into our bikinis." Rachel said and the two friends walked upstairs. They changed and Rachel brushed through her hair and Santana did the same. The Latina walked downstairs saying something about setting the drink on the kitchen island and Rachel decided on retouching her make up. She applied more mascara and eye liner and decided to leave everything else natural. She bounced downstairs where Santana had already set all the drinks and was sipping one pink liquid.

"Have a taste. It. Is. Delicious." Santana said with a wink.

"Well, it is made by you." Rachel said and raised her eyebrow making Santana giggle. Rachel took one of the same drinks and threw it back, surprising Santana.

"Um?" Santana asked.

"What happens in the Freshman parties in California, Stays in the Freshman parties in California." Rachel said. Santana laughed and jumped down from the kitchen island and walked outside.

"This will be the best party ever." Santana said as she lounged on the deck chairs.

"What makes you think that?" Rachel asked as she sat on the edge of the pool.

"Well, lets see. We'll have the best Music. The best Place. The Best pool. The Best drinks. And, we're both hot." She said as if it wasn't obvious. She walked back into the house and put in a CD and immediately, The song, Dj got us fallin' in love by Usher played. Santana came back to the patio and sat back in her deck chair.

"It's five, the others should be here any time now." She said.

"I don't think I can wait any longer, San." Rachel deadpanned.

"For?"

"For Mike." She sighed.

"Just hold on a little longer, babe." She said. "Tonight is your chance to seduce him real good."

"But you just-"

"Not as in, sleep with him, Just tease him." Santana explained and stood up.

"I can hear the car." Santana said and stood up. "What? I have sensitive hearing. Oh! Quickly, jump in the pool. Act innocent when you greet him." She said quickly and ran to the door. Rachel jumped into the pool and dived. She stayed in the water and began to get out of the pool when her friends made it through the French door to the patio.

Puck was holding one of Santana's drink's already and they were sitting on one of the deck chairs. Matt and Brittany were laughing at something and a second later, Matt jumped into the pool and Brittany followed.

"Babe, you might wanna lock the door to the stairs before the party. Cause' I am so not helping you tidy up all the sperm afterwards." Santana said loudly and Rachel blushed. She walked into the house and locked the door to the stairs and walked back outside. Mike was sitting on one of the deck chairs sipping another one of Santana's drinks and Rachel went to get her own. She walked out to the patio and threw her drink one more time, making two people splatter their drink out.

"Holy Fuck, Rachel. What else can you do that we don't know of?" Puck said once he recovered.

"You, reallllly wanna know?" She drawled out as she sat beside Mike. "It might, get ya uncomfortable." She added.

"Try me Berry." He said with an amused smirk. Rachel sighed .

"Weeeellll, I don't have a gag reflex…aaaand I can hold my breath reaaallly long." Rachel drawled out again and skipped back to the house, grabbing sunscreen and she skipped back and laid down on a deck chair.

"Sanny, put some sunscreen on me, will ya?" Rachel said and undid her strap from her bikini top.

"Sure babe." Santana walked over to her and straddled her bottom as she applied the sunscreen all over her back. Rachel smiled when Santana was done and tied her bikini back on. She put some sunscreen on her legs and arms and jumped into the pool. Puck, Mike and Matt hadn't still hadn't said anything. Puck was guiltily as was Matt and Mike's eyebrows were raised as his mouth hang open. He closed it sometime after and shivered. He grabbed the sunscreen and open the lid. Rachel jumped out of the pool and grabbed the sunscreen from him.

"Let Me." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um. Ok." He said as if he was out of breath. She pushed him down on the deck chair so he could lie down on his back. She put some sunscreen on her hands and began rubbing it into his chest. She gulped when she ran her hands over his abs making him smirk up at her knowing that he wasn't the only one uncomfortable. She jumped on his hips when the bell rang so suddenly and he cleared his throat. Rachel apologized and ran to the door.

She opened it and saw Kurt and Tina. She welcomed them in and went back to Mike who had somehow applied sunscreen to his back by himself. He stared at her for some times and grinned.

"What?" She said when he grabbed another drink.

"I was right. You do have a cute belly button." He said with a smirk. Rachel blushed again and looked away making him laugh. "So about that rain check…" He began and looked at her hopefully.

"Um, maybe Wednesday?" She said as she but her lip making Mike pay attention to it.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." He said.

"Cool." She answered, kissed him on the cheek and jumped back in the pool, on Santana and Puck to be precise.

"Look, if you want a room, then go get one. But do NOT exchange any kind of body fluids in MY pool." She warned them and swam away. Matt and Brittany laughed and Rachel threw them a glare. Matt stopped laughing, Brittany didn't.

…**..**

The party was full on now. It wasn't big, maybe 25-30 more people than the Gleeks, but you could see people were having fun.

Somehow, Azimio got invited.

He walked up to Rachel and sat down beside her.

"For such a freak, you throw nice parties." He said and Rachel threw him daggers making him stand up and put his arms up in defense. He walked away when she stopped. She rolled her eyes and looked around the living room. People were wearing bikini's and boarders and were dancing around like crazy. Santana and Puck were kissing softly in a corner and Rachel just didn't have the heart to stop them. Tina and Kurt were dancing near the player and Matt and Brittany quickly unlocked the door to the stairs and quickly locked it from the inside ad once more, Rachel rolled her eyes. She saw Maddy and Amizio talking and laughing in the kitchen and Mike near Puck and Santana. She skipped over to him and began dancing with him. Her hips were swinging and her head was hanging from side to side and she knew that she missed all of this. She checked the time and saw it was ten and decided to start telling people to go home. She didn't want her fathers to find out. She thanked Mike and started walking towards Santana and Puck.

"Hey guys, can you help me send people home?" She asked them to which Santana nodded.

She walked towards the player and turned it off and some people started protesting.

"Guys, if you want to have another one of these parties, you need to go. The curfew is in half an hour, if we get caught then we're all dead." She shouted to which some people agreed. Azimio and Maddy walked out together and some people decided to do the same. Tina said something about living few houses down and she too walked out. Kurt went up the stairs to one of the bedrooms and told them goodnight. Puck and Santana followed Kurt's lead and walked into one of the bedrooms.

Rachel started tidying things up and Mike helped her.

"Great Party." He commented when they put every glass in the dishwasher.

"Thanks. I am stoned." She said as she yawned.

"Me too, babe." He said.

…**..**

Rachel woke up a bit hot and sticky, covered with her quilt. She turned around and saw Mike's naked torso and arms wrapped around her. She jumped out quickly, fearing the worst.

Mike woke up with the sudden movement and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell, Rach?" He asked her and stretched.

"Omg, Did we-" She began but stopped when she saw Mike's boarder shorts lowly on his hips.

"Did we what?" he asked confused. Then realization hit his face. "You thought we slept together? Technically, we did. We slept in the same bed. Nothing happened , babe. Relax. I would never take advantage of you." He said lazily. "Would it be that bad if we-?" Rachel threw him a glare.

"Mike, don't push it." She warned.

"Ok, Ok, come back to bed." He said.

"But-"

"NOW, Rach." He said louder and threw her a look.

Rachel sighed and curled up to him.

…**..**

**Was that good? Like it/Hate it/Change anything?**

**My Birthday was on the 1****st****. Hope you review *hint, hint* (;**

**Please enter the contest! I'm really bored.**

**See ya soon.**


	10. Ch9: Jealous Much ?

**I just couldn't NOT do it, so here it is.**

**My first Manipulation EVER (It's Cherry!) :**

img375(.)imageshack(.)us/content_round(.)php?page=done&l=img375/3798/cherrymanipedit(.)jpg&via=mupload

**Remove the bracket's and you're good (:.**

**I'm updating cause lately I'm not getting any homework and I'm completely bored. But hey, this is just the start of this term so It'll definitely get harder.**

**Harder cause I'm a senior, and harder cause my homeroom teacher that used to be awesome turned into a complete and utter FAG.**

**Me: "Mr. _ Can I go sit in the open area with my friend?**

**Teacher: "Tiaa, stop being so racist."**

…**..**

**W T F?**

**Like seriously, he thought he was being funny when he said that. Complete fag. He used to let anyone go to the open area to do our work so we could do it in peace since our homeroom is a complete mess. There is paper on the floor within five minutes of the lesson, the teacher doesn't explain anything just writes what we need to do on the board and does what ever he want to. And of course, Loud Music is on and I cant concentrate, and Senior year is important to me since there is only 9 week left of high school.**

**I decided to bring pain killers to school from now on.**

**Some people just change when people don't want them to -.- ..**

**PS: caren67 made a point, I forgot to mention the tattoo, so Ill just do it in this chapter. THANKS caren67 ! (:**

**Two People entered but didn't write anything. Oh Well, maybe next time.**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); .**

**Enjoy.**

**Ch9: Jealous, Much ?**

…**..**

Rachel stretched and uncurled herself from Mike. She swung her legs to the edge of her bed and stretched further , being careful not to awake him.

She stood up from the bed and turned around to look at him. Like, _really _look at him. His eyes were closed lightly, their eyeballs moving in his dream. His lips were plump and so very, very soft looking that Rachel had to hold her hands down to make sure she wasn't going to touch them.

"_I don't think I can wait any longer, San." Rachel deadpanned._

"_For?"_

"_For Mike." She sighed._

"_Just hold on a little longer, babe." Santana said_.

She sighed and retreated her hand that reached out. She bit her lip, stole a look at his angelic face again and walked to her bathroom, leaving it a bit open. She stripped and jumped in the shower, smiling lazily and relishing the feeling of freshness. She could hear probably Santana and Puck jump in the shower together and then probably Brittany with the amount of noise she was making. And then she could hear Mike wake up.

"Rachel? Raachey." He said loudly, probably looking for her.

"In the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute."

"Mhmm.. I'm going downstairs then." He mumbled although it was pretty loud. She could hear him close the door. She sighed and reinstated her shaving. Few minutes later she jumped out of the shower. She dried herself and walked into her walk in closet and decided to choose some comfy clothes. She chose a soft pair of shorts that hang really low on her hips and a black tank top that revealed her belly button. She walked downstairs where Santana, Kurt and Puck were popping a pain killer. Matt and Brittany looked as if they didn't drink the 12 drinks (well, they were gone most of the night), and Mike looked up from his toast, smiling when he saw her again.

He then _pouted _.

"I woke up alone." He said when he swallowed.

"I had to take a shower." She turned around and took out two pieces of bread and put it in the toaster.

"Yeah, but- Wait, What the fuck's that?" He said , making everyone look up. He pointed at her lower back.

"Oh, that? That was the surprise you were gonna see, but none of you morons saw it yesterday." Santana spoke from her orange juice. "Hot, isn't she?" She added, making Rachel blush. Puck and Matt looked guilty again but Mike nodded with his eyes wide, toast forgotten. Rachel cleared her throat and sat beside Kurt.

"So, how did we sleep last night?" Rachel asked.

"Comfy." Kurt said.

"It was nice." Brittany answered for her and Matt.

"It's comfier than mine." Santana answered and Puck nodded, winking at her.

"Haven't slept better in years." Mike said and Rachel secretly smirked.

"When are we leaving to the mall? I need to refresh my weekly facial." Kurt spoke when he finished his Eggs and Bacon.

"Once the boys leave." Rachel said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they won't leave anytime soon." She said.

"I'm good as long as they won't follow us." Kurt snipped.

"Yeah, Uh- We're still in the room." Puck said annoyed.

"I'm sure you'll manage." Santana said and patted his cheek.

Rachel finished her breakfast and went upstairs to brush her teeth. She finished brushing the and flushed. She brushed through her hair and left it naturally mid- curly and went to put her clothes on. She found her blue Penelope blouse that her Daddy bought her in Sydney and put it on, The Jet Black mini shorts she wore the first day at McKinley and the Heidi's Peridot set that consisted of hoop earrings , a teardrop necklace and a wrap-around bracelet. She fixed her hair again and walked downstairs. Brittany was ready, wearing an aqua shirt with a tree on it with dark grey ink, Black short's dyed black, Candy aqua ballerinas, a black chain cuff and her Elsa Peretti pendant. She was currently sitting in Matt's lap.

Rachel sat down beside Kurt who was wearing his usual Gucci and Prada combo and was chatting to Puck.

Santana came downstairs wearing Rachel's J'Adore cropped shirt that Rachel got when she was back in Cali, Red Jacquard mini shorts, Rachel's white and red polka dot earrings and others. Her hair was down for once. Rachel noted that Puck stopped his conversation with Kurt when he saw her coming. Kurt could only roll his eyes.

"It's nearly 12. Time for you to shoo, boys." Rachel said and Puck along with the rest of the guys minus Kurt groaned and Rachel shot them a look.

"Ok." Puck said defeated and kissed Santana. Matt kissed Brittany and hugged Rachel and they both walked out. Mike came up to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek and followed the other outside. Few seconds later, Puck's truck drove off.

…**..**

The girls plus Kurt walked into the Shopping Centre and Rachel smiled when the fresh cold conditioned air hit her. Brittany and Santana skipped off to the shop 'Beach Bums' where you could find swimming suits, surfing boards, body boards ect. Rachel smiled at them and rolled her eyes. She used to be like that back in Cali. Her and Kurt walked into Valley Girl, the shop for all the dresses and more 'fancy' stuff. Kurt walked towards the section for dressy tops and picked up a floral tank top with ruffles.

He walked towards Rachel and held it to her.

"Put it on." He demanded and Rachel hurried away towards the dressing rooms while Kurt went back to the racks. Rachel put the new shirt on and sighed at the comfort.

"Is it good?"

"Yes." She answered and took it off. Kurt handed her another one.

"Rachel?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He said. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks.

"For what?" She asked dumbly.

"For making your life a hell. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Kurt."

"You cant just forgive me like that, Rach. It doesn't work that way." He answered quickly.

"Kurt, Puck threw slushy's at me for a year. I forgave him. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he apologized. Because he even _bothered _to apologize." She answered softly and tried on the next one. "I like this one." She said and he rolled his eyes.

This girl is good at changing the subject.

…**..**

The Girls plus Kurt were sitting at the local café in the middle of the Shopping Centre, eating their lunch when Santana saw three figures hiding suspiciously. She frowned and shot Mike daggers. He quickly his behind the palm tree. A palm tree. Idiot.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked towards the counter where Rachel stood ordering her salad, beside a guy that could only be described as hot. His hair was nearly black and his skin was a light mocha color. He looked like a local Latin guy to Santana. Except his eyes, they were a warm hazel color. Rachel said something to him and his face lit up with a smile. Santana looked back at Mike and saw that he was frowning.

Santana smiled. _A girl can have some fun_.

She skipped over to the counter where Rachel was just grabbing her salad whilst still talking to the guy. Santana looked at the guy that was most possibly a senior or more.

"Hey, wanna sit with us?" She asked sweetly and looked at him from under her eye lashes.

"Uh. Sure." He said quickly and Rachel shrugged. Santana hurried over to their table and sat between Kurt and Brittany, leaving only two seats for Rachel and the nameless guy.

Rachel sat down and started talking to the nameless guy and Kurt watched with interest while Santana decided to look anywhere but Mike.

"So, Are you still in high school…?"

"Josh. And no. I attend the Ohio State College." He said and went back to his conversation with Rachel.

_College? Hmm.. Interesting._

Kurt could only narrow his eyes at the guy.

Josh said something and Rachel blushed. The Latina look behind Josh and saw Mike glaring while Matt looked amused and Puck looked smug. Santana locked eyes with Puck and winked at him, and Puck seemed to catch on at what she was doing. Puck came out from behind the smoothie booth and grabbed a chair, sitting himself beside Santana. He threw an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Spying?" She asked.

"We got bored with Halo." He answered.

"We?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, you know. Maaatt… Brittany's boyfriend.. And Miiiikee, your.. _good _friend." He said and threw a glare at the Latin guy. Rachel looked a bit guilty but went back to her conversation with Josh.

Matt grabbed a chair and sat in the middle of Brittany and Kurt. Mike then grabbed a chair and sat beside Brittany, his back to Rachel. He said Hi to everyone but her and she felt a little sick to the stomach.

Why was she getting the silent treatment?

"Hi Mike." She said and everyone went silent, waiting for the response. Mike clenched his jaw and faced her. He smiled at her and went back to his conversation with Kurt. Rachel narrowed her eyes at nothing and then faced Santana who quickly pulled her face to Puck. Rachel's nostrils flared and she stood up, her chair scraping against the linoleum floor . She dropped her salad and some of it went on the table. People stopped their conversation and looked at Rachel.

"Santana. Bathroom. NOW!" She said loudly and stomped off to the nearest bathroom. Santana looked as if someone just took away her credit card.

It's official.

_She's Dead._

…**..**

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, come ON, Rachel. We girls need some fun." Santana answered.

"Getting Mike jealous is not the answer, San. I cant use my daddies friend's son-"

"Your Daddies Friends Son?" Santana asked to which Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Me and Josh have been friends ever since we moved here." She explained.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah Santana, _Oh_. And now Mike hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"He's giving me the silent treatment." Rachel said and sighed. Santana shuffled her feet.

Rachel and Santana walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the table. Puck and Kurt were talking about Green Day, Josh was gone and Matt was sitting on the chair with Brittany on his lap. Rachel looked around for Mike, who stood beside the counter and was currently exchanging numbers with some redhead.

She was Fuming.

She sat up again and walked towards toward Mike. She stood behind him and waited.

"Um, excuse me, but can you like, not eavesdrop. It kinda.. Like tottaly rude." The redhead said to her. Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Fuck off." She growled and grabbed Mike by his shirt. She grabbed his phone from her hands and dragged him to the stairs to the cinema.

She heard a "I gotta see this." From Kurt and Matt.

She pushed Mike down so he could sit on the stairs and she stayed standing.

"Ok, What the fuck is your problem, _Berry_. Last time I saw you , you were blushing and batting your eyelashes at Boy." He said. He kept talking and she didn't stop him. " You think that just cause we like each other I'm not aloud to talk to a god damn girl and you can flirt with some college dude like there is no tomorrow? Last time I checked, I'm still single and this is a free country." He finished and Rachel knew she was red in the face.

"Josh, My daddies friends son, A college guy who has a fiancé and a baby on the way, a.k.a Mr._Pretty boy_ , was the only friend I had when I moved here. He was the only one that understood me and the only one who told me that I was amazing. I haven't seen him for nearly three months. If you listened to our conversation _properly _you would've known what we were talking about. We were talking about his wedding." She said and stared Mike down.

"But- you blushed and-"

"Yeah, because his fiancé thought I had a beautiful voice and wanted me to sing at their wedding, Mike." She said and he didn't say anything this time. She checked his phone and scrolled down his contact list.

"What's her name?"

"Layla." He answered and Rachel deleted her. "Rachel, I'm sorry-"

"Save it Mike. Call me when you decided that I'm not gonna try and be a home wrecker and ruin my best friends life." She said and walked past her group of friends. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the Mall, purposely hitting Mike's and Santana's shoulder with her own.

A cleaner watched them from afar. She shook her head and sighed.

"Teenagers these days." She said and walked off with her cleaning supplies.

…**..**

**This story needs some drama. I only added the argument because it will mean major cuteness in the next one. (:**

**15-20 Reviews = Next Chapter.**


	11. Ch10: Just The Way You Are

**See? I knew you guys could do it ! Thanks for the reviews (:**

**I'm thinking of starting a new Twilight story… Paul/Bella maybe. I have few ides outlined (:.**

**Did you see the 'Duets' episode! OMGGG .. Mike practically got a solo.. And Sam? Day-Umm , Chord Overstreet is HOT. I felt sorry for Brittany and her heartbroken face at the end :/. **

**I really hope Tina and Mike brake up soon.. They just don't FIT. - -'' .**

**Anywaaay, sorry for my rambling but I couldn't help myself. As soon as I get my hands on my keyboard I just cant stop typing.**

**See? - -''.**

**Anywaaay,**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

**^^' .**

**Ch10: Just The Way You Are**

…**..**

Rachel marched to her car, unlocked it and sat in the driver seat putting on loud music. From the corner of her eye she could see Kurt and Santana having a screaming match with Puck and Matt talking with Brittany. Mike was standing helpless with his arm still extended and his phone in that hand. Rachel's brows furrowed and tears were now threatening to fall. She turned her head the other way and brushed at her eyes furiously.

Was Rachel just imagining the sweet Mike? Or was he just angry? Rachel decided to stop thinking like that and turned her head ahead.

She started her car and beeped. Santana turned her head towards Rachel and escaped from Puck's arms. Puck threw his head back and ran his hand down his shaved scalp.

Kurt ran after Santana and caught up with her, signaling with his hand for Brittany.

Santana opened Rachel's car door and jumped inside, somehow wet. Rachel just realized it was raining. She also realized that Santana was crying.

Rachel didn't know what do to. Should she forgive and comfort or should she just ignore her.

Rachel's brows furrowed again and the waterworks were on.

She launched herself at Santana and the girls both started crying loud, heart throbbing sobs. Kurt and Brittany were talking with Puck who looked as if someone just killed his puppy. He looked at Santana one more time and walked towards his car where Matt was dragging Mike.

Kurt and Brittany got into the car.

"My lovely _Cherie's _please stop crying. It will all work out." Kurt said.

The squealing of tires made Rachel jump.

Puck and his damn truck. Rachel rubbed her eyes and slowly drove out of the Parking Lot.

"It's all my fault. God, Mike wasn't meant to take it that way. I swear, all boys are dickheads these day. I'm thinking of going lezo." Santana spoke after a while.

"Why were _you_ crying, San?" Rachel asked.

"Puck shouted at me loads of time, but this time was different, it was so weird. It god damn hurt when he said those words." The Latina said still looking out the window.

"It's no one's fault. Coming to the mall was a bad idea. I think I should just stop with the guys. None of my relationships ever work." Rachel said bitterly.

"Rachel.. I am so sorry." She said.

"Santana, stop it. It's okay. If Mike really likes me then he'll come back."

"Did you know that Britney Spears's name is the same as mine?" Her other friend, Brittany answered.

Rachel had to laugh.

Brittany was so random.

…**..**

Once the four friends made it safely inside, Rachel ran for some towels. She threw her phone on the sofa and started drying her hair and peeling off her clothes.

"You think Puck will forgive me?" Santana mumbled.

"Forgive? Santana. For the LAST Time, you didn't do anything wrong. Mike took it the wrong way." Rachel answered harshly and threw her clothes in the laundry.

"I shouldn't have done what I did." Santana sighed and her other three friends ignored her because after all the apologies, she now looked like she was looking for Sympathy, and all of them were way to pissed to give and comfort right now. Rachel put on the soft shorts and a shirt and walked into the kitchen.

The melody of 'Sweet Caroline' went off and Rachel ran back.

"It's Mike." Santana said.

"Put it on speaker, but don't tell him that I'm here." Rachel answered.

"Where would you be then?"

"I dunno, the kitchen." Rachel rushed quickly and stood still, trying not to make any sound. Kurt grabbed the phone and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Rachel?" A hoarse voice spoke and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No." Kurt spoke and put on his singlet.

"Where's Rach?"

" '_Where's Rach?'_ ? What about _'Berry'_ ?" Santana snapped and sat down on the sofa.

"I- Where is she?"

"Up your god damn hole." Santana shouted and Rachel ran in front of her, showing her a gesture that seemed to mean '_cut it out'_ . Rachel heard a sigh and a shuffle.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Puck said and Rachel decided to leave them talking. She sat down on the chair and watched as Santana's expression changed.

"What do you want?" Santana spoke coldly and Rachel could imagine the wince on Puck's face.

"_I'm Sorry._ I'm so _GOD DAMN Sorry_. You know I am. Please San." He pleaded and Kurt sighed. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen with Brittany.

"Yeah, Me too." She said.

"Is my Caroline over there?" He said gruffly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't want to talk right now. If she hears any more sorry's she might as well start cutting her wrists." Santana said.

"Yeah, well tell her that today was just completely fucked up and that none of it was suppose to happen." He said.

"I know, Noah." Rachel said and walked into the Kitchen. She could hear a faint 'Rachel' but ignored it. She was sick of playing nice.

…**..**

Santana and Rachel were Laying on the sofa cuddled up, Brittany was on the floor watching the screen closely and Kurt was sitting in her dad's chair. The teenagers minus Brittany were all nearly screaming when Lisa, Jamie's Ashen's wife was murdered by the dummy. They all stared at Brittany like she had grown an extra pair of legs. Rachel could hear the faint melody of sweet Caroline coming from the kitchen and she quickly jumped from the sofa and ran for it. As soon as she touched her phone, the call ended.

A few seconds later a message came and Rachel opened it.

_You have 1 new voicemail message._

With a shaky hand she called 321, and pressed 1.

"You have one new voicemail message. Received at ; 06:29 PM." She heard before she heard a shuffling noise. "Rach? Oh, right. You're not picking up. I get it that you hate me right now, but I just- Babe, I miss you. A lot. Please Call me." She could practically hear his begging.

Her hand started shaking when she hang up.

She turned her phone off.

She went back to the sofa and cuddled up to Santana again.

"Who was that?" The Latina asked.

A heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

"Some random person." Rachel said.

…**.**

When the movie 'Dead Silence' finished, Brittany was asleep. Santana and Rachel carried her to Rachel's bed while Kurt logged Rachel's laptop on.

He went to the 'Glee Room' on MSN and waited while it connected him.

_Puckzilla : Life is just a big pile of stinkin shit._

_RashBerry: Don't get all depressed there, Puck._

_Matt : Rachey?_

_RashBerry: No. Kurt._

_GothGurl: *Sigh*_

_Changster is requesting a private chat._

"Accept it." Rachel said.

Kurt clicked Accept and suddenly a new window opened.

_Changster: _.com/watch?v=bQVi48KZfMQ

_Changster is Offline._

Kurt clicked the link and smiled when he realized what it was.

Rachel stopped all movement and listened.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining _

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying _

She bit her lip. She was not going to smile.

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day _

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her _

_She wont believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see _

_But every time she asks me do I look okayI say _

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

She god damn smiled. Evil lips.

_Her nails, her nails_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy _

An embarrassing giggle escaped her mouth and the other started singing along.

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her every day _

This time, she blushed.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_Id never ask you to change _

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_They just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say _

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause your amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

When she thought about his smile, her world stopped.

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

The Song ended and Rachel could still hear the faint voice of Bruno Mars. She was sitting on the bed where somehow Brittany had woken up.

Rachel licked her lips and drew in a shaky breathe.

"Rachel, take Mike back. If you don't, then Puck will have to be in the dog house." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and jumped when she heard a knock on the window. Brittany stumbled downstairs, talking about coffee and Kurt and Santana ran downstairs after Brittany.

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw he figure of Mike.

She rolled her eyes again and walked towards the window. She opened it slowly, as if to mock him.

"Hey Mike, there is such a thing called a door." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I don't think you'd open it for me." He said gruffly and jumped in, closing the window after him.

She sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her.

"You turned your phone off."

"It ran out of battery." She answered.

"Bullshit." He said.

And awkward silence followed and Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

She launched her self at Mike, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his shoulder. He quickly put his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Rachey. So sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I'm sick of it. I've had enough apologies for a month." She said. She could hear his deep chuckle and sighed in comfort.

Who was she kidding. She couldn't stay away from him for 12 hours.

The two teens could hear footsteps up the stairs.

"_Beware the tale of Mary Shaw. She had no children only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams, be sure you never, EVER scream. Or else she'll pull you tongue out at the scene."_

"Noah, You complete and utter _dickhead_." Rachel shouted and ran out the door. The neighbors could hear the laugh of all the teenagers until Midnight.

That Night, no one dared to scream.

…**..**

**Lame ending, but I couldn't help my self. Dead Silence still gives me Goosebumps…**

**So the Cherry moment wasn't as cute as I thought it would be, but at least they're back together.. Or something.**

**Updated cause I got 15 reviews (;. **

**20-25 Reviews please! : ).**

**Love,**

**Tiaa xx.**


	12. Ch11: Back to December

**I didn't update for some time.. I know. Me and my Parents have been looking for some real estates to invest in.. and shit. We had to buy a new house in Rockhampton. Yeah.. It took me aged to actually find a nice four bedroom house with three bathrooms and a box (horse box) . The hard work paid off, cause' at least I'm gonna have my own bathroom. We're moving next week so you should expect at least one more chapter after this one. My dad's already ordered a new Internet Plan or whatever that shit's called.. **

**- . -'' .We still need to sell this house, the extra car and my float ( the thingy you put horses in when you travel). My geldy Bobby is already being transported over to the new house.. Anyway. My dad's gonna be here either at night or tomorrow morning…**

**So..**

**I don't own **_**Back to December **_**. Taylor Swift and her awesome vocal's do.**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

**Ch11: Back To December**

…**..**

Previously:

"_I'm sorry Rachey. So sorry."_

"_Stop apologizing. I'm sick of it. I've had enough apologies for a month." She said. She could hear his deep chuckle and sighed in comfort._

_Who was she kidding. She couldn't stay away from him for 12 hours._

_The two teens could hear footsteps up the stairs._

"_Beware the tale of Mary Shaw. She had no children only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams, be sure you never, EVER scream. Or else she'll pull you tongue out at the scene."_

"_Noah, You complete and utter dickhead." Rachel shouted and ran out the door. The neighbors could hear the laugh of all the teenagers until Midnight._

_That Night, no one dared to scream._

…**..**

Rachel's alarm rare alarm ring tone from her phone woke her up. She checked it.

It was Sunday the 20th.

That Day.

The day it started.

She turned around and didn't feel the warm body next to hers anymore. She could have sworn Mike and her had fallen asleep beside each other. She stood up and walked towards the window that overlooked her front yard. Two cars were gone. Only a truck was parked beside her own car. Rachel sat down and thought back to almost two years ago, when it started.

She thought back to the first time her and Jay Lazaro kissed. It was short, sweet and Rachel smiled right after it. They didn't discuss their relationship. They next day at school, he took her hand.

She thought about their lazy summer days, the days they watched movies in bed and the times where they mocked up her or his house.. The days they played in the pool.

And the day they had their first, huge fight, It was December and the roads were wet from Rain. The day he was in a car accident. It was his birthday and he just turned Seventeen. That Young.

Rachel didn't even realize she was about to sing until her lips formed sweet, slow words.

She also didn't realize that her best friend, Noah, was standing at the door of her bedroom.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family._

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever._

_We made small talk, work and the weather._

_Your guard is up and I know why._

He had applied for basketball scholarship but still had time for Rachel. Even if it stopped him from hanging out with friends, or even having Family Nights.

_Cause the last time you saw me,_

_Is still burned in the back of my mind._

_You left me roses, and I left them there to die._

He always changed his plans for her, he stood him up sometimes.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December , turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

She could help but wonder what would have happened if he didn't drive down that wet road.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing myself back leaving._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized that I loved you in the fall._

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind._

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

After it happened, she hadn't slept well. Tossing and Turning, she could bring herself to actually close her eyes. Because when she did, the memories, the lights and the moment they had together would reappear, and even her own daddy could calm her down.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December , turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tan skin, Your sweet smile, so good to me, so right._

_And how you held me in your arms, that September night._

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right._

He had this warm feeling about him, the tan skin, dark eyes and sweet smile that lit up her dark moments. He saw her cry in late September when he dad was diagnosed with Cancer. She forgot to thank him for the shoulder she cried on.

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door, then I understand._

_But this is me, swallowing my pride ,_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December._

_Turn out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December , turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December , turn around and change my own mind._

_I go back to December all the time._

"That wasn't for Mike." That wasn't a question.

"No. It wasn't." She could only answer, she rubbed at her eyes furiously, a habit she did when she didn't want to show how really weak she is.

"Well? I'm all ears My Caroline." He said and sat beside her.

"His name was Jay. I met him back in Cali. He was so good to me, and so sweet and gentle. He always had his guard down with me. We dated over the summer .. And we had this huge fight back in December almost two years ago. It was our first, so of course it stung a bit. He had a car accident and died at the impact. I never got to say 'sorry' ." She said.

"He was your first love, hey?" He asked kind of uncomfortable. "You know, we'll never end up with those people, the people that we thought we loved. The people that were our first ones. 'The one's' or some shit." He said gruffly and narrowed his eyes at the carpet.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Take me and Quinn for example. I did love her, I really did. She was the first girl I loved. But she ended up giving away our little Beth. And then Santana came back and I knew that she wasn't my first, but she sure as hell is my last." He said.

"So what you're saying is, that Mike is the one for me?"

"It depends if you meet someone along the way."

"Yeah."

Some nice silence.

"You know, you're being softer these days. It's kinda nice." She said.

"Yeah, I like the new 'Puck'." He said. "But I'm still a badass." he added with a smirk.

"It's not a new 'Puck'. You're just being Noah." She said and giggled. She started to walk out of her room.

"Oh and Rach?"

"Yeah, I know. I won't mention it."

"Nah, I don't care anymore. Noah's here to stay." He said. "Now, go make some breakfast before I die from starvation."

…**..**

Rachel was making eggs and bacon when Noah came in, dressed in a shirt and shorts. Rachel noticed he took a shower.

"You kosher?" She asked as she served.

"I cant live without my bacon." He answered and dug into his breakfast. "Oh, and thanks for forgiving Mike. Santana was already deciding on how long I was gonna be in the dog house. I cant even survive a day without some Satan flavor."

"Noah, I didn't have to know that." She said and scrunched up her face while she played around with her food.

"You're squeamish. Me and the guys always talk like that at lunch. And in the locker room."

"Does uh.. Mike talk about me like that?" She asked embarrassed.

"Rachel, he's a _guy_." Noah stressed out.

She blushed again.

…**..**

After the Teens finished eating, they started doing the dishes. Rachel proposed the dishwasher, but Noah said something about wanting to waste time and Rachel agreed.

During the dish washing, they were splashing water and just having fun. Rachel thought that this was the feeling of having a brother. Rachel wondered if Noah felt the same way.

After they finished with the dishes, they started doing their Chemistry homework.

"What do you like about dating Santana?" Rachel asked.

"I just like being with her." Was Noah's immediate reply.

"What do you dislike?"

"That my god damn mother cant accept her the way she accepted you." He said and pressed his lips in a firm line. Rachel didn't ask anymore questions.

"What do you like about Mike."

"I don't know. I guess the way he just _is _." Was her smart reply.

"What do you-?"

"That he can be completely stupid and clueless sometimes." She spat .It was his time to keep quiet.

…**..**

They were done with the Chemistry , English and now they were doing their Math's assignment.

"Oh my God, this is so fucking annoying." Noah moaned for the fifth time in the ten minutes they've been doing the assignment.

"If you finish it, then Ill tell San to give you a reward." She said and raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Serious?" He asked.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p' .

"Okay, lets get it over with."

…**..**

They were done with the Math's assignment and Rachel just got off the phone with Santana.

"She'll pick you up in few minutes." She said and Noah jumped immediately. He ran to the door to put on his shoes and then ran upstairs to get his letterman jacket. She was ready in less than one minute.

"Noah, I said few minutes. Not seconds." She said and rolled her eyes but smiled at him. He was _so _in love.

Santana was there in top five minutes.

Rachel could only snort and roll her eyes again.

She called Mike.

…**..**

Mike came over for movie night, around six. Rachel already had popcorn ready and movie put in. They were watching 'The Children'. Rachel certainly did not jump onto Mike's lap.

They were now in the kitchen, tidying up all the wrappers from the chocolate they had when Rachel felt something in her hair. She reached up and squished it, crunching it in the process. She could hear a faint laughing sound from behind her and scrunched up her face. A smile escaped her lips. She turned around, grabbing a handful of popcorn and threw it at Mike, getting some in his opened mouth.

Mike's eyes widened and he ran to grab Rachel. He boxed her in between the fridge and the counter and smiled small. All laughter escaped both and Mike leaned in, never taking eyes off hers. He leaned in closer, and their lips touched, if only just barely.

Rachel pulled away when she heard the faint sound of her cell phone.

Rachel picked up the cell phone harshly and answered it without looking at the call id.

"What?" She said.

"Check JBI's Blog." Noah said and hang up. Rachel, confused grabbed her laptop from upstairs and opened 'Google Chrome'. She typed in his blog's address and groaned at the image and title on the first page.

**The Cherries having a taste of a Sour Not.**

_Click Here to find out more_ .

Below was a picture of Rachel and Mike from their argument the day before. Rachel was red in the face and Mike looked as if someone kicked his puppy.

Rachel sighed and leaned against Mike, shutting the laptop furiously.

Jacob Ben-Israel is going to pay. Big.

…**..**

**Cliffy. I know.. I should get at least two more chapter out before I leave.. Soo..**

**It all depends on the reviews !**

**Let's reach for 20, Yeah? [:**

**Love you guys !**

**Hope you guys can give me some reviews (:**

**Love, Tiaa.**


	13. AN: Sign in Next time, Yeah?

**Just got a flame. **

**Why?**

**Because some idiotic child doesn't like OOC and AU and basically went off on me.**

**I cant believe people would write such stuff.**

**To top it all off, she didn't even sign in.**

**She said I '**_**ruined**_**' her sight on glee or some shit…**

**IT'S FUCKING AU.**

**GET IT?Good.**

**Another Thing, if you like canon, go Read Finn/Rachel and Tina/Mike and shit. don't flame me.**

**Well, here goes the crap she wrote;**

"_GO ** YOURSELF **, WTF THIS IS AN ENTIRE PIECE OF OOC ** ** ** ** DO YOU HEARME? OOC **, AS IF SANTANA WOULD EVER, EVER DO THAT TO QUINN OVER A ** UP **LIKE RACHEL. AS IF PUCK WOULD STAND BY RACHEL, RACHEL, OVER QUINN, WHO HE **KNOCKED UP AND RUINED HER LIFE. IT IS TIME ** LIKE YOU REALISE THAT PUCK COULDGIVE A ** ABOUT RACHEL, IS A ** ** IN REAL LIFE, AND AN UPTIGHT ** THAT TRIESTO RUIN FINN OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN THE SHOW. AND FINN WOULD NEVER BE THINKINGOF RACHEL WHEN HE'S WITH ANOTHER GIRL BECAUSE IT PROBABLY FEELS GREAT TOESCAPE FROM A CRAZY INSANE BASTARD LIKE THAT WRETCH._

_AND OF ALL THINGS TO SCREW OVER, YOU HAD TO MESS UP BRITTANY, MY FAVECHARACTER BY MAKING HER JUST ABOUT ATTACK QUINN OVER RACHEL WHEN QUINN HAD ACOMPLETE RIGHT TO YELL AT RACHEL BECAUSE RACHEL THINKS THE WORLD REVOLVESAROUND HER AND ONLY KNOWS HOW TO ACT LIKE THE INNOCENT ACCUSED ** IN THISSCREWED UP STORY, YOU DELUSIONAL **_

_AND HOW DARE YOU BASH MERCEDES QUINN FINN? THEY ARE ALL THREE MILLION TIMESKINDER AND MORE UNDERSTANDING ALONE THAN THREE MILLION RACHEL BERRY'sCOMBINED_

_SO BEFORE YOU WRITE SUCH **? SOMEONE BETTER PUSH YOU AWAY FROM ANY FORM OFWRITING MATERIAL BEFORE YOU BURN ALL YOUR READERS' EYES WITH SUCH TRASH."_

**That shit above just ruined my day. And wasted hers/his time.**


	14. Ch12: Apologies And Amends

**Wow.. So that was a load of reviews O.O… It took me sometime to read it.**

**Really, I just wanted to get it out there.. You know, how people flame.**

**I kept reading it over and over again.. And realized that she didn't only insult me and my story.. But Ryan Murphy, the god damn god of the whole Glee Universe:**

_IS A ** ** IN REAL LIFE, AND AN UPTIGHT ** THAT TRIESTO RUIN FINN OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN THE SHOW. AND FINN WOULD NEVER BE THINKINGOF RACHEL WHEN HE'S WITH ANOTHER GIRL BECAUSE IT PROBABLY FEELS GREAT TOESCAPE FROM A CRAZY INSANE BASTARD LIKE THAT WRETCH_

**Yeah.. Kids these days :L…**

**Anyway, moving onnnn… I've got sometime on my hands so I decided to give out a shout out for everyone that reviewed. If I forget you then let me know ;). Everyone one of you deserve at least one shout out.**

_ReadyMadePhotographer. _, **BookLover223 **, _aussietasha _, **Twilight Gleek **, _magenwashere _, **GleekForever246 **, _vickay _, **Shanni 1013 **, _Kkaty _, **Missy789 **,

_ChocolateRosesxo _, **koolkat8755 **, _emo nemo96 , _**gleek721** , _lulubell76 _, **Alexander **, _NightWorldFreak _, **cheyskyeenne** , _**gleek06216**___, _Random_ , **Theereader** , _kyos-girl101 _, **allielovesyou **, _The Poisoned Quill _, **Riley **, _caren67 _, **Miss Puckelberry **,_Sami _, **LiveLaughLurve3 **, _lambtastic _, **glee **_**.**_

**Thank you so much for your support guys : ) .**

**Quote of the Week: Rocky Horror Glee Show , 2x05, 36:09 - 36:15 .**

**Sue: …And that's how Sue, C's it.**

**Becky: Gimme my chocolate or I will **_**cut **_**you.**

**Now, I have a spoiler that I just **_**really **_**need to get out.**

**If you don't want me to spoil the next episode of Glee for you then DON'T READ.**

**DON'T READ BELOW!**

**But…**

**PUCK GET'S HIS 'HAWK BACK! At least that's what I saw in the promo.**

**Finally ! God.. I missed that little Mohawk soo much . :].**

**Before we continue into the chapter, take your time to watch this. I can honestly say, that this is the best and favorite Puckleberry fanvid I have ever seen : ].**

watch?v=pV1utb5noMs&feature=related

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

…**..**

**Ch12: Apologies And Amends**

…**..**

Rachel and Mike walked into the school the next day, completely arm in arm and all that crap. Some students looked curious at their 'togetherness' after reading Jacob Ben-Israel's Blog and other's just ignored it , knowing that it wasn't the first time JBI wrote something that was in the least bit true. Well, except this one was, but it wasn't as bad as it seemed. When they walked past Jacob Ben-Israel's locker, Rachel threw daggers at the completely disgusting and grievous creature that was the main target of ruining Rachel's weekend even more.

She thought of suing him for all the disgusting and completely repulsive things he tend to say to her.

But she wasn't _that _evil as to ruin someone's life, as he would surely go to Juvie. Her Dad was a transcendent lawyer.

She relaxed into Mike's arms when they finally passed that vile God's mistake and she smiled brightly when she saw Puck and Santana interacting flawlessly across the hall. She went to put her books into her locker and told Mike she would meet him on the oval for practice. She took out her Math's book and notepad and shut the locker. She was about to walk away but saw a swish of blond hair and turned around to face her.

"Hello, Quinn." She said politely, although she still felt some kind of hatred towards her. She saw that Quinn was wearing one of her baby doll dresses and her hate towards her went down a dose.

"Hi.. Rachel. Can I talk to you?" She asked. Rachel was surprised to hear that Quinn's voice was slightly gruff as if she had been crying, instead of her somehow low yet high pitched voice that she used on Rachel while she called her all those cruel and ugly words.

"Sure." Rachel answered after a while.

"In Private." The blond said again. Rachel saw an opened yet empty classroom and walked into it without saying a word.

She sat down on a desk but Quinn chose to stand, Her hand automatically reaching for her stomach , to the bulge that wasn't there anymore.

"Well?" Rachel asked, her tone softer than she would like it.

"I just.. - I just. I mean.." Quinn stuttered.

"Stop pulling a Tina." Rachel joked gently and Quinn cracked a smile.

"I've been such a horrible person while I was pregnant with Beth-" She said, sadness covering her face as she spoke of her sacred daughter. "- And I just, It didn't seem right to just leave it that way. After Regional's, when Finn told me he loved me, I felt as if I had my old life back, and I wanted to rub it into everyone's faces, after what they put me through. And, I guess you were the easy target. I have always been _so _horrible to you. I made your life hell. And now that I experienced it- the life you had to live- I felt so sick to my core at the feeling of hurting someone so much. I realized that people aren't going to take me back if I'd kept acting that way. So, I guess this is my way of apologizing. I feel so horrible that I really need to make Amends to the people I have hurt."

"Okay." Rachel said, realizing that by these words, they weren't going to torment each other anymore.

"But, it doesn't mean we're friends. I'm not ready for that yet, and I'm pretty sure you aren't either." She added quickly and Rachel chuckled slightly.

"Acquaintances?" Rachel asked coldly.

"Barely ,Miss. Berry." She said with an easy smile and walked out off the classroom, students crashing her into the wild sea of the student body. Rachel sighed heavily and rubbed her face.

She had just accepted Quinn's apology. But they weren't friends. That was good.

She got off the desk and ran to the oval, opening the double doors and running to the Cheerio's group.

"Where were you?" Santana asked just as she began stretching.

"Quinn and I talked. Well, she talked like a maniac and I just listened."

"_Quinn_?" She asked, a dangerous tone to her voice.

"Relax San. She just apologized. It looks like you will be receiving the same treatment soon."

"Rach, I cant lie. I really want Quinn back in my life. But, I just- I _can't _. Ya know? It's hard. I'm not ready for all that yet." Santana said glumly and began to jog, she joined her shortly after.

"Do you think you will actually ever _be _ready to have her back in your life , San?" Rachel asked and Santana shot her a glance and ran back.

Rachel sighed, she hated doing that, hurting her friend. But sometimes, Santana just needed a kick in the ass for a good measure to get her back in line.

She jogged back and realized she was so late for the tumble practice that the football one was already over. Mike walked over to her, his helmet forgotten and dropped to the ground.

He walked over to her and smiled as she reached out to him. He absentmindedly played with her hair.

"What did Quinn want, I mean, I can-"

"She just apologized." Rachel cut him off with a reassuring smile that seemed to work like a pill for a headache. Mike breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her closer.

"Apologies and Quinn don't fit in the same sentence." He said few seconds later and Rachel began to giggle. Through out their embrace, Rachel realized that that they came closer, and he so madly wanted to capture his lips in hers. He leaned in fast this time, hoping for no interruptions but it seemed that the bell seemed to think differently. Mike chuckled dryly and bitterly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Everything is always pulling us apart." Mike said and put his hand in Rachel's.

"Don't act so dramatic, Mike. It's probably good you don't kiss for a while. We need Rachel for Sectionals and Regional's. And I don't think we will get much practice done while you two'd be pashing like god damn Santana and Puck." Brittany spoke and everyone looked at her, astonished that Brittany produced such a speech.

And then Rachel tackled her. Santana joined too.

…**..**

Math's must have been the most boring lesson she'd have the whole year. Santana and Puck kept teasing Rachel and Mike about their interruptions and let's just say that Rachel didn't take it well. She stormed out of the Math's room when the bell rang and Mike followed her into biology, both teens walking into their classroom before anyone could catch up to either apologize or tease them merciless.

The teacher didn't do anything much but explain the blood typing for next year and let them chat to their friends for the reminder of the lesson. Mike and her didn't talk but just sat together with his arm around her tightly.

At the end of their lesson, they began discussing JBI's punishment.

"Rachel, he might as well get the taste of his own medicine." Mike said as they walked towards the bleachers where Santana and Puck sat making out.

"Yes, But I have experienced it too, Mike. I know how it feels. It's horrible. And as much as I would love to humiliate him, this might get us into serious trouble." Rachel argued just before they sat down and Santana and Puck pulled away from each other.

"Too bad, sweets. We're still doing it." He told Rachel firmly but dropped his arm around her to tell her he didn't like arguing.

"So, what are we doing?" Santana asked.

"Just get two slushy's each after the next period but before lunch and spread the word around the cheerleading squad and the football team to do the same." Mike said.

"Is that Jewfro's punishment?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, We'll film it too so that he can put it onto his website." Puck said.

"You think he will?"

"Babe, I'm a badass. I can _make _him do it." Puck said smugly and pulled her into another heated make out session which made the other two roll their eyes. Rachel smiled slightly at Mike and pulled him up from the bleachers bench.

They walked hand in hand through the hallway, seeing students in their classes. They sat down on one of the benches beside a class and snuggled to each other.

"Ya know, this is like, the perfect moment to-" Mike started.

"Oh, hey guys." Artie yelled across the hallway with Tina. Mike groaned, hitting his head on the wall and continued with a profanity of curses. Rachel wasn't so happy about this either.

"Hey Tina, Artie." She greeted politely though.

"I just, I wanted to apologize for not standing up for you Tuesday. I didn't want to take sides." Was Tina's reply.

"It's okay Tina, I understand." She answered and looked for Mike's reaction. But since he had his eyes closed, she didn't think he was focused at all. It was rude, but she let it go.

Tina and Artie rolled off towards the Gym and Rachel sighed.

"I swear , they're doing it on purpose, all of them." Rachel snapped and decided to walk back to the bleachers, seeing Santana and Puck still pashing like, well like Santana and Puck.

"'S good we're not alone. I wouldn't hold back then." Mike said with a cheeky smile and followed Rachel.

"Who was it this time?" Santana said when she pulled away from Puck.

"Artie and Tina." Rachel snapped and Santana laughed.

…**..**

Rachel thought she was going to kill Puck during Math's. He kept being disgusting, describing his nights with Santana, giving tips, telling her how to pleasure Mike. She snapped, slapped him so hard over the head that his head fell on the table, making the class go quiet.

", _Noah_ isn't feeling so well, may we go visit the nurses office?" She said when the teacher asked her what was wrong.

"Of course. There are only 10 minutes left of the lesson, take your bag." He said and went back to writing Equations.

"Fuck, Rachel. I swear, you should like, join my fight club or some shit. That was a nice slap." He commented once they were outside.

"Oh, hush, Noah. Let's go get the slushies. I'm sure Santana and the rest are already there." She said and walked towards her car.

"Can I drive?" He asked hopefully.

"Shotgun, if you're lucky." Rachel answered and started the ignition. Puck groaned as he got into the front seat.

Once they arrived, Rachel was shocked to see over ten cars from her school parked into a line. She didn't know that that many people would help.

"Wow."

"True that." Puck said and raised his eyebrow when Karofsky walked out of the store, carrying three slushies.

"I have my reasons." He said as he walked past.

Rachel and Puck walked into the store, walking towards the slushie machine and Rachel grinned.

"Citrus and Cherry stings the most." She said and chose those flavors. Puck followed her choice.

They were sitting outside, being careful not take a sip when they saw Quinn carrying her own slushy. She walked up to Rachel and sat down, two seats from her.

"I hope you don't mind." She said. Puck was about to say something, but Rachel hushed him.

"No, not at all. The more the merrier, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. He posted that story about me and Beth, it's payback time, I guess." She said and stood up, walking towards her red car. Puck followed her with his eyes.

"Are you-?" Rachel began.

"Hell no." He said, in the same tone from that day on the bleachers. "She gave away my baby girl. I ain't getting near that heartless _thing _again." He said harshly and walked towards Santana, kissing her fiercely. Rachel sighed and stood up, walking towards her best friends.

"Are we ready?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we are." Rachel said.

"For what?" Brittany asked curiously.

…**..**

The plan was easy, they would get Jacob to go down a hallway, few people to film it from different angles, mega-slushie him and then make him post it on his website. Easy, kind of. They could get any teachers to see them, though.

Maddy, one of Rachel's new friends, told him there was a cat fight going on and he of course, like the little rat he is, wanted to film it.

The first two slushies were thrown by Santana, the other two by Brittany. He stood shocked for a few seconds and then went to run, noticing it was a trap. The footballers and hockey guys began to close in on him, him screaming and begging for forgiveness, quiet loudly actually.

"And this, is for every single video, picture and every single disgusting thing wrote about me." She said, and her and every cheerio on the squad threw their slushies. It was epic. By now, he was covered by every color of the rainbow.

Rachel grabbed Maddy's phone and sent the video to his phone through Bluetooth.

"It better be on you website by the end of school. Under the title : The Loser, get's the taste of his own medicine." Santana snapped.

All of a sudden, a tall figure with short hair came through the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Sue snapped, her eyed shooting daggers at everyone in the crowd. Her eyes zeroed on Rachel, then Santana and back to Jacob Ben-Israel again.

"I didn't see anything, Berry. Scrat." She said calmly and walked back to her office.

The students started walking to the cafeteria, everyone still on their booze from getting revenge.

Mike, who could last any longer, pulled Rachel to him so fast, that it made her head spin.

"Not here!" Matt yelled.

"I don't give a fuck anymore!" Mike snapped loudly and finally, after all the stress, pressed his lips to Rachel.

Rachel couldn't tell what was better, the sudden heat in her brain, or the nice, pleasuring feeling low in her stomach. She felt herself being pressed against the locker, and shut her eyes closer together. Her arms, that were holding the slushie cups, threw them down on the ground and wrapped them selves anywhere she could reach, his shoulders, his silky dark hair, his neck. Mike pulled away after a series of gentle pecks and rested his forehead against hers.

"Finally." He whispered.

Then the whooping and cheers started.

Rachel would later blush when Santana told her she gave a nice view of her tongue during their PDA performance.

…**..**

**It's longer that usual, just to thank you guys for the support.**

**Let's reach for 25 reviews, yeah? :].**

**Review, Review, Review.**

**PS: If you want to see the flame for yourself, go to the second chapter (I think) and view the reviews. It should be the top one. **


	15. Ch13: Too Little Too Late

_**Never been kissed was AWESOME!**_

_**They made few mistukes; for instance; Kurt HAS kissed before. He kissed Brittany in the back nine.. So that counts right? But hey, that was a tiiiiny mistake.**_

_**And when Karofsky kissed Kurt, I paused (I was at my friends house cause I don't have Austar yet and she saved it on her box thingy shit.. Soo) and ran out of the lounge and screamed my head of before running back and explaining to her that I'm psychic. And they I played Play and laughed my ass off when Karofsky went to get another kiss and Kurt pushed him so hard he went stumbling down a bit.**_

_**Anywaaay, in my Disclaimer, I wrote; Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden Romance, or something and yeah, they didn't but it got pretty close : ). So dear friends, I'm psychic.**_

_**Quote of the Week: Glee Season 2 Episode 6: Never been kissed (don't remember the time)**_

_**Puck: "…And they kept stealing my waffles." Puck mumbles.**_

_**This man loves his waffles : )!**_

_**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**_

_**Oh, And also a shout out to **__**RavenWolf2089**_**, cause she fucking rocks ! : ).**

**I don't own 'Too Little Too Late' and 'Club cant handle me'**

**Let's get on with the chapter ; ).**

…**..**

**Ch13: Too Little Too Late**

…**..**

The gleeks spent their lunch gagging, yet watching Mike and Rachel 'shove tongue's down each other throats' .

Puck didn't mind cause he didn't get any action since last night and Santana and Brittany were debating on weather they should make out with their boyfriends, but since the new canteen lady was a fucking prick , they didn't want to get suspended for PDA, besides, they would only be gathering attention from their peers, and believe it or not, she didn't like everyone watching her and Puck making out, cause that took out the whole point of intimacy.

Yeah, Intimacy.

Santana shook her head and wondered when the hell she started falling for Puck.

Instead, she thought of the talk her and Rachel had at cheerio practice. Was she really ready to let Quinn back in her life? Sure, she missed her, and would accept her apology. But she knew they would never go back to how they used to be. She didn't only cheat on her boyfriend - no matter what kind of an ass he really is - , she slept with Puck while he and Santana were still together. She broke the Girl code, and that just ain't kosher.

…**..**

Rachel was standing next to her locker when she saw a swish of black hair.

"Yes, Mercedes?" She said tightly, putting her hair neatly into a ponytail.

"You didn't include me in the huge Jacob revenge thing." She said softly, as if she could get on Rachel's good side.

"Why would I?" She said and shut her locker with more force than she should.

"Well, he has been writing bad things about me too, Rachel. I wanted to humiliate him. I wanted in on the action; why didn't you tell me you were getting revenge?"

"Once again; Why would I?" She asked in the same tone, facing Mercedes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, Diva, I realize we're not really friends, but you should stop being such a selfish bi-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Mercedes. Leave me alone, or deal with the consequences." She said, her eyes narrowing and she leaned her head too close for Mercedes's comfort. She stepped back and snared at her.

"Don't act so superior, Rachel. Karma might just bite you in the ass."

"Well, it looks like Karma bit _you_ in your oversized ass already." She snapped and walked towards the gym, leaving a fuming Mercedes behind.

She walked in, basically throwing her cheerio bag across the room and marching over to Santana.

"What happened?" She asked softly and secretly checked her over for any injuries; she wouldn't be surprised if Rachel just had a cat fight.

"Mercedes _motherfucking_ Jones happened." She said angrily and stomped her foot.

She heard footsteps behind her and two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Sweets, soo.. Who got punched?" He asked casually .

"Unfortunately, no one. I value my sanity too much as too scoop down that low." She answered.

"And who was the idiot?"

"Mercedes."

"A-ha. What did she want? Not getting enough attention?"

"She wanted to know why she wasn't in on the punishment for Jacob."

"Really?"

"Mike? Why are you talking like that?"

"He's getting you riled up so you'll actually punch Wheezy."

"I am doing no such thing!" He answered back playfully and turned Rachel around. She only then noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

"Go put a shirt on." She demanded through their kisses.

"Possessive?"

"You betcha." She said right back, throwing glares at freshman cheerio's that were clearly checking him out, giggling and swooning.

He pulled her into a heated kiss and then ran to put his shirt on, passing a freshly showered Puck.

"Hey Babe, Hey Caroline." He acknowledged both girls and put an arm around each of their shoulders, both girl rolling their eyes.

Mike came back and delicately shooed Puck's arm from Rachel.

"Hands off of my girl, Puck." He said and threw him a playful glare to which he answered with a punch on the shoulder.

The kids were sitting on the inside bleachers and were waiting for Tanaka and Sylvester, wondering where both were. Finally, Sue walked in , looking livid.

"Who the hell put itching powder in mine and Ken's clothes?" She screamed. Most students were laughing, practically the freshman cheerleaders but Santana and Rachel puckered their lips, eyes wide , scooting closer to their boyfriends.

"Well, if no one steps up, everyone of you is doing _fifty_ laps today!"

Rachel quickly raised her hand.

"But that's not fair Miss Sylvester! What about the people that didn't do anything!" She yelled furiously.

"If no one steps up, fifty laps." She repeats and everyone went quiet. Brittany rose her hand.

"It was that girl." She said and pointed to a red head cheerio.

"What?" She shrieked out, her arms flying everywhere.

"You did it? My office. Now." She yelled.

"You believe her?"

"Brittany might be stupid sometimes, clueless pretty much. But she doesn't lie." She snarled and dragged the red head to her office. Meanwhile, Finn and Quinn were having an argument. Rachel and Santana watching it carefully and watched as Quinn stormed out of the gym, Finn following her.

"Should we?" Rachel asked.

"No." Santana said coldly.

…**..**

English 2 passed without a hitch and Rachel wondered what to do with Mercedes, but realized that by ignoring her, she would annoy her without even breaking a sweat. She smiled evilly and leaned towards Mike, putting her head on his shoulder liking the way he looked down at her.

"Something wrong?"

"No." She answered and he went back to his work, but Rachel just searched his face.

She liked how focused he was. She muffled her giggle with her hand and Mike looked down at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. You're cute when you focus." She explained and Mike smiled at the way her eyes sparkled. He chuckled lightly and went back to work.

…**..**

When Glee rolled up, Rachel - she never imagined that-didn't look forward to it at all.

But she sighed and sat beside Mike as if nothing happened before Gym. Mercedes and Finn strutted in, and Rachel wondered why they were always together like that. Quinn walked in a couple seconds later , followed by Kurt who walked in and sat beside Brittany. He shot a smile at Rachel and she smiled back. Will walked into the class and stood at the front, arms crossed over his chest.

"Who put the itching powder in everyone's clothes?" He asked calmly.

"Some ranger." Santana answered bored.

"Who?"

"Ask Sylvester, she practically screamed her head off." She answered back and suddenly found her a spot on Puck's shirt interesting.

"Anyone has anything to perform?" He asked and Quinn nodded.

"Could we maybe move it to the Auditorium?" She asks the club and they agree.

…**..**

Once they were seated, Quinn walked to stand on the stage with three microphones in place.

"Rachel? Brittany? Could you help me out?" She asks and Rachel stands up, taking Brittany's head while leading them to the stage.

"What're we singing?"

"You'll know." She answered with a smile . The music started and Rachel felt herself swinging her hips in the rhythm of the music. Brittany followed soon after.

**(AN: Normal=Quinn, Brackets=Rachel&Brittany )**

_Come with me, Stay the night,_

_You say the words, but boy it don't feel right,_

_What do ya expect me to say ( You know It's just too little too late)_

_You take my hand,_

_And you say you've changed_

_But boy you know you begging, don't fool me,_

_Because to you, it's just a game (You know It's just too little too late)_

Rachel just only realized, that Quinn was breaking up with Finn; through a song. She sand with a little more emotion, showing her support.

_So let me on down,_

'_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on,_

_I'm gonna say this now,_

_Your chance has come and gone,_

_And you know…_

_It's just, too little too late,_

_A little too wrong,_

_And I cant wait._

_But you know all the right things to say ( You know It's just too little too late)_

Quinn's voice was getting more and more powerful, and Rachel was just a tad bit jealous.

_You say you dream of my face,_

_But you don't like me,_

_You just like the chase._

_To be real,_

_It doesn't matter anyway ( You know It's just too little too late)_

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmm _

Rachel listened as Quinn's voice was getting quieter. And then she looked up at Finn and started singing again.

_I was young,_

_And in love,_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough._

_And now you wanna communicate ( You know It's just too little too late)_

_Go find someone else,_

_I'm letting you go,_

_I'm loving myself._

_You got a problem, but don't come asking me for help._

'_Cause you know…_

Finn looked as if he realized what was happening and lets just say that he wasn't taking it so well.

_It's just, too little too late,_

_A little too wrong,_

_And I cant wait._

_But you know all the right things to say ( You know It's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face,_

_But you don't like me,_

_You just like the chase._

_To be real,_

_It doesn't matter anyway ( You know It's just too little too late)_

_I can love with all my heart baby,_

_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give) _

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer _

_That's no way to live_

_Ohhhh... mmm noooIt's just too little too lateYeaahhhh... _

Finn was leaning forward in his seat, posture steady but quivering, somehow he looked as if he was on the edge of crying, but then the stone-like face was back.

_It's just, too little too late,_

_A little too wrong,_

_And I cant wait._

_But you know all the right things to say ( You know It's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face,_

_But you don't like me,_

_You just like the chase._

_To be real,_

_It doesn't matter anyway ( You know It's just too little too late)_

_YeahYou know it's just too little too lateOh, I can't wait _

Finn was standing up now, staring, or more like glaring at his now ex-girlfriends, who stayed strong. Their voices started to fading a little towards the end.

_It's just, too little too late,_

_A little too wrong,_

_And I cant wait._

_But you know all the right things to say ( You know It's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face,_

_But you don't like me,_

_You just like the chase._

_To be real,_

_It doesn't matter anyway ( You know It's just too little too late)_

Finn walked up, glowering like that stupid sparkling vampire from Twilight.. Edwin, Edmund.. Edward Cullen. Rachel let a giggle burst at the reference but it quickly swiped off when he directed the stare at her. Rachel stood her ground though, walking to stand beside Quinn.

"And this is what? Our break up song? After all we've been through?" He seethed, his eyes narrowing impossible tight.

"You haven't been exactly faithful Finn." Rachel answered.

"And she has?" He snapped and Mike stood up, as if to warn him.

"You cheated on her first!" She snapped right back and Santana went to stand beside Finn, ready to punch the fucker if needed.

"But-.. That-! UGH!" He yells and walks out of the auditorium.

"There goes The Big Unfriendly Giant." Santana commented. Suddenly, Mercedes stood up and followed Finn.

"And there goes Wheezy." She added and smirked.

"Guys, I think you should stop. You're pulling the group apart. We _need_ 12 people for sectionals next year. You need to stop whatever is happening and make it better." Will said. "I found a song that you might like, Club Cant Handle Me, by Flo Rida and David Guetta. Kay, let's get started."

_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh) _

…**..**

**I was planning a huge fight between Finn and Rachel but I'm leaving it for another chapter.**

**KEEP READING.**

**Flames.**

**I don't know wtf is going on in your heads, or who the FUCK you think you are, or if you're a group or maybe just one person, let me tell you this; If I find a flame on another one of my stories that is anonymous , or any of gleek06216 or RavenWolf2028's I'm not going to disable anonymous reviews, I'm going to put up a complaint to the staff, and they're either going to block your ip address (So you cant access ) or I'll ask them to disable anonymous reviews all together.**

**There are so many new and young authors out there that take it all to heart and stop writing their stories. **

**I was one of them, yeah, I regret putting my story on hold, cause I just don't want to write It anymore. Everytime I write few words, I just get pissed off and close it without saving.**

**Are you happy now? Hurting people you don't know? By doing it ANONYMOUSLY? Wow, what a great person you are.**


	16. Ch14: We Are Who We Are

**I haven't updated in exactly.. 11 days. Yeaahh.. You can hate me. But I have an excuse.**

**I was sitting on my bed and talking to my friends back in Darwin through MSN and then my mom screamed like REALLY loud, so I stood up to see what happened , but while I did, I forgot I had my laptop on my lap. So I basically jumped up with it on my lap and dropped it on the floor. I have a tiled floor and it's basically rock hard, and it didn't help that my precious baby fell with it's opened side. **

**The screen cracked. I got pissed and went off on my mom for scaring me.**

**My dad came home and since my laptop is less than a year old, and still had it's warranty. So we sent it to the Sydney DELL factory company thingy and they had to replace screen and put on a new screen protector. I just got it back.**

**Yeah.. Sorry for the long explanation.. I'm kinda happy to have my baby back.**

**The Substitute:… I wasn't really happy with the episode. At all. It didn't really have any good songs, and.. I felt like it was more focused on the adults rather than the kids. I found the TOTES part funny cause it actually happened in my old school. They banned them cause kids were getting pretty fat and unhealthy from them. Some of the lines were pretty good, and the song at the end made me smile somehow.**

**QUOTE of the Week: The Substitute (don't remember the time) **

**Sue [to Will]: I suggest selling yourself on Craig list under the heading of 'Men seeking Men with butt chins.' **

**The hair and chin jokes never get old . : )**

**Alright.. Shout out to **_**gleek06216**_** cause she reviewed every chapter of my drabble challenge fic. Thanks ;) .**

**And to **_**RavenWolf2089 **_** cause a shirtless Harry Shum Jr. is always a nice present ;) .**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I did, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would have never slept with Quinn, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

**I don't own the song We R Who We R by Ke$ha .**

…**..**

**Ch14: We Are Who We Are**

…**..**

**Previously on **_**Never Take Anything For Granted:**_

"_But-.. That-! UGH!" He yells and walks out of the auditorium._

"_There goes The Big Unfriendly Giant." Santana commented. Suddenly, Mercedes stood up and followed Finn._

"_And there goes Wheezy." She added and smirked._

"_Guys, I think you should stop. You're pulling the group apart. We need 12 people for sectionals next year. You need to stop whatever is happening and make it better." Will said. "I found a song that you might like, Club Cant Handle Me, by Flo Rida and David Guetta. Kay, let's get started."_

_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh) _

…**..**

Rachel, Santana and Brittany were sitting on Santana's bed after glee finished.

"Now that Finn and Quinn have officially broken up, even more drama should take it's place." Rachel groaned.

"I have a feeling that the hostility from Wheezy is not gonna ease up anytime soon. Hey, did you notice how she always follows Finn around?" Santana agreed as she painted her nails red.

"Yeah, like a lost puppy." Brittany added absentmindedly, looking up from Santana's laptop. Rachel frowned, replaying the few days before, and how close Mercedes and Finn have been.

"I wonder…" Rachel said and grabbed the red nail polish after Santana was done.

"I bet you ten bucks something is on between them." Santana spoke and logged onto Rachel's Facebook. "Hey, Babe. Mike sent you a Relationship request." She added and accepted.

"Accept." Rachel said and pressed her lips together in concentration. "Soo.. Has Quinn apologized to you yet?" Rachel wondered.

"No." Santana said sharply and Rachel winced away from her , if even so lightly. "Staying over at mine today?"

"Sure." Brittany and Rachel answered.

After a series of texts to their boyfriends, they decided to go to sleep early.

…**..**

Santana, Rachel and Brittany walked into the school an hour before the bell would ring. The three girls walked to their locker room and left their cheerio bags there and went outside to the field to practice their cheers.

After a few minutes of stretching the girls saw their boyfriends enter the field in their football uniforms. Brittany squealed and ran into Matt's waiting arms, Puck and Santana were currently demonstrating exactly what you shouldn't do while school was running, and Mike and Rachel met in a natural embrace, he hugged her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rachel was amazed by how easy and normal yet intimate their hug was. She buried her face into his chest, and smiled.

"How was your night?" He asked as he looked down at her. Rachel bit her lip.

"Brittany snores a lot." She decided and giggled, her laugh dying down when Mike captured her lips in his.

"Yeah? I was lonely." He said with the same cheeky grin. Rachel narrowed her eyes and then smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"Really? I find Santana's boobs an excellent pair of pillows." She said with her trademark smirk. She began to jog back to the group, looking over her shoulder she saw Mike with his jaw dropped.

"Tease!" He yelled after her and Rachel could only giggle.

…**..**

The rest of the day has passed rapidly, between visits to the janitors closet , free periods and lunch, Rachel realized the world she was thrown in.

She was popular. She was a Cheerio. She was best friends with Santana and Brittany. If you told her that she would become all that three weeks ago, she would politely call you completely preposterous and would tell you to go visit their family doctor to check if everything was alright with them.

Now, She couldn't have it any other way. It was after their last period and before Glee that she felt Mike's lips on hers once again.

…**..**

Rachel, her boyfriend and her group of friends walked into Glee club, Quinn following them in shortly, Tina, Artie and Mercedes walked in after them, and Finn walked in with Mr. Schuester.

"Any Announcements? Aaanyone?" He asked again.

"Yes Mr Schue." Artie said with a raised hand and wheeled himself in front of the class.

"Take it away, Artie."

"It's came to my attention that all of us are in a terrible fight. I didn't realize how serious it really was until yesterday. As you might know, me and Tina aren't taking sides. We like being friends with all of you and… I kind of want everything to be the way it was. I want the fighting to stop. I don't care what you thing you should do, but we _need_ the group back before summer begins. Come on , Guys! Stop being such babies and move on. I understand that it might be serious, but for the groups sake, at least consider it. Glee Club used to be my heaven, my escape. Now it's turned to my personal hell." He said, smiled at everyone and wheeled himself back. nodded.

"Yes, Artie is right. Make the fighting stop. Now, I found a new song - not exactly my taste- that you might like. It's by Kesha . I read the lyrics, and it has some language in it, which is why we won't be putting it on our Set List. The song is 'We R Who We R' . I'll try to get permission from Figgins to let us perform it on our End of the Year Assembly, a thank you and goodbye for the Seniors."

"So, Are we going to sing it.. Or?" Kurt wandered off.

"Here's the catch. I'm making this a competition. There won't be _any_ singing. There will be _dancing_. I'm dividing the club into two groups and you will perform your piece Thursday. The winning group will get to teach the other group the choreography for the next day. Thursday is the second last day of school for the seniors, which means that it will be running until around five for rehearsals. Every club in our school will be performing a tribute to the seniors." He finished.

"Okay." Santana said with a bright smile, enjoying this way more than she should.

"Okay. Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Brittany and Matt. That's one group. The rest, you're group two." Some people groaned at that but Schue made a moving gesture with his hands. Brittany, clearly unhappy made to sit beside Tina and Matt followed her.

Rachel shook her head disappointed, and rested her head on Mike's shoulder.

"I want Brittany and Matt." She said and cuddled herself to Mike.

"I know sweets." He answered, kissing her forehead and resting his cheek on he head.

…**..**

Mike and Rachel were sitting on the sofa after school, listening to the song and silently trying to put together some choreography for tomorrow.

"We need Matt and Brittany. They're one of the best dancers we have." Mike said and pressed his nose in her hair.

"I know. I think that did it on purpose." She said distastefully and went to kiss Mike. He smiled into their kiss and let him self half-lay down on the sofa with her in his lap. Rachel's hands trailed up into his hair, one hand slowly creeping under his shirt. She sighed and laid down beside him, one of her legs throw over his.

He nuzzled his neck and settled her head on his chest, one hand resting over his heart. He closed his eyes, his hand ran through her hair, pushing it behind her ear abd leaving his hand on her shoulder.

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just Like the world is ours _

_We're tearin' it apart._

_You know we're superstars _

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb _

_Our bodies go numb _

_We'll be forever young _

_You know we're superstars._

_We are who we are!_

…**..**

**This is probably the shortest update ever.. But because after the tons of homework,**

**My fingers are practically dead. Like, the don't want to move. And yes, you can call me a bitch / cow/ hore. Seriously, I don't mind :\ .**

**Love you guys.. Hope you'll review : )!**


	17. Ch15: We Are Who We Are II

*** Ahem * ... Hi?...**

**Sooo, just hope that you're not mad, because I didn't update forr... 6 months? Yerrr, I'M SORRY. University is taking it's toll on me, I mean, university should be one of the best experiences in my life, but it's actually just a tiresome grudge holding on to you for five days a week. Ehh, where do I begin?**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone, I was supposed to write an Authors Note saying that I'm gonna put this story on hold, but seriously? This is my baby, and I just haven't been feeding it properly for 6 months, I can't let die now that I promised you all to continue it, now can I?**

**Firstly,**

**Sending me nagging P.M's about me abandoning the story won't help, really, it wont. It'll just take away all the precious time I could spend typing a new chapter or writing other HP or Glee one shot's, so _please_, STOP. I DO have a life outside of , you can't judge me for that , can you?**

**Secondly,**

**You have a problem with my story and the characters' OCC-ness? Don't read, exit, don't even THINK about it again. I'm sick of flames, I really am. It doesn't inspire me.**

…**...**

**Glee quotes of the week; 2x16**

**1)**

**Rachel: He chose me over you.  
Quinn: And how long did that last for?  
Rachel: Why are you being so mean?**

**2)**

**Quinn: Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people. Probably because they smile all the time.**

…**...**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I did, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would have never slept with Quinn, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

**I don't own the song _We R Who We R _by Ke$ha**

**I do not own the song _The Last Day On Earth_, wither. Kate Miller-Heidke does.**

…**... …...**

**Chapter 15: We Are Who We Are Part II**

…**... …...**

**Previously on 'Never Take Anything For Granted'**

_Mike and Rachel were sitting on the sofa after school, listening to the song and silently trying to put together some choreography for tomorrow._

_"We need Matt and Brittany. They're one of the best dancers we have." Mike said and pressed his nose in her hair._

_"I know. I think that did it on purpose." She said distastefully and went to kiss Mike. He smiled into their kiss and let him self half-lay down on the sofa with her in his lap. Rachel's hands trailed up into his hair, one hand slowly creeping under his shirt. She sighed and laid down beside him, one of her legs throw over his._

_He nuzzled his neck and settled her head on his chest, one hand resting over his heart. He closed his eyes, his hand ran through her hair, pushing it behind her ear and leaving his hand on her shoulder._

Tonight we're going hard

Just Like the world is ours

We're tearin' it apart.

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb

Our bodies go numb

We'll be forever young

You know we're superstars.

We are who we are!

…**...**

Rachel and Brittany stepped out of Santana's mansion and walked towards her car, unlocking it with her key. Rachel turned around just to see Santana curse menacingly at the keys from the house, when they wouldn't fit properly. Sweet Brittany -as always- didn't notice anything particularly wrong with Santana's behaviour, but there was something, judging by the way she hadn't slept all night, didn't eat in the morning (she decided to have a smoothie, and then went for a jog), and there was the time she decided to avoid going into the living room.

Rachel furrowed her brows and grabbed the keys from Santana, effectively inserting the key in one try, and locking the house. Santana rolled her eyes and snatched the keys from her.

"Could have done that myself," She said and walked over to the driver's seat. Rachel's shoulders slumped and she shook her head at her friends behaviour.

Once everyone was safely buckled up, Santana proceeded to drive to the front of the road, and was about to turn when a car quickly strode past, nearly hitting the Latina's car. Brittany gasped when Santana pressed on the brakes, and fell forward, hitting her head on the back of Rachel's seat.

Santana automatically opened her window.

"Watch how you drive, you _fucking_ _idiot_!" She shouted at the poor driver, and proceeded to accelerate onto the road towards school.

"Santana?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine,_" She muttered, but it sounded like she just wanted to reassure herself. Rachel left it at that, and decided to turn the radio on. Her favourite song by Secondhand Serenade came on and she and Brittany started to sing along. After getting through the chorus, Santana turned the radio off.

"_Please_, nothing _sappy_. I'm not in the mood," She muttered and pressed on her gas, turning into the school's parking lot with a sharp squeak. Rachel's eyebrow rose and she shook her head. Once they parked, Brittany quickly got out of the convertible and ran to the group where Matt was standing. The dark guy opened his arms and smiled when she ran into them happily.

"So have you and Mike decided what you're going to do for your date?" Santana spoke calmly as both girls walked towards the group.

"Um, not yet- I mean- I would gladly-" Rachel began enthusiastically, but Santana stopped her.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' answer would be fine, thanks," She snapped and Puck in for a fierce kiss. Rachel didn't move for a couple seconds and stood astonished.

Why was _she_ the target of Santana anger? What had_ she _done?

She shook her head once again, and tried very hard to send Mike a smile, but it faltered and she ended up grimacing. He winked at her and walked to her slowly, taking his time to take in her body through his eyes.

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, bending slightly and whispering in her ear.

"Today will be a hard day for Santana, please don't agitate her,"

She pulled away and searched his eyes thoughtfully.

"Why will it be hard?" She whispered back.

Mike pressed his lips together tightly and Rachel frowned, realising that it was a secret.

'You can tell me,' she mouthed to him but he only shook his head, and Rachel let out a frustrated sigh in annoyance.

Her bad mood was short lived when she felt her boyfriends lips at her forehead. "She'll tell you when she's ready, Sweets,"

"Alright," Rachel answered and pecked Mike on the cheek, both of them entering the schools' hallways. Rachel and Puck left their bags in their lockers and both took their Math's books out, along with some pens and a workbook. She watched Santana storm off into the choir room and peeked a look at Puck, who's face was stone like.

"Wha-"

"Please, don't ask me," He answered quickly and made a beeline for the choir room, following Matt and Brittany. Rachel slowly started walking towards the choir room, and bumped into Sylvia Renedez, who glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, didn't think so," Rachel muttered to herself, as her narrowed eyes followed the cheerleaders form. She stepped into the choir room and took a seat beside Matt, and waited for Mike to join. He walked into the classroom right behind Finn, but in front of Mr. Schuster.

"Now, class. It's 8:23, 7 minutes before the bell. I want a quick two minute review of your efforts for the Senior Assembly. Brittany and Matt's group?" He spoke quickly and turned to Matt.

"We have some moves put together, we just need to practice," Mercedes interfered instead. nodded and turned towards Rachel.

"The dance moves are coming along great, we just need to keep in sync and stay with the beat," Kurt answered and smiled slightly. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's great. So, off to your home groups then." clapped once and everyone stood up. Rachel waved to Mike and Walked with Brittany and Matt to their class. She entered the class and waited for the bell to go.

…**...**

When Rachel walked into the class, she was surprised with the sitting plan. She saw three empty seats near her friends but made a beeline for the one beside Santana. She was about to sit down, when a crumpled piece of paper was thrown at her head. She looked at the culprit -Mike- and rose and eyebrow. He quickly shook his pointing finger and tutted at her.

Rachel finally understood.

Right now, there was a couple fight going on, and she would be better off not getting involved. She sat down and he grabbed her left hand, playing with her fingers.

During the whole lesson, Rachel focused on Santana's problem, and how she seemed to distance herself from everyone today. Her first instinct was to actually approach the Latina and ask her, but her confidence level was rather low, and she was not about to go all out and lose her best friend. She watched the back of her friends head, and realised that the secret ran deep, and had to be something personal. Rachel cocked her head slightly to the side, and saw Santana look out the window thoughtfully, probably doing something ridiculous like counting the number of clouds.

…**...**

Biology came and went, and Rachel found herself wanting to approach her friend, no matter the cost. Santana looked rather worn out now, with the dark circles under her eyes, and the slump in her steps that were usually energetic. She had also very clearly been avoiding all of her friends, and Rachel couldn't help but keep asking everyone what was wrong; she seemed to be the _only one_ not knowing, and it made her feel left out, even thought she knew she shouldn't when it came to personal business.

When Rachel stepped out of the hallway with Mike, she sighed in relief when she saw Santana and Puck chatting calmly at the bleachers. Mike grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and Rachel gave him a tighter squeeze in return. She walked slowly to the bleachers and offered Santana her grape slushy, which she took gratefully, and proceeded to chunk down the bits in quick swallows. Puck rose and eyebrow at her appetite, but Rachel only shook her head at him quickly. Santana was obviously hungry, as she only had a smoothie for breakfast.

"Are you-umm.. feeling better now?" Rachel asked timidly, and sank to the bleachers. Santana turned to Rachel and she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm feeling just fine,Rachel," Santana answered after a while, and focused her whole attention on Puck, who's thoughtful mask broke and began to listen to the Latina's quick ramble. Rachel observed her friend secretly, pondering around with her options. She either had a fight with Puck- she looked considerably happy right now -, upset because her dad wouldn't be home for another two weeks, or had a squabble with Quinn when Rachel wasn't there to witness it.

She shook her head, _of course_ it wouldn't be as silly as the latter one. Santana and Quinn have stitched up their friendship well. The bell rang for fourth period- in Rachel's case, English with Puck – and both couples stood up.

Rachel stood on her tippy toes and pecked Mike.

"I'll see you at lunch." She said casually and grabbed Pucks shirt. "Let's go." She said, and sent Santana a smile, which she returned.

…**...**

"Can you tell me now?" Rachel asked as soon as they took their seats.

"No, it doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it _does_, Noah. She's my best friend, I have _every_ right to know." She replied quickly, forcing eye-contact between them. Puck slammed the book on the table at turned to Rachel fully.

"It is _not_ my _place_ to tell you, Rachel." He snapped at her, and turned back to his notes.

"Is there a problem, Miss Berry, Mr. Puckerman?" The English teacher asked, stopping the roll.

"Not at all, Sir." Puck answered for Rachel.

…**...**

As soon as the bell rang, Rachel was out of her seat, and made a beeline for the door. She grabbed her bag and practically sprinted outside, and to the Cafeteria. As she was walking, she heard a faint 'Berry, wait up!', but decided to ignore it. When her waiting hands finally hit the hard double door of the cafeteria, she sighed with relief, glad that noother incident awaited her before she reached her destination. She walked towards the still nearly empty line and quickly grabbed a salad and an orange juice. She had Gym next, and really didn't feel like puking her guts out during.

A bag was dropped beside hers at their usual table.

"Hey, Sweets." Was his only greeting and Rachel pecked him on the cheek in return. He turned to her just when he swallowed his chip. His finger trailed down her cheek and Rachel leaned into his touch. "So I was thinking, Sweets. Maybe we could go on that date on Wednesday?"

She turned to him and let his arms wrap around her. "Sure, where would you like to go?"

He winked at her and grinned. "Secret."

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a chip from his plate, looking up just to see the whole glee club pile into the Cafeteria, Puck and Santana included. Her face froze when her eyes met Puck's. Rachel's attention snapped back to her boyfriend and she smiled at his confused face.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, blinking the confusion away.

"No," she answered quickly and then smacked her forehead with her right hand. "I mean, _yes,_"

Mike chuckled at her behaviour and then proceeded to continue eating his lunch.

A tray was dropped beside Rachel's and Brittany's face appeared, along with Matt's and Santana's. Puck sat across from her and opened his mouth to talk.

"Ra-" Was the first thing to leave his mouth, and at this point a few of their friends turned to watch the scene, along with Mike.

Rachel quickly turned around and smacked her lips to Mike's, who obligated with equal softness.

Rachel _knew_ she was being childish about the whole situation, worse maybe. But she didn't like being left out of important things that her best friend visibly struggled through.

Rachel finally pulled away from Mike when she needed to breathe, and then decided that eating was the best thing to do, as their lunch only lasted for another 10 minutes.

"Rachel, don't act like you don't care." Puck said, and then visibly paled slightly. Rachel dropped her fork and swallowed her last bite. She looked up sharply, narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"_Excuse me_?" She snapped lowly, making everyone from their table turn towards her.

"I-"

She interrupted by slamming her hand on the table. "You think that _I_ don't _care_?"

"Rachel- just, let me explain," Puck pleaded as he too stood up. The brunette across from him crossed her arms over her cheerleading uniform. Puck looked down and bit the corner of his lip. "I can't tell you anything, it wouldn't be right if you heard from someone else. You _know_ that," He spoke finally and looked up, meeting Santana's eye for a split second. Santana's previous smile disappeared and she looked at Rachel.

"You should mind your _own_ business, Rach," Santana spoke lowly, but softly. She didn't dare raise her voice in the Cafeteria. There was truly no need to cause a scene.

Rachel's face blanked as she stared at her so-called best friend. She picked up her tray and dumped it in the nearest stash, throwing away her salad. The brunette walked towards the double doors of the cafeteria and walked across the school to the gymnasium.

She walked into the locker room and found her locker, putting the code in with a harsh manner. She pushed her bag into her locker and shut it with a loud bang. She grabbed one of the wire skipping ropes from the tack room and walked out into the Gymnasium.

She started warming up, doing criss-crosses and full foot skips and jumps. When she was done, she sat down and grabbed a drink of water from the nearest tank. The bell went just as she swallowed so she decided to sit on the bleachers and wait for everyone else.

When people started to pile in, she didn't say a word to any of them and decided to focus on her routine. After a few minutes, most gave up, Mike including.

…**...**

As soon as the bell rang, Rachel walked into the locker room and freshened up. She grabbed her back from her locker and walked out of the gymnasium.

She walked into her second English lesson of the day, and quickly went to sit beside Mike. She felt bad for ignoring him all period, but she didn't want to make any exceptions.

"Santana will tell you as soon as she's ready, sweets," Mike said just before the teacher walked into the classroom.

Rachel's book opened with a little too much force than intended. "_Don't_, Mike. Don't start,"

He opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it. Instead he took her hand, the one nearest to him, and grazed his fingertips against her knuckles. All Rachel wanted to do was to snuggle up to him, and forget everything, but she was making a point and standing strong with her decision. Without realising, she started drawing patterns with her free hand. Swirls, hearts, circles, anything occupying her mind. She looked up and met Mike's concerned eyes, and she sent him a wary smile. Rachel could feel two pairs of eyes following every swirl of her fingers, but she ignored both people and restarted her book work, head held high.

…**...**

Rachel walked into the Auditorium and left her bag on one of the seats beside Mike's. Everyone was already stretching for their dance moves, and Rachel went to stand in her rightful place behind Santana. She put her hands flat on the ground and then leaned straight back.

"Okay everyone, let's get started. We have three days to perfect the routine," She walked over to the CD player and pressed play, before running back to her spot. Puck and Mike stood at the front, with Quinn and Santana behind them, as Rachel stood behind Santana, and Kurt behind Quinn.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my neck-_

So far, the routine had gone by without a hitch, until Kurt had accidentally hit Rachel with his elbow, and the brunette went stumbling across and towards Santana. Quinn quickly stopped the music and bit her lip.

_A disaster was on the schedule._

Santana got up from under Rachel and pushed the brunette harshly to the floor. "For Fuck's _sake_, get your coordinations right already, Berry," She snapped, jumped from the stage, and ran to the auditorium door, pushing the double doors harshly, and running out.

"That's it, I'm done being patient.," The brunette currently on floor said, and stood up straight.

Puck grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her towards him.

"Leave. Santana. _Alone._" He punctuated every word slowly and menacingly. "Hey," Mike protested, and pushed Puck's hands from Rachel's arm. Puck let go quickly, and bit the inside of his lip. "If one of you gets hurt, it's not my fault," He reminded the group and grabbed his back, taking the opposite and into the choir room. Quinn and Kurt followed Puck and Mike went to pick his bag up. He grabbed Rachel's on the way and handed it to her.

"I'm-"

"Going to see Santana," Mike finished for her and sighed. "Look, just don't say anything stupid," he said shortly and kissed her forehead. She nodded and pecked his lips. He stole another kiss and pulled away.

She bit her lip."Ok,"

…**...**

Finding Santana wasn't a challenge, Rachel noted, as she stepped into the Gymnasium's locker rooms. She heard her sobs before she saw her, and she sped up her pace when she saw the Latina on the far bench in the room. She ran a hand through her friends hair, and wasn't surprised when Santana threw herself into Rachel's waiting arms. She smoothed her hair back and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Santana said through her cries as she clutched to her best friend.

"Shhh.." Rachel murmured and pulled away. "Do you want to tell me?"

Santana sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "It's no big deal, really. She's been gone for over three years, yet I can't help but turn into a worse bitch today, _every year_." She muttered without looking up.

"Who's been gone for three years?" Rachel asked.

"My mother." Santana admitted. "She's been gone for over three years now. She's dead, died in that fire that my little cousin started by accident."

"_Oh_." Was the only answer that Rachel came up with.

"Yeah."

"Well, now might be a good time to let all that pain go, yeah? I have the most _perfect_ song." Rachel said quickly, already gushing with energy. "Are you familiar with It's..."

…**...**

Santana and Rachel were standing outside of the choir room, whispering harshly.

"_I like the song_. I do, Rachel, but it's _way_ too high for my vocal range. _Kurt_ would be luck to pull it off."

"That's why me, Kurt and Quinn are the back up vocals. To help you set the mood _and_ your vocals,"

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded. "Promise?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled her best friend into the choir room, rolling her eyes.

Mr. Schuester was already discussing things with the students, so Rachel and Santana sneaked in quietly.

"...And you need to remember that our performance is on Wednesday instead, so we can have a full day of practising the final performance, got it?" Mr. Schuester finished, and Santana put her hand up. "Nothing sarcastic, please Santana. I'm _not_ in a good mood," The Spanish teacher added, warily eyeing Santana. Santana's eyed narrowed and she dropped her hand.

"_Santana_," Rachel snapped, and pushed her forward, before grabbing Quinn's and Kurt's hands. The three semi friends went to stand behind Santana, and Rachel muttered something Brad, before starting her ' _ooh's _' and ' _ahh's _'.

Santana started singing.

_Look down  
The ground below is crumbling  
Look up  
The stars are all exploding _

She started to breathe in harder, and got ready for the chorus.

_It's the last day on earth  
In my dreams, in my dreams  
It's the end of the world  
And you've come back to me in my dreams_

Between  
The dust and the debris  
There's a light  
Surrounding you and me 

She started forgetting about her scenery, and imagined the second last week of her Mom's holiday, and the times they spent together during.

_It's the last day on earth  
In my dreams, in my dreams  
It's the end of the world  
And you've come back to me in my dreams_

And you hold me closer  
Than I can ever remember being held  
I'm not afraid to sleep now  
If we can stay like this until 

Rachel stepped forward to stand beside Santana, and grabbed her hand, giving her as much comfort as she could.

_It's the last day on earth _

_In my dreams, in my dreams  
It's the end of the world  
And you've come back to me_

In my head I replay our conversations  
Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations  
You know me, I love to lose my mind 

Her voice swivelled into the chorus and Rachel started singing with her. Santana looked into Rachel's eyes with a relief, and a smile through her words.

_And every time  
Anybody speaks your name  
I still feel the same  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside_

In my head I replay our conversations  
Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations  
You know me, I love to lose my mind

And every time  
Anybody speaks your name  
I still feel the same  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside 

Santana's and the other's voices started to slow down, to quieten, just as the melody got softer again.

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside  
_

Quinn, Kurt and Rachel let Santana sing the last chorus by herself, with no back up. When Santana finished, the whole glee club stood up and created a big group hug, Finn and Mercedes including. The last bell for 16:00 ran and the whole glee club walked out.

Puck and Santana were the only people left in the choir room.

"Hey," Puck murmured to Santana when she pulled away and dried her cheeks. "Listen, San..."

Santana looked up, and instead shushed him with a soft kiss. "Yeah?"

Puck didn't mean to say it, not that soon. But the words formed themselves before he could take them back. "Iloveyou." He muttered quickly.

Santana didn't move for a couple of seconds only hugged him.

Only one thought registered in his mind;

_She didn't say it back_.

…**...**

**Oooohh, let the heart break begin?**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoy, I'm off to get ready for an another Uni day. **

**Review, please!**


	18. Ch16: We Are Who We Are III

**So I'm back with the last 'We are who we are' part, that will cover a few stuff. This is more of a filler chapter, covering 'Wednesday', and a couple of other stuff, that should lead into a new chapter.**

**I didn't get many reviews, but I keep getting Story Alerts and Favourites. I _do_ like them, I like that people find my story enjoyable, but some reviews would be nice, especially after such a long break, and losing the writing vibe.**

_**Chapter dedicated to Gleek06216, **_

**I miss our long talks :(**

…**...**

**Glee quotes of the week; 2x21**

**Jesse: ****Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline is doing right now?They're in their third week of 24 hour a day rehearsals. They're on an IV drip. That's how hard they're working. Do you know what happens in Vocal Adrenaline if someone dies during a number? They use them as a prop like "Weekend at Bernies."**

…**...**

**Jesse: You kind of sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop.**

…**...**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I did, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would have never slept with Quinn, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog… **

**I do not own the song 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha, or 'I love you' by Avril Lavigne.**

**WARNING: DITZY BRITTANY CONTENT AHEAD!**

…**...**

**Ch16: We Are Who We Are III**

…**...**

**Previously:**

_Puck and Santana were the only people left in the choir room._

_"Hey," Puck murmured to Santana when she pulled away and dried her cheeks. "Listen, San..."_

_Santana looked up, and instead shushed him with a soft kiss. "Yeah?"_

_Puck didn't mean to say it, not that soon. But the words formed themselves before he could take them back. "Iloveyou." He muttered quickly._

_Santana didn't move for a couple of seconds only hugged him._

_Only one thought registered in his mind;_

_She didn't say it back._

…**...**

Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Kurt stepped onto the school grounds earlier than usual in the morning. It was getting warmer, so the three girls put on their full piece cheerleading uniforms, and simple white slip on shoes.

Santana repeatedly fanned her face. "It's _so_ hot today, and the sun is barely out," She complained, scrunching up her face further. Rachel, alike Kurt, stayed calm, figuring if they could take a quick shower during Lunch and after Gym, it would do them better than making each of them look like an idiot (Santana) that was trying to swipe away an invisible fly. Brittany, on the other hand, looked completely relaxed.

"Aren't you hot Britt?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

Brittany looked up, smiling brightly. "Aww, _thank you_," She then cocked her head to the side, "But I'm dating Matt, and you're still gay, right?" She asked, dumbfounded. Kurt blinked at her, stopping himself from saying anything.

"Yes, I still fancy men, Brittany," He said carefully, ignoring her idiocy. Santana snickered, and Rachel tried to cover her giggles with fake coughs, making a weird mixture between the two.

"Oh god! You're having the hysterical cough slash giggle syndrome," Brittany suddenly yelled out, pointing a frightening finger at Rachel, and covering her mouth with one hand.

"The _Hysterical Cough Slash Giggle Syndrome_?" Kurt asked astonished, more surprised at Brittany knowing such words.

"_Yes_, you have to hit your head against a white wall five times, and then it'll go away," Brittany explained quickly, rubbing Rachel's back soothingly, who continued giggling. Santana was leaning against Kurt for support. Brittany narrowed her eyes at Santana. "I can't believe you find that funny, San,"

"And how exactly do you know about it?" Kurt asked softly, taking a deep sigh and composing himself.

"My talking baby doll that I had when I was eight used to get it all the time, and when I banged her head against my white wall in the lounge room a couple of times, it went away," Brittany explained.

…**...**

Rachel, Santana and Brittany finished their work-outs earlier than everyone else, and decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up. While Santana re-applied her foundation, Rachel put her hair up in a ponytail, scrunching her nose up at her elbow. Brittany looked at Rachel.

"Rach, you need a haircut, side bangs maybe?" Brittany offered and Santana looked at the brunette when she was done.

"A normal fringe, maybe a couple of layers?" Santana offered, pursing her lips at Rachel, and imagined her with shorter hair. Rachel nodded.

"Today after school, then? We'll go to my hairdresser," Rachel decided, and left her hair down. "We should all at least get our hair trimmed,"

"I wanna get layers again," Brittany said, and packed her make up back, and left it in her bag.

Santana checked her phone for the time, and packed her things too, followed by Rachel.

"Let's go to the choir room,"

…**...**

Santana and Rachel walked into the choir room a bit later than Brittany, having to discuss the final touch ups for their performance with Mike and Noah.

Actually, Santana did the talking, while Rachel just observed the scene, especially Santana and Puck, who today, didn't seem to be joined at the hip. She had left with Mike last afternoon, and Puck and Santana were the only ones left.

Of course, Santana hadn't mentioned anything about yesterday, so something personal might have happened. Maybe she was pregnant, although Rachel hoped she wasn't. Maybe they had a fight? But wouldn't they _not_ be talking to each other then?

After yesterdays events, Rachel decided not to get involved and just left it to them. If they were meant to be together, they'll get through it, if they're not, then.. they're not.

"You will perform today this afternoon, everyone," Mr. Schuster said and laid his notes and rolls on the piano beside Brad. "Tinas group goes first, followed by Rachels. And I don't want to hear _anything_ about cheating, no _excuses_ if you lose, because you wont see each others performances. Me and Miss Pillsbury will rate each of them, and then vote. I will _not_ pick favourites, so please, no fighting," He finished, warning them with a raised finger.

Quinn raised her hand. "Sir?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"What if a team actually cheated off one another?"

"I made sure that, that didn't happen," He answered and packed his stuff back. He turned back to the class. "Any performances now, or later?" He asked the group.

Puck rose his hand, nervous. "After our other performances," He said, and dropped his hand.

"Sure, what will you sing?" He asked.

Puck quickly looked at Santana and then Rachel, and then back at Will. "I'd like to keep it a secret until this afternoon,"

Mr. Schuster watched his suspiciously. "It's nothing disgusting is it?"

"No," He said coolly. "But some people might not believe it,"

"Believe what?"

Puck rolled his eyes, and threw his head back. "The meaning of the song,"

Rachel looked behind her, and saw Santana watch Puck weirdly. Would this have anything to do with yesterday afternoon?

…**...**

Home group came an went, and so did Maths 1. Rachel wasn't bothered with Puck and Santana, instead, she decided to ignore their awkwardness around each other, and tried not to get involved.

So what if Santana didn't respond to his touches, hugs _or_ even most of his questions? They _will_ get through this.

…**...**

Rachel walked into her biology classroom, and she saw Mike discussing things with Puck.

"...how to do it, man," Puck said as he awkwardly the muscles on his neck.

"Just sing it, and wait for her reaction," Mike answered confidently, throwing Rachel a big smile when he saw her. Rachel walked over to Puck first, and squeezed his hand re-assuringly.

"Is everything okay between you and Santana?" Rachel asked and walked closer to Mike. Puck looked past her head and at Mike.

He then looked back at Rachel. "Me and Santana are fine, but hey, I need your help with this song. It's sung by a girl, but never mentions anything about a guy, but just _the_ person, and I sort of don't want it to sound like a girly song,"

"_Is _it a girly song?"

"Well, not really, it is when it's sung by the artist, but I tried it a few times yesterday, and sounded fine to me, but I still need some practice a little, with your help maybe. I want my vocals to be just right," He said quickly, peeking looks at the door.

"Will you be singing it to Santana?" Rachel asked, and wrapped her arms around Mike's torso.

"Look, Rach, is it a yes, or a no?" He asked simply, dropping his nice and collected act, and showing his desperate face.

"Yes," Rachel answered, not wanting to annoy him further with her questions.

…**...**

After biology, Mike, Rachel, Santana and Puck all had free period, but Santana didn't appear, saying something about taking an early shower while the freshmans still had their P.E .

"Noah?" Rachel murmured quietly, as Mike sneaked off to get them slushies. He 'hmm-ed' and looked at her, softly playing on is guitar strings. "What's really going on between you and Santana?" He looked back and groaned.

"I don't really know anymore. I made a mistake, but I still meant it. I guess this song holds my future," He said finally, peeking a look at her.

"About that song, let's give it a go,"

Puck began strumming his guitar softly...

…**...**

When the bell rang for lunch, Rachel only gave Puck a comforting look, and a pat on the cheek, before she ran out of the classroom, in search of Kurt. She saw him talking to Mercedes near his locker, but she decided not to start any more fights, not with summer only in barely two days. Instead, she offered her a stoic face. Kurt turned around, and she pointed her head towards the Cheerio changing rooms. Kurt nodded.

"Well, me and Rachel have to go now, I'll see you around, Cedes," Kurt said, waving awkwardly, intertwining his arm with Rachel. She gave him a sad smile and waved in return.

…**...**

When Rachel, Brittany and Kurt finished showering, they re-dressed in fresh clothes (two piece cheerio uniform, in Brittany and Rachels case), and walked towards the cafeteria, having about 15 minutes left.

Once they made it inside, Rachel walked towards Mike's side, pecking him on the side of his face and letting him wrap his arms around her. He looked her up and down, and frowned.

"Did someone slushy you?" He asked curiously, already searching for Karofsky around the Cafeteria.

"No?" Rachel asked confused, stealing a couple of grapes from his plate.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"I took a cold shower after last period," Rachel explained. "Me, Britt and Kurt," She added, and Mike choked on his grape, gripping the edge of the table.

"_What_?" He wheezed out between breaths. Rachel blinked, enjoying her little game.

"Oh, don't worry, the girls showers have special walls that cover up the bottom part of our bodies, so I didn't see Kurt's boy parts," Rachel said slowly, keeping her face relaxed. He widened his eyes, and gulped.

"And what exactly caused you to have a _cold_ shower straight after biology?" He asked eyeing her carefully. Thinking god knows what.

"It was _hot_," Rachel defended herself.

"_Biology _was hot?"

Rachel pretended to look at him weirdly. "_No_, dopey. The day was, and still is," Rachel said, sticking her tongue out childishly. He grinned, finally cracking her joke, and made a show of pulling lips to hers. Rachel sighed into the kiss.

They never had any alone time for days now. There were the fights, the tears, the anniversaries, competitions, rivalry and backstabbing. _No time left for them_.

"Pick me up at 6, yeah?" Rachel murmured and cuddled up to him. He 'mhhm-ed' and smiled down at her.

…**...**

The rest of the day went by fast, and finally, the second-last bell rang for the end of the school day. Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Kurt were changing in one bathroom, while Puck and Mike changed in the other one.

The girls and boy put on their shirts, high-waist mini shorts, and gold and black skater shoes. Kurt applied black mascara, and some smokey-textured eye-shadow to their eyes, and messed their hair up slightly, making them look like different versions of Kesha.

"Okay, let's show them what we've got, girls," Kurt said when they were done.

When the actual performance came, Rachel had to say, that they were completely in sync, thanks to Quinn, her and Mike, who made everyone else practice twice harder than they should. They spun and stepped just right, except for the moment when Santana nearly slipped from Puck's embrace when she refused to hold his arms. From that moment, Rachel switched partners with Kurt, and paired up with Santana instead.

When they ended their performance, the brunette made sure that her Latina friend was holding Puck's hand, when she jokingly (on purpose) clasped their hands together.

"You'll receive the results tomorrow, guys. It was hard to decide, so please be patient as we go over the positives and negatives," Miss. Pillsbury said, and exited the choir room.

Will turned to Puck, who was sitting on a stool with his guitar in his arms. Rachel rose and sat on the piano behind him, starting the background vocals.

**(An; normal= Rachel, italics= Noah)**

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
_I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
_Hey_  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me? _

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
_Being you  
Just you_  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_****

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la_  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you_****

Hey_  
Do you feel, _do you feel me?_  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, _do you need me?

_Do you need me?_****

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
_Being you  
Just you_  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

Yeah - Oh.  
Oh._  
I am always here for you  
_You

_Hey__  
Do you feel, _do you feel me?_  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, _do you need me?_  
Do you need me? _

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
_Being you  
Just you_  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

La la  
La la la la (_oh oh_)  
La la  
La la la la (_That's why I love you_)

La la  
La la la la (_oh oh_)  
La la  
La la la la (_That's why I love you_)

Puck finished, and by now, the whole glee club was singing along, waving their arms in the air, and teasingly poking Santana. Rachel jumped down from the piano, and took a seat beside Mike, who immediately kissed her on her forehead. The last bell rang, and everyone left Puck and Santana alone, again.

…**..._  
_  
**Rachel, Brittany and Santana were ready for their triple date by seven, having to change the time because of Santana's late arrival.

Speaking of the Santana, she went for the passionate colours that fit her best; Red, Orange, White and Black. She wore a floral rose boob-tube dress, along with black and orange heels. She wore a mix of the three girls' accessories and jewellery, and an elegant but strong perfume. The Latina left her hair down.

Brittany dress in a simple blue, strapless, polka dot dress, along with simple white ballet flats, ending it with pearl accessories. Her hair that was now layered, with a small side fringe, hung in a straight, thin side pony tail against her chest.

Rachel herself dressed in one of her more expensive clothes, choosing a white lacy dress with straps, and strappy white heels. She wore her old pearl bracelet and her 'R' necklace, along with some soft make up. Her new side fringe hung straight, and she had her hair up in an elegant bun.

…**...**

They went to have dinner at breadstix, and (of course) Santana stole some of their long and thin bread, hiding it between her legs under her dress, which made everyone crack up laughing. Her only answer was a mumble something along the lines of her being addicted to them.

Now, they were in the park, with only dim lights, all three couples slow dancing to soft romantic tunes.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, that before I go away to my summer dancing camp with Tina, that we should spend a weekend together," He said to her, as they swayed away from the other dancing couples. Rachel blushed. "You know, just to hang out," He said cheekily. "But if there happens to be making out..." He wandered off, winking at her, making her laugh. Rachel pulled his head down and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

_Best. Date. EVER._

…**...**

**So was it good? Nothing much happened, except Pucks public display of his love towards Santana, but I still hope you enjoyed (: !**


End file.
